De volta ao Começo
by Rodneysao
Summary: Naruto se tornou extremamente poderoso e superou seus mestres, agora para trazer de volta um amigo ele vai ter que voltar sua conciencia no tempo e mudar toda a história.
1. Chapter 1

Yooo minaaaa! bem pessoal, a pedido do meu grande amigo Tronos eu estou publicando as Fanfics dele que estão hospedadas no nyah, espero que fique claro que essa fic não é minha e eu tenho total autorização para divulgá-la

-_Tem certeza Naruto?_

_ -Tenho sim... sensei... _

_ Ele sorriu pra mim, uma ultima vez antes de terminar o jutso, e quando eu abri os olhos..._

-Muito bem! Vamos lá pra fora, e sem gracinhas dessa vez, Naruto! A lição de hoje é o Bunshin-no-jutso!

"Eu voltei? Kyuubi!"

"Estou vendo garoto... olhe pra si mesmo"- a raposa respondeu pra mim, eu havia domado ela, e agora éramos amigos... melhor dizendo, companheiros...

Ela tinha razão, olhei pro meu corpo, devia estar com meus doze anos, ainda era um aluno da academia, mas minha mente era a do Naruto de dezessete, o sannin de Konoha... Mas aquele "sannin" nunca existiu... pelo menos ainda não...

-Anda logo! Baka!

Não vi quem gritou, mas quando eu olhei, a sala inteira estava rindo de mim, o Sasuke estava lá, num canto, quieto como sempre, a Sakura estava comentando com a Inu como eu era idiota...

"Hoje vamos mostrar pra ela quem é a idiota!"- a raposa ria na minha mente, eu dei um sorriso de canto, e me levantei do lugar.

-Finalmente acordou é? -ela riu, estava ficando cada vez melhor...

Eu passei na frente dela como se nada tivesse acontecido, saímos da sala, indo para o jardim da academia, onde ficava a árvore com o balanço, eu sempre me sentava naquele balanço...

-Muito bem... vá você primeiro, Sasuke!- disse o Iruka-sensei.

-Hum... Bunshin-no-jutso é brincadeira de criança...

As meninas gritaram enquanto ele se concentrava no selo, depois aparecia no lado dele um clone, mas eu sabia que ele tinha feito mais um encima da árvore.

-Muito bem, um bunshin perfeito...- o sensei dizia tomando notas, enquanto as meninas ficaram comentando como ele era incrivel.

-Na verdade... -ele ia dizer, e eu completei a frase.

-Na verdade são dois bunshins... um está encima da árvore...

Sasuke me olhou impressionado, depois deu um sorriso de canto, o clone desceu da árvore, as meninas idiotas ficaram cochichando, enquanto Iruka falou:

-E você percebeu Naruto! Parece que você melhorou um pouco...

-Não... continua o mesmo dobe de sempre...- Sasuke falou com um sossiso.

-O que está resmungando aí? Teme...? -eu ri, estava dando certo...

Os idiotas que me chamavam de idiotas me olhavam impressionados, e Sakura também, mas ela não havia visto nada ainda...

-Quem quer ser o próximo?- Iruka perguntou, ainda escrevendo na prancheta.

-Acha que eu posso fazer melhor? Sasuke?-eu perguntei, ele sorriu, estava entrando na brincadeira.

-Está me desafiando?

-Se não estiver com medo...

-Baka! Acaba com ele Sasuke-kun! Acaba com ele...

Sasuke fez três clones, e partiu pra cima de mim, eu fiquei esperando, ele ia mandar o primeiro bunshin me atacar, depois seria o verdadeiro, e depois mais outro clone, eu coloquei as mãos no bolso, e esperei, não desviei do primeiro soco, que passou inofensivo através de mim, me abaixei do segundo sem tirar as mãos do bolso, e nem liguei pro terceiro, que também era um bunshin. Depois que evitei o ataque dele tão facilmente, ele me encarou, surpreso:

-Você é mesmo o Naruto?

O mais irritante era as meninas que ficavam falando mal de mim, como se eu tivesse trapaceado, me virei, e falei pra Sakura no tom mais frio que consegui, acredite, aquilo era para o próprio bem dela:

-Eu ganhei justamente, sua idiota, agora em vez de ficar lambendo o saco dele, por que não cresce? você envergonha o nome dos ninjas...

Ela me olhou com raiva, ia dizer alguma coisa, mas eu a interrompi:

-Se está com raiva, por que não luta comigo? Você e a loira burra também! Vivem me chamando de perdedor e idiota, vamos ver quem é o melhor...

As duas vieram correndo em minha direção, eu podia cuidar delas tranquilamente com as mãos amarradas nas costas, com uma maça na boca, os olho vendados, e morto, mas mesmo assim o Sasuke ficou do meu lado, e falou:

-Dois contra um não é nada justo...

As duas tentaram parar no momento em que viram ele, mas eu já estava na frente dela, torci o braço da Sakura, e a imobilizei, enquanto Sasuke fazia o mesmo com a Inu, que nem pensou em revidar.

-Por que esta andando com esse idiota Sasuke?

-Ele esta torcendo seu braço, ganhou de você sem nenhum esforço, conseguiu prever meus movimentos de uma maneira que nem um chunnin como Iruka-sensei conseguiu e você ainda o chama de idiota? Vocês duas são irritantes...

Eu ia falar uma coisa bem grossa, mas ele deu de dez a zero em mim, no quesito grosseria... tive que esforçar pra não rir...

Soltei o braço dela, e me afastei, os alunos abriram passagem pra mim passar, um pouco assustados, eu não gostava muito daquilo, mas era necessário... tinha que salvar um amigo...

O recorrer da aula passou indistinto, eu acabei dormindo na cadeira, e acordei com uma livrada do professor Iruka, coloquei a mão na cabeça e ri, me desculpando, alguns alunos riram também, mas não em deboche como antes, estavam rindo comigo, não de mim...

"Parece que está fazendo progresso enfim..."- Kyuubi riu na minha cabeça.

"Vamos ver como vão ser as coisas daqui pra frente..."


	2. Chapter 2

A volta pra casa foi como sempre, era estranho olhar pra baixo, por que eu parecia perto demais do chão... estava pequeno, é claro. Segui pela ruela que dava no lago, la embaixo, no cais, estava o Sasuke sentado, olhando triste pro horizonte, com o olhar perdido.

Fiquei parado olhando pra ele por um tempo, ele percebeu, e se virou, um sorriso tremeu nos seus lábios, mas ele desviou a cara rápido, tentando parecer frio e solitário, sorri com o pensamento de que ele ainda não era muito bom nisso... ainda...

Quando eu era criança, e vivi essa cena, eu saí andando, deixando-o sozinho, dessa vez foi diferente, desci os degraus, e caminhei pelo cais sem fazer barulho, ele se assustou quando me viu ali, e desviou rápido a cara, me sentei, sem falar nada, e em seguida deitei, de olhos fechados:

-Cara... esse sol é uma delícia...

Fiquei deitado quieto, apenas "estando" com ele, eu sabia que aquilo faria a diferença mais à frente...

-Naruto...- ele falou, a voz estava um pouco fraca.

-Sim?

-O... é...

Eu sorri enquanto estava deitado, senti o cais tremer, e percebi que ele se deitou também, estávamos agora deitados, de olhos fexados, aproveitado o sol.

-Por que veio se deitar aqui...?

Sorri com a pergunta dele:

-Você sempre fica muito sozinho aqui... pensei em lhe fazer um pouco de companhia...

Ele não respondeu, tentei puxar assunto:

-Você acabou com a moral das garotas hoje...

Ele riu, eu nunca tinha o ouvido rir quando éramos crianças:

Ficamos conversando sobre mais algumas coisas banais, até que o sol baixou no horizonte, eu rolei, e cai na água.

-DROGA TÁ GELADA!

-Bakaa... é um dobe mesmo...

-O que você esta falando? Temeeeeeeee! Seu super temeeeee!

Ele riu, limpando lágrimas nos olhos, nunca tinha o visto rir tanto, e até ele mesmo parecia meio surpreso.

-Temos que ir logo- eu falei- amanhã é o exame final e não quero chegar atrasado...

-Nem eu... até a amanhã, Naruto...

Até mais, teme...

Sai correndo com ele me xingando em altos brados, tudo saíra como eu pensei, e eu estava bastante feliz comigo mesmo. Depois que entrei em casa, pus água pra ferver pra poder preparar um lamem, e cai embaixo do cheveiro.

"Muito bom pra um primeiro dia... não pensei que ele fosse se abrir tão rápido..." -disse a kyuubi.

"Ele acabou de perder os pais... ainda não ficou frio como o Ssasuke que nós conhecíamos... vamos cortar o mal pela raíz, Kyuubi..."

"Pode crer que vamos..."


	3. Shuriken e Obentou

Como de costume, acabei acordando tarde, apesar dos gritos da Kyuubi. Após me trocar rapidamente, preparei meu café da manhã, ovos e pão. Verifiquei a validade do leite e como esperado, vencido, joguei fora e peguei outra garrafa.

Preparei meu お弁当 ( obentou - marmita), com o que tinha na geladeira, que agora, parecia meio depressivo. Me questionava como consegui sobreviver com aquilo. Decidi que faria algumas compras á tarde.

_ "Creio que foi na base do milagre." - ouço Youko falando em tom de riso._

_ " É verdade, amigo"_

Nisso, rimos juntos.

Após colocar meu lanche na mochila, saí, disposto a continuar mudando o passado.

_ " Está entusiasmado, Naruto."_

_ " Claro! Já começei a me aproximar do Sasuke e quem sabe, já não tenha começado a fazer a Sakura pensar menos em beleza e mais em treino, dattebayo?"_

_ " Creio que já tenha feito diferença no pivete dos Uchiha, já, aquela fedelha mimada... eu duvido."_

_ "Acho que me entusiasmei demais" - e roça atrás da cabeça._

_ " Talvez... mas, é compreensivél... porém, tem que pensar cuidadosamente nos passos seguintes e não se deixar levar pelas emoções ou por seu nivél de poder."_

_ " Arigatou pelo conselho, amigo"_

_ "Doutashimashite ( por nada)"._

Saltei de telhado em telhado, até a Academia Ninja.

Quando entrei, todos olharam para mim, alguns apontando o dedo, muitos sussurrando entusiasmente, menos as meninas, principalmente Sakura e Ino. Também, depois de ontem, não esperava uma boa reação. Olhei para Hinata, que ficou vermelha e sabia porque, naquela época não entendia e me perguntava, agora, como podia ser tão idiota de não interpretar suas reações.

Cumprimentei o Sasuke com um aceno, o que foi retribuído. Mas, como todos estavam ocupados sentando-se, não viram. Sentei no meu lugar e notei, que alguns se aproximaram de mim, diferente de antes, que se afastavam, porém, os ignorei.

Percebi que Iruka entrava com cautela, procurando possivéis armadilhas e abano a cabeça para os lados.

Como tenho a mente de 17 anos, não ligo mais para pregar truques, como fazia e não era só por isso, achava desnecessário. Agira como um idiota quando criança, chamando a atenção, mas, agora, chamaria a atenção por feitos notavéis. Eu era o futuro Sannin de Konoha e mostraria meu valor, defendendo a vila.

O instrutor fica surpreso, pois esperava que Naruto pregasse alguma peça e até agora, não encontrou nenhuma. Pensa melhor e decide esperar um pouco mais, para ver, se de fato, ele mudou.

- Ohayou!

- Ohayou, Iruka-sensei!- todos falam em ussíno.

- Abram seus livros na página 45 para estudarmos as " trajetórias de shurikens conforme o ângulo e força empregado".

Eu bocejei já de antemão. Me lembrei o quanto odiava física, pensando bem, não gostava muito de estudar na academia, pois achava as aulas massantes. Embora, que com os anos, havia ganhado vontade de estudar jutsus, elementos, selos, essas coisas. Também sabia, que aquela aula se arrastaria, o que foi confirmado após alguns minutos, comigo, entrando em estado de topor e adormecendo em seguida.

_ " Naruto, seu folgado, acorde!" - Kyuubi gritava dentro dele._

_ " Raposa chata, odeio contas, dattebayo..."_

_" É compreensivél que suas notas quando estudava eram na média... notando melhor agora, me questiono como conseguia..."_

_ "Simples, me matava de estudar na véspera..." - ao ouvir isso, ouço um riso por parte dele e sorrio._

_ "É verdade... bem... certas coisas não mudam mesmo..."_

_ "Não se esqueça, que já vi essa matéria antes, por isso, relaxe, Youko, está muito tenso..."_

_ " Talvez esteja..."_

_ " Hoje irei visita-lo para nos divertimos, o que acha?"_

_ " Uma boa ideia..."_

Após longas e massantes, duas horas, chegou o intervalo.

Procurei Sasuke e o vi, sentando em um galho. Sorrindo, subi com extrema facilidade e me pus a comer o lanche que trouxe. Após algumas mordidas, falei:

- Odeio fisíca...

- Eu também...

Me supreendi, não esperava aquilo para alguém que tirava notas altas, rivalizando com Sakura. E comentei:

- Com as suas notas, eu pensei que...

- Isso é coisa da minha família - fala, sem olhar-me, com a fronte abaixada- no clã, tínhamos a obrigação de ser os melhores dos melhores e precisava me equiparar a...

Vi o punho dele cerra-se com força e depois, de algum tempo, relaxar. Tinha certeza que chorava, mas, não queria mostrar.

Não podia imaginar como era perder alguém querido, afinal, não tivera pais, porém, sabia como era a solidão. Precisava que ele se abrisse ainda mais e o treino com shurikens depois da aula, me ajudaria, porém, precisava me controlar para não ficar superior demais.

Ainda com a cabeça abaixada e não tendo tocado em seu obentou, falei:

- Sinto muito... meus pêsames...

A fronte dele está abaixada, mas, murmura um: " Muito obrigado".

Nisso, põe-se a comer, para depois, muitas vozes femininas ecoarem, deixando-o irritado e enchendo a minha paciência. Olhei e identifiquei no grupo das meninas, Ino e Sakura, enfrentando-se e disputando. Fiquei chateado em ver que ela não mudou ainda.

- Sasuke-kun! Venha comer comigo!

- Não vá com a porca da Ino, eu fiz um obentou mais gostoso ainda! - Sakura fala.

- Quem você chamou de porca, sua testa grande? - agora, Ino encarava raivosa a antiga amiga, que retribui.

Outras meninas chamavam pelo Sasuke, enquanto as duas se ofendiam mutuamente, como sempre. Suspirei cansado e comentei:

- Elas são um saco... como você aguenta? - perguntei em um tom divertido.

Ergueu a face, com um leve riso, embora, pudesse ver um pouco de umidade em seus olhos:

- Tem horas que me pergunto como...

Nisso, olhamos um para o outro e rimos levemente.

- Podemos ir comer em outro lugar, elas não deixarão você em paz.

- Não sei aonde mais.

Eu olhei para os lados e avistei, uma árvore próxima dali. Para que não nos seguissem, planejei algo e falei:

- Desça lá e use um bushin para distraí-las, enquanto vamos para aquela árvore. - e apontei.

- Interessante...

Ele apoia a marmita no galho e desce para o chão. Como esperado, elas avançam sobre ele, como uma "manada de rinocerontes", começando uma verdadeira luta, disputando-o ferozmente com "unhas e dentes". Rapidamente, cria um bushin e o deixa lá, enquanto ele e Naruto, vão até a outra árvore e começam a comer sossegados.

Rimos juntos, quando vimos o bushin ser cancelado e a cara de decepção delas, tentando nos procurar. Felizmente, a copa frondosa daquela árvore, nos ocultava perfeitamente. Começamos a conversar assuntos banais, até que o sinal tocou.

Como esperado, aquele era o treino com Shurikens e minha chance de aproximar-me ainda mais dele. Precisava impressiona-lo e fingir que estava no mesmo nivél, embora, nossas diferenças fossem absurdas, como o abismo mais profundo, afinal, tinha a mente de um sannin. Precisava controlar-me, para que este não ficasse com inveja de mim.

No máximo, teria que fazer, o mesmo que ele no teste, nem a mais e nem a menos.

Como esperado, na área de treino, o sensei encontrava-se com a prancheta e fala;

- Vamos! Hoje praticaremos o manusei de 手裏剣 (Shuriken). Deixarei alguém demonstrar primeiro.

Ele olha novamente a lista. E como me lembrava, eu e Kiba disputavámos quem ia ser esse. Agora, somente ele pediria, o que não tardou a acontecer, com o Akamaru saltando e latindo na cabeça dele.

- Deixa eu ver... eu escolho Shino.

Todos se voltam para ele, que, apenas fala tranquilamente.

- Iruka-sensei, sua escolha foi errada. A razão é que dos métodos de luta, o Clan Aburame utiliza basicamente os insetos parasitas que vivem em nosso corpo. E a utilização de Shurikens não está...

Todos já estavam passando mal com a explicação, piorada com o fato de verem insetos passeando pela face dele, até Sasuke, embora disfarçasse ao máximo. Confesso, aquilo era fazia eu passar mal.

- Já chega!- enfim, o sensei não aguenta mais.

- Sasuke, mostre-nos.

- Sasuke-kun!

- Se esforçe!

- Eu gosto de você!

Como esperado, o fã-clube dele, tendo como as mais entusiasmadas Sakura e Ino, começaram a torcer por ele e muitas, confessarem que gostavam dele. Antigamente, me revoltava com isso, mas, agora, não era nem digno de atenção, só me preocupava que Haruno não evoluísse e deixasse de ser essa menininha enjoada, mimada e metida, que não se esforçava em treinar para ser uma kunochi, apenas, ficar babando como todas as outras, em cima do Uchiha.

Antes de atirar as shurinkes, olha para mim, desafiadoramente. Era uma competição amigavél, nada, parecido com antes, quando disputava de maneira agressiva. Agora, eu o ajudaria a mudar o seu futuro.

Sem quaisquer esforços, atira todas as shurikens, acertando-as em fila de cima para baixo, no tronco, alinhadas. E como esperado, as garotas ficaram extasiadas. Passei a sentir pena, por não o deixarem em paz, sinceramente falando, no lugar dele, preferiria que me ignorassem.

- Muito bom, Sasuke.- o instrutor comenta, admirado.

- Este é o Sasuke-kun!

- Tão legal!

Ele se vira sorrindo, caminhando até o grupo e fala para mim:

- Vamos, mostre-me do que é capaz.

Sorri de volta e respondi

- Espere e verá.

- Iruka-sensei, por favor, deixa eu ir agora, dattebayo?

Ele olha relutante e meu amigo fala, virando para o professor:

- Queria vê-lo agora, sensei...

Olha de um para o outro e suspirando, resignado, concorda:

- Então, Naruto, você é o próximo.

O jovem Uchiha vai para o grupo e me olhava atentamente. Mas, não seria como no passado, faria a mesma coisa, embora que com meu nivél, podia fazer de olhos fechados e de costas, todas acertando no mesmo ponto e cortando umas as outras, porém, precisava ser cauteloso, ele deveria pensar que evoluiríamos juntos e não posso querer dar uma de superior.

O que erroneamente, acabei fazendo inconscientemente no passado e que certamente, foi um dos motivos que o levaram a procurar Orochimaru, começando alí, seu sofrimento. Agora, seria diferente.

Bem, como estava demorando, Sakura falava a plenos pulmões, apoiada por Ino:

- Naruto? É uma piada! Não consegue fazer nada direito, ontem, foi pura sorte! Já Sasuke-kun é diferente.

Cerrei meus dentes e fiquei irritado, nisso, ouvi a Kyuubi:

_ "Também, esperava o que, depois de ontem?"_

_ " É verdade, creio, que não tenho o direito de achar ruim, obrigado por me lembrar amigo"_

_ "Disponha"_

Viro para trás e vejo-o frente à Sakura, cujo sorriso inicial, fraqueja frente á este, com seu olhar irritado:

- Por que não cala a boca, sua chata metida... Naruto é mil vezes melhor do que você, que somente se importa de ficar bonita, perdendo horas no chuveiro, em vez de treinar... continue assim e será uma completa fracassada, sem utilidade nenhuma!

Ela se põe a chorar e as outras riem dela, inclusive Ino. Ele vira o mesmo olhar para todas, cujos sorrisos tintutebeiam e ficam receosas:

- Acha que só serve para ela, suas irritantes? O mesmo para vocês! Odeio garotas fracas que de tão vaidosas, acabam se tornando um estorvo para todos, inclusive, para o time que entrarem... vocês são vergonhosas e sujam o nome dos ninjas!

Muitas, põe-se a chorar. Iruka se pronuncia:

- Sasuke... controle-se, isso foi cruel... não pode falar assim com seus colegas...

- Só falei a verdade... nada mais - e nisso, volta para o grupo e observa atentamente Uzumaki.

- Bem... - Iruka fica um pouco desnorteado e demora um tempinho para se recompor - bem... pode demonstrar para nós, Naruto.

Sorrindo, fiz igual, segurando várias shurikens nas mãos e olhando, embora fosse desnecessário. Atirei e procurei deixar todas alinhadas de cima para baixo como ele.

Todos ficaram estarrecidos, demorando para processar. As meninas, boquiabertas e meu amigo, com os braços cruzados, sorrindo. Para ele, estavámos no mesmo nivél e como éramos solitários, tinhamos muita coisa em comum, o que fortaleceria ainda mais a amizade.

Ao me aproximar dele, levantou a mão direita e bati da nele, com a mão espalmada. Ao verem a cena, todos ficam boquiabertos, inclusive as meninas, que haviam acabado de se recompor.

Mais um tempo se passou e todos fizeram os treinos. Como esperado, a maioria se saiu mal, das meninas, Sakura foi a melhorzinha, mas, não tinha muita diferença dos demais. Shino olhava para nós dois, que conversavámos. Sempre o achei estranho, mas, também, com insetos no corpo, não devia ser muito feliz, por mais que fosse uma marca de seu clã.

Quando fomos para a sala, me atrasei um pouco, pois, fui beber água. Quando entrei, notei o lugar ao lado de Sasuke vazio e perguntei:

- E o Yama? - perguntei com as sombrançelhas arqueadas.

- O expulsei... - fala de maneira banal, sorrindo.

Olhei para a sala e vi ele, numa carteira no fundo, olhando irado para nós. Sem conter a curiosidade, perguntei, embora, soubesse, que não seria sincero:

- Por quê?

- Ele era irritante...

Sabia que não era o motivo real e sim, para que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

- Quer sentar?

- Claro! - e sento ao lado dele, ambos começando a conversar.

Percebo Iruka entrando, procurando possivéis armadilhas. Eu ri levemente e Uchiha me perguntou:

- Me supreendi ainda mais hoje, esperava que fosse armar alguma "peça" no início da aula...

- Não ligo mais para isso...

- Devo confessar, que mandou bem nas shurikens.

- Nós mandamos bem, dattebayo!

O sensei olha Naruto junto de Sasuke, conversando como bons amigos e sorri. Soubera o que aconteceu ao Clã e era bom, o jovem Uchiha ter algum amigo. Então, pega seu livro e fala á todos:

- Abram seu livro de ninjutsu, na página 54, " Aplicação correta dos bushins e seus diversos usos"

Mesmo aquela aula, sendo a menos pior, não me impedia de ficar sonolento e deitar a cabeça na mesa, contando com o fato, que isto já sabia e muito, só que com, Kage bushins. Vendo meu estado, Sasuke, oculta um leve e quase imperceptivél riso, abanando a cabeça para os lados. Permito-me um leve sorriso, antes de retornar ao meu estado anterior, as horas, parecendo anos.

Ele presta atenção á aula de Iruka e Youko nem falara nada, pois, sabia que aquela matéria era desnecessária, pelo fato de utilizar Kage bushins, sem comparação, muito melhores do que só bushins. Fiquei feliz com aquilo, meu plano estava dando certo e agora, tinha certeza, que mudaria o futuro dele para melhor.

O sufixo -kun é utilizado para se referir a amigos e pelos mais velhos, para se referir aos jovens ( do sexo masculino). Para as mulheres e crianças (de ambos os sexos) e para se referir as jovens ( do sexo feminino) ou amigas, é utilizado o equivalente -chan, sem tradução, como o -kun.


	4. Monstro Raposa

_"Tente comprar algo, além de macarrão instantâneo..."_

_"Raposa chata..." - eu ri._

Estava colocando alguns (mentira, estava colocando muitos) pacotes de macarrão instantâneo dentro da sacola do mercado, juntamente com um pouco de carne empacotada, algumas frutas e vários pacotinhos de suco. Me virei e encontrei Sasuke me encarando surpreso.

Ele estava com algumas sacolas na mão, depois que a surpresa passou, sorriu e veio em minha direção.

-Yoo Sasuke! Você também faz compras aqui?

Ele tocou meu punho fechado com o dele:

-Desde quando era criança, minha mãe me obrigava a vir junto com ela...

Abaixou a cabeça e o único comentário que me surgiu foi:

-Eu queria ter conhecido a minha mãe...

Uchiha olhou pra mim e seu rosto estava meio surpreso e meio triste, mais ou menos como o meu e murmurou:

-Eu sinto muito...

-Muito obrigado...- então eu ri, colocando o braço atrás da cabeça- vamos logo pagar isso, antes que feche...

Caminhamos conversando até chegar ao caixa, a fila era razoavelmente pequena, apenas algumas pessoas, quando chegou a minha vez de ser atendido, a caixa foi ríspida comigo, me olhando com evidente desprezo, o que não passou despercebido para o Sasuke.

Depois que saímos, se virou pra mim e perguntou:

- Por que isso, Naruto? Ela já te conhecia...

Procurei desesperadamente um meio de evitar a pergunta e por sorte, encontrei uma barraca que vendia falsas máscaras ANBU.

-Olha lá Sasuke!

Eu corri até lá e meu amigo veio resmungando atrás de mim. Ficamos observando- as. Fiquei entretido em uma que tinha a face de uma raposa, já ele, olhava para uma de águia... fiquei realmente feliz por este não ter escolhido a de cobra...

Estava tão entretido nas máscaras, que não percebi o dono da loja vir correndo até mim, com os braços estendidos para me empurrar, na verdade, percebi sim, um pouco tarde demais. Se desviasse dele naquela proximidade, acabaria mostrando mais dos meus poderes do que estava interessado, então, levei o empurrão.

Ele era mais forte do que eu pensava e o meu corpo mais leve. Acabei sendo jogado de cara no poste, quebrando meu nariz e fazendo escorrer bastante sangue. Uchiha me encarou e depois ao meu agressor, de boca aberta.

-Fora daqui! Monstro! - o vendedor gritou alto.

Eu me levantei devagar com Sasuke me observando atônito. Meu nariz já não sangrava, Kyuubi o curara, mas ainda estava torto. O segurei com força entre as mãos e o endireitei. Doeu um pouco, acabando por sair mais sangue, que também parou rapidamente. Limpei a cara suja com a manga da blusa e falei calmamente ao homem que tinha me empurrado:

-Não precisava ter feito isso... se me pedisse, eu teria saído...

O homem apenas continuava me encarando com ódio. À minha volta, já havia um aglomerado de pessoas me encarando e murmurando em concordância a ação do comerciante, outras, já dizendo que fora muito impetuoso, embora não tirassem sua razão.

-Que merda é essa? Por que você fez isso?- Meu amigo perguntou em voz alta para o homem que me empurrara.

-Esqueça Sasuke...- tentei falar, mas me cortou, gritando:

-ESSE CARA TE EMPURROU E QUEBROU SEU NARIZ! POR QUE ESTA TÃO CALMO?

-Não se intrometa garoto!- disse uma mulher que segurava um bebê no colo - e se quer um conselho, fique longe do monstro-raposa!

Ele olhava estupefato de uma pessoa para outra, todas concordavam com o que mulher havia falado. Eu recolhi minhas sacolas do chão e me curvei levemente perante o homem que me agredira:

-Me desculpe por incomoda-lo... vou embora agora.

Me virei e saí. Uchiha ainda estava olhando de mim para o vendedor, porém, não prestava muita atenção as pessoas à minha volta, estava mais ocupado tentando animar a Kyuubi, que estava depressiva na minha cabeça.

-Vamos, Sasuke...

-Mas...

-Por favor...- tentei fazer uma voz triste e parece que funcionou, ele olhava feio para as pessoas e me acompanhou, em silêncio por um tempo, mas, depois perguntou:

-O que foi aquilo? Primeiro a caixa, depois, o dono da loja... por que te trataram tão mal?

Fiquei em silêncio, minha concentração ainda estava metade na raposa, que encontrava-se deitada sobre as caudas, enquanto eu afagava seu focinho, tentando anima-la e mesmo assim, ouvi sua pergunta e fiquei sem saber o que responder.


	5. Dando tapa na testa

-Espere um pouco por favor, que eu já te conto, vamos para a minha casa...

Por mais que Sasuke fique indignado, aceita o pedido e o segue.

Após alguns minutos Naruto consegue animar um pouco a Kyuubi, que estava se torturando na cabeça dele, mas um pouco não era o suficiente para ele:

_"Não fique assim..."_

_"Eu que não tinha o direito de achar ruim... não, depois do que fiz..."_

_Vejo seu olhar deprimido, enquanto fita um ponto qualquer da relva, suas orelhas abaixadas e as caudas repousando. Falo gentilmente:_

_"Você mudou... eles só não sabem ainda... e sem contar, que não lhe culpo e nunca te culparia..."_

_"É que... - vejo o olhar triste e sabia o quanto aquilo o havia ferido."_

_"Eu sei... - nisso sorri - agora, anime-se, vamos... não gosto de vê-lo assim..."_

_Olha para seu jinchuuriki com os orbes úmidos._

_"Por favor..." - continua olhando gentilmente e afagando o focinho deste._

_Youko suspira profundamente, cerrando os olhos, como se meditasse. Após algum tempo, os reabre e sorri fracamente:_

_"Tudo bem..."_

_Continuo afagando-o. Percebo que inclina sua cabeça, fechando os olhos, suspirando de contentamento, a tristeza já dissipando e agora, curtia o carinho no focinho. Vendo-o se recuperar, fico muito feliz . Após um tempo, falo:_

_"Vou contar sobre você ao Sasuke..."_

_"É uma boa idéia, fortaleceria a amizade, confiando um segredo destes."_

_"Aí, também, poderia deixá-lo para fora..."_

_As caudas imensas abanam de felicidade e um sorriso surge em suas mandíbulas. Uzumaki fica mais um pouco, só o deixando, após ter absoluta certeza que já melhorara._

Ao retornar à consciência, nota que ambos já se encontravam em frente á porta de sua casa.

Sasuke notou, enquanto subiam, o lugar humilde em que morava e a diferença para a sua casa, que era até imensa demais. Viu as pichações, papeís desbotados pendurados e a tinta descamando. Ficava surpreso em saber, que nem isso, desanimava seu amigo.

Nisso abre e fala:

- Não repare na bagunça, sou péssimo em arrumação...

_ " Isso não é novidade..." - escuta a voz risonha da Kyuubi._

_ " Raposa chata... " e nisso, ambos riem._

Uchiha olha o ambiente humilde, as roupas jogadas e a cama bagunçada. Via algumas louças sujas na pia e a mesa, ainda com um prato e travessa. Abre a geladeira e ajeita as compras, sem olhar para seu amigo. Fala, um tanto sem graça:

- Sinto pela desordem...

- Tudo bem... não me importo. - e sorri.

Após arrumar as coisas na geladeira, fecha-a e põe-se a arrumar o restante das compras na estante, sentando em seguida na cadeira.

- Agora vai me contar o por quê?

Ele inspira e fala:

-Há doze anos atrás, a vila foi atacada pela raposa de nove caudas...

-Eu sei... o Yondaime Hokage morreu selando o espírito da Kyuubi, sendo considerado um herói.

-Exatamente...

-Mas o que isso tem a ver?

-Tem a ver, porque foi em mim que o Yondaime selou a Kyuubi...

O jovem Uchiha fica atônito, enquanto processava a informação. Se fosse mesmo verdade, compreendia a reação das pessoas, embora, não concordasse com elas, pois, ele salvou a vila ao ser lacrado o bijuu nele. Deviam vê-lo como um heroí. Mas, uma dúvida surgia em sua mente:

- Se isso é verdade, por que eu...

- Existe uma lei, que só os adultos sabem... jii-chan a fez, ninguém pode falar sobre a Kyuubi ou sobre mim e quem falar algo relativo a isso, é punido severamente... fez isso, para que as outras crianças não sentissem raiva de mim, mas, o comportamento dos pais a fazem me rejeitar, mesmo sem saber que sou um jinchuuriki...

- Jinchuuriki?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- É como é chamado quem tem um bijuu lacrado em seu corpo... contando comigo, tem mais oito... algumas vilas detém mais de um, outras, somente um... os bijuus são determinados pelo número de caudas que possuem, indo de um até nove.

Ainda encontra-se surpreso. Nunca imaginara que existisse bijuus lacrados em pessoas e que outras vilas, possuíam seus próprios jinchuurikis, aquilo tudo soava, como se fossem usados como armas. Sentia pena do Naruto, pelo fardo que este carregava e o fato, de lidar com o ódio das pessoas, por causa do youma e a indiferença de outras crianças.

Não sabe o que dizer naquele momento, mas, após alguns minutos, fala:

- Eu sinto por isso.

- Obrigado... mas, agora, eu agradeço por ter a Kyuubi.

- Por quê? - fica atônito, sem entender.

- Tem uma pessoa muito maligna, Madara... ele tentou destruir Konoha através da Kyuubi, ele o estava controlando naquela noite... - ficou em dúvida, se contaria á ele que sua mãe era uma jinchuuriki e seu pai, o Yondaime, mas, após meditar, decide manter em segredo... por enquanto.

- Entendo...

- Mas, agora, Youko é meu amigo... quer vê-lo?

- O quê? - Ficou estático com os olhos arregalados.

Nunca vira o bijuu, mas, ouvira relatos sobre ele e que Yondaime salvara a vila da ameaça. Não negava que sentia curiosidade, mas, também medo. Além de que, questionava como faria isso:

- Mas... é perigoso...

- Não é, ele mudou... vou mostrar. - fala sorrindo marotamente, se divertindo com a face assustada dele, na beirada da cadeira.

Apavorado, vê Uzumaki morder a ponta do polegar direito e fazer rapidamente alguns selos, seguido de bater com a mão direita no chão, surgindo riscos negros:

- Senpou! Kuchyose Kyuubi no jutsu!

Dos traços do chão, surge uma densa fumaça. Sasuke derruba a cadeira, quando saltou dela, se afastando o máximo que podia. Naruto ria, enquanto a fumaça desaparecia, dando lugar a uma versão da Kyuubi em miniatura, tendo o tamanho de um gato normal.

A pelagem vermelha e branca brilhava, sobre a luz da lâmpada que iluminava a pelagem, as nove caudas balançavam lentamente, atrás dele, ligeiramente abaixadas. As únicas coisas diferentes do tamanho original, eram as orelhas menores e a cabeça, que parecia de um filhote, com o focinho curto e olhos grandes, brilhantes, que fitavam divertidamente o humano á sua frente.

Naruto dá um pigarreio, decidindo apresenta-los formalmente, mas, sem ocultar o riso:

- Uchiha Sasuke, este é Kyuubi no Youko - o Uchiha ainda está um tanto nervoso com a presença do youma, que começa a ri levemente.

- Kyuubi no Youko, este é Uchiha Sasuke.

A raposa curva a cabeça levemente e cumprimenta, educadamente, porém, sem abandonar o sorriso divertido em sua boca.

- Hajimemashite. Kyuubi no Youko desu. ( Prazer em conhece-lo. Kyuubi no Youko)

Acalmando seu coração, o jovem engole em seco, para depois se apresentar:

- H-H-H-Ha... Haji... hajimema... hajimemashite. Uchiha Sasuke desu. ( Prazer em conhece-lo. Uchiha Sasuke).

Se divertindo junto com Kyuubi, Naruto senta na cadeira e este pula em seu colo, deitando preguiçosamente e enroscando sua cauda em torno do corpo, ainda olhando o jovem à sua frente, agora, interessado em suas reações a partir daquele momento, afinal, estava estudando-o. Confessava que encontrava-se curioso para ver a reação dele. Iria fugir ou se aproximar?

Notando seu amigo acariciar a cabeça da raposa e essa inclinar para trás, fechando os olhos, resolve se aproximar, reunindo a coragem remanescente. Sem deixar de olha-lo, se aproxima e puxa a cadeira para sentar-se, mantendo uma certa distância dele, que ao notar, ri e fala em seguida:

- Mostre sua coragem... eu não mordo...

- Sasuke, ele mudou, não é mais como antigamente...

Olha do bijuu para Naruto que sorria. Por algum motivo, resolve confiar no que diz e se aproxima mais. Notando que o youma não faz nenhum movimento desde que pulou no colo dele, decide estender a mão e acariciar a cabeça. Para ajudar, este abaixa levemente e não faz quaisquer movimentos. O jovem encosta a sua mão e começa a acariciar, aos poucos, perdendo o medo.

Na imensa sala de madeira em sua casa, Sandaime está sentado na almofada e Iruka prostrado frente á ele:

- Como vai o Naruto?- pergunta, soltando uma barofada de seu cachimbo.

- Mudou da noite para o dia... não prega mais peças e mostra habilidades iguais ao do Sasuke e também, agora, está amigo dele...

O Hokage sorri satisfeito e traga mais uma vez o cachimbo, para depois soltar uma barofada, seus olhos ficando saudosos. O chunnin olha atentamente, não entendendo o porque daquele olhar. Após, algum tempo, sorrindo, o velho fala consigo mesmo:

- Ás vezes, o talento natural demora para surgir... - e dando mais uma tragada, comenta - tal pai, tal filho, heim?

Solta a fumaça, sacudindo o cachimbo no recepiente com cinzas e voltando seu olhar para o jovem a sua frente, que o olha, sem entender:

- Como assim "tal pai, tal filho"?

O Hokage apenas sorri bondosamente e fala:

- Um dia você vai saber, por ora, vou manter em segredo...

- Entendo...

- Fico feliz em ouvir que está criando amizade com o Sasuke... vai ser muito bom...

- Para o Naruto, né?

- Quem sabe... talvez, para o Sasuke, talvez para ambos... - fala enigmaticamente, enquanto se levanta e caminha para a janela, olhando os rostos dos Hokages anteriores á ele e o posterior.

Iruka tenta compreender suas palavras, mas, desiste, pelo menos por enquanto:

- Sumimassem, Hokage-sama... mas, tenho que planejar o teste de formatura.

- Pode ir... mas, antes, sabe como é o olhar daqueles que não reconhecem sua existência e te odeiam?

Ele já havia se levantando e olha para Sarutobi, com as sombrançelhas arqueadas:

- Não...

- São assustadoramente frios e Naruto sempre viu esses olhos em sua vida, muitas vezes, inclusive, sendo agredido... apenas por causa da Kyuubi, imagine, alguém te empurrar até te ferir... sempre há aqueles que jogam seu ódio em uma criança inocente que deveria ser vista como um heroí, por nos salvar do bijuu, quando este foi lacrado em seu corpo...

Ele permite a si mesmo, uma pausa, enquanto suspira tristemente, antes de tornar a olhar para o rosto esculpido de Yondaime

- Já deve estar cansado de tanto chorar sozinho em seu quarto... sem amigos, sem pais para lhe ampararem e dar amor a ele...- olha para o chuunin, que está com a feição triste - sabe muito bem como é se orfão, mas, ao contrário dele, ainda experimentou o amor de pais, já ele, não conhece o que é... e se continuar assim, nunca saberá... sem contar que ninguém da vila sentiu ódio por você, mas, em relação ao Uzumaki, sim.

Claro que Iruka sabia como era, mas, somente encarava uma vida sem que ninguém o reconhecesse, não enfrentara olhares extremamente gélidos ou de ódio. Podia entrar em um lugar, sem perigo de ser agredido fisicamente ou verbalmente. Já experimentara o amor de um pai e uma mãe, não cresceu sem conhecer esse sentimento.

Chorava sim em seu quarto, quando se viu sozinho, mas, tinha amigos e conseguiu muitos mais depois de se formar na academia, mas, Naruto não tinha até então, encarava estes olhares assustadoramente frios, sem ter pais para lhe darem força ou amigos para se apoiar. Além da solidão, lidava com o ódio.

Pensando agora, se questionava como Naruto conseguiu sobreviver nesse mundo e porque ele, Iruka, ainda era incapaz de dar apoio, deixando-se levar pelas recordações da Kyuubi. Já vivenciara a vida sem o amor de um pai e uma mãe, conhecendo este sentimento de solidão, sabendo o quanto era ruim... e Naruto? Que não só passava por esta experiência, embora, que nunca conheceu seus pais e lidava também, diariamente com o ódio dos moradores para com ele?

Sabia a resposta. O jovem nunca desistiu e se ergueu toda a vez que caía, não deixando-se abater, por mais que chorasse e de que, ele, Iruka, havia se esquecido de como era esta dor, que se somada com o que Uzumaki passou e passa ainda, com certeza, era algo sufocante.

Como pudera ser tão cego? Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia o que era isso, não fizera nada e o pior, o olhava como o monstro-raposa e não alguém que precisava de um ombro amigo e quem sabe, até de um pai? Aquilo era vergonhoso, sentia-se um traste humano e ainda, queria ser considerado um professor.

Riu abafadamente e depois suspirou, ficando cabisbaixo. Não podia mudar o que aconteceu, mas, sim o futuro. Superaria o seu passado e ajudaria Naruto, olhando-o como uma pessoa e não, como um bijuu.

- Obrigado, Hokage-sama - e curva-se levemente ao sair dali.

Sandaime apenas sorri e fala, olhando para Yondaime:

- Em breve, seu desejo se tornará realidade... eu acredito nisso...

Agora, Sasuke olhava sem medo para Kyuubi e até acarinhava a cabeça deste, que pulou em seu colo, ajeitando-se. Ambos conversavam animadamente e riam, contando situações hilárias que testemunharam. Havia prometido manter segredo sobre Youko.

Uchiha estava feliz por Naruto contar sobre jinchuurikis, bijuus e inclusive, revelando a Kyuubi. Sabia que este estava muito menor e que seu tamanho original não era aquele, mas, naquele momento, tinha sérias dificuldades em visualiza-lo como uma besta feroz:

- Não consigo vê-lo como um monstro...

- Eu já fui um, mas, Naruto me mudou e agradeço por isso... - olha para o jinchuuriki, que sorri.

- Tive uma ideia!

- Qual? - o amigo pergunta, arqueando a sombrançelha, Youko já desconfiando o que era.

- Poderíamos treinar juntos... o que acha? - o bijuu sorriu, já esperava por isso.

Sasuke abaixa a cabeça, sorrindo e fala, levantando-a.

- Olha, isso foi uma ideia excelente...

- Vou ajuda-los - Kyuubi fala, abanando as caudas.

- Então, está combinado, treinaremos atrás da montanha, lá tem armadilhas que podemos usar como auxiliadores e sem contar, que não teria problemas em trazer o Youko, afinal, não acho prudente revela-lo às pessoas... ainda.

Fala, pondo um dedo dobrado no queixo, pensativo.

- Está certo - fala cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, Kyuubi pulando para a mesa e sentando.

A raposa vira a cabeça e vê o entardecer pela janela, comentando:

- Já é quase de noite...

Nisso, a barriga de Naruto roncando é escutada. Sasuke ri, mas, depois, a dele é que ronca e seu amigo ri agora, depois, todos riem, inclusive o bijuu.

Uchiha se levanta:

- Vou para a minha casa, mesmo que amanhã não tenha aula, tem os testes no dia seguinte.

- Esqueci que não tinha aula - nisso, coça atrás da cabeça, sem graça.

Kyuubi revira os olhos e fala:

- Que novidade há nisso? - e depois ri, seguido de Sasuke.

- Kyuubi! - grita irritado, cerrando os punhos.

- Ué? - faz uma cara de inocente - só falei a verdade...

- Eu mereço... - e apoia a cabeça na mão, tendo seu cotovelo apoiado na mesa.

Porém, depois, é contagiado pelo riso deles e passa a ri também.

Sasuke vai até a porta e sai, seguido por seu amigo, Youko já em seu ombro, com uma cauda enrolada no pescoço, as outras, penduradas nas costas de Naruto.

- Podemos começar a treinar para os testes amanhã na floresta... Kyuubi vai ajudar a gente nos treinos.- o jinchuuriki fala, animado.

- Temos que estudar as matérias...

- Então, a tarde, depois do almoço. Você vem aqui em casa e vamos para a floresta...

Ele olha para a raposa e depois para seu amigo.

- E como Kyuubi irá até lá? Vai invoca-la no local?

- Provavelmente...

- Então, vamos treinar á tarde.

Eles se despedem, tocando os punhos fechados de ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto fecha a porta e sorri, estava começando a mudar o futuro dele e salva-lo das garras do Orochimaru. Treinando com um sannin, sem saber e um bijuu, ficaria forte, derrotando com certeza o grupo enviado por Orochimaru, para leva-lo até ele.

- Bom trabalho, Naruto...

- Obrigado.

E se dirige á cozinha, para preparar algo. Kyuubi deita na cama, enroscando suas caudas e apoiando a cabeça nelas, suspirando de contentamento, para em seguida, adormecer.


	6. Treinamento

O resto da manhã passou indistinto. Kyuubi voltou para dentro da minha mente, enquanto eu sentia aquela queimação característica nas veias, nada doloroso, apenas minha temperatura que aumentava um pouco por ter o bijuu de volta dentro de mim.

Preparei um macarrão instantâneo e comi. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas centenas de pacotes já havia comido, mas não conseguia enjoar, cada tigela era como a primeira, me lembrava da época que Kakashi me dizia para comer mais verduras, senão nunca iria ficar forte, de fato, havia ficado preocupado com isso e achei um jeito de deixar o macarrão mais "saudável"... Na verdade, os créditos eram de Haruno, que havia me sugerido dissolver uma pílula do soldado no caldo...

Afastei esses pensamentos da cabeça, por que simplesmente, não valia a pena ficar remoendo, tecnicamente a Sakura que me sugeriu isso nunca existiu. Eu mudaria o passado e o futuro seria diferente, sabia que um erro podia custar caro, mas eu tinha que arriscar, se fizesse isso, tudo seria diferente para todo mundo, havia tantas pessoas que mereciam uma segunda chance...

Engoli o resto do lamen e deixei um clone lavando louça, ainda que de má vontade e fui para o chuveiro. Gostava de tomar um banho frio antes de treinar, ficava com aquela sensação de frescor e mais liberdade de movimento. Kyuubi estava no enorme campo na minha mente, parte da minha atenção estava com ela, então, enquanto eu tomava banho, eu a observava se refrescar na água de um rio. Vê-la brincar daquele jeito me deixava feliz, me dava a certeza de que eu podia conseguir, de que eu devia continuar tentando...

Sem secar o cabelo, me vesti e saí pela janela, correndo de telhado em telhado até as montanhas, onde Sasuke provavelmente estava me esperando. Havia pego com o Kakashi-sensei o costume de me atrasar com meu time de gennins, na "outra Konoha" quando eu era Sannin e parece que certos hábitos custam a morrer...

Eu havia tomado cuidado pra não ser visto, quando Sasuke me viu chegando por cima das árvores, falou irritado:

-Está atrasado...

-Gomen... fiquei tempo demais no banho...

Ele apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça, algo que entendi como sendo "Tudo bem", deu um passo a frente e eu pude ver uma mochila na grama, parecia bem pesada:

-Vamos começar a treinar agora? O que vamos treinar?

Eu dei risada. Cortei o polegar e invoquei a raposa. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, espirrando um pouco de água no Sasuke e em mim e cumprimentou Uchiha sorrindo, enquanto este a cumprimentou, ainda um pouco inseguro, mas, não gaguejava nem tremia como na última vez.

-Para começar, precisamos melhorar nosso condicionamento físico... é o melhor que podemos fazer, já que não temos como aprender jutsus agora...- Eu sei, baaaita mentira, mas não poderia aparentar ser muito mais forte que ele, senão meu plano não daria certo...

Ele deu um sorriso vitorioso:

-Mas eu sei um jutsu!- tentei fazer uma cara de surpreso enquanto ouvia ele falar.

-Sério? Sugooi!- falei entusiasmado, deixando-o um pouco confuso...

-Pensei que ia ficar triste... ou irritado por eu ser mais forte que você...

"_Esta dando certo garoto!- Kyuubi falou na minha cabeça._

-Por que eu ficaria desanimado?Isso é ótimo!

Ele sorriu e pouco depois começou a rir, eu passei o braço no ombro dele e nos apoiamos um no outro, rindo até a barriga doer.

Pedi que ele me mostrasse o jutsu. Fez os selos orgulhosamente, bem devagar e soprou uma pequenina bola de fogo no ar. Me esforcei para parecer surpreso, embora fosse um jutsu ridículo, era razoavelmente avançado, se considerarmos que vinha de um gennin. Sasuke me olhou, um sorriso enorme na cara, não havia mais resquício daquela antiga arrogância dele, seus olhos brilharam e eu percebi que ele estava feliz por eu tê-lo reconhecido, aquilo me deixou feliz também...

-Eu posso te ensinar... se quiser...

Pensei em aceitar, eu já tinha treinado um pouco para desenvolver o Katon, mas não sabia nenhum jutsu dele ainda, seria uma boa idéia aprender com o Sasuke, mas não agora... como eu disse, ainda não tinha despertado o elemento em si...

-Primeiro tenho que desenvolver esse elemento... mas a prioridade agora é ficarmos mais fortes...

-Como vamos fazer isso? –Sasuke perguntou

-Lutando... vamos lutar um contra o outro até não agüentar mais... sem usar Ninjutsu, apenas taijutsu...

-Trouxe algo que pode ajudar!

Ele abriu a sacola e a empurrou. Esta caiu, espalhando varias cintas de couro.

"_Pesos... eis uma boa idéia..."_

"_Uma ótima idéia, não tinha pensado nisso..." – respondi animado ao comentário da raposa_

-Eu treino com esses pesos desde criança, é um ótimo jeito de melhorar a resistência e a força física... tenho alguns para você...

Sasuke pegou dois cintos pequenos e amarrou nas canelas, depois mais dois e amarrou nos braços, tirou mais dois, e colocou um em cada pulso, depois me mostrou dois menores ainda e me indicou como dar o nó. O peso não era nada, eu nem sentia que estava usando algo de tão leve, mas tratei de parecer um pouco incomodado, estimei que cada um devia pesar em torno de cinco quilos, os do Uchiha não deviam pesar muito mais de dez quilos. Ele assumiu a postura e eu fiquei parado, meu estilo não usava nenhuma postura.

Apenas fiquei esperando-o vir, a postura dele era muito aberta, fácil de se quebrar, instável e sem firmeza, usava muito os braços em comparação com as pernas, uma postura totalmente focada para o ataque, muito boa levando em conta que era de um gennin, mas fraca, em comparação a de um Hyouga.

Ele mirou um soco no meu rosto, os olhos dele estavam fixos nos meus, me movimentei com uma lentidão excruciante, para parecer que estava tendo trabalho em desviar de seus golpes, depois de vinte minutos de luta, Sasuke já estava transpirando e eu me dei conta que se não suasse pareceria suspeito.

"_Eu cuido disso..."_

"_Boa idéia, obrigado..."- respondi ao pensamento de Kyuubi, podia ver o que ele estava planejando e era brilhante..._

Começou a fazer uma parcela mínima de seu chacka escapar pelos meus poros, aumentando a temperatura da minha pele, consequentemente, fazendo-me suar, não estando nem um pouco cansado, mas aparentava estar, ainda mais porque arfava para parecer sem fôlego...

Lutamos por horas, enquanto tentava me manter no nível dele, as vezes acertava um soco bem fraco, outras, deixava que me acertasse, além de tentar acompanhar o ritmo de cansaço dele, sabia que este já estava esgotado. Seus movimentos estavam lentos e fracos, mas Sasuke não iria parar até que eu parasse e esse era exatamente o objetivo do treino, forçar cada vez mais seus limites.

Uchiha estava exausto, percebi que ia falar algo, provavelmente se render, então, deixei-me cair na grama, fingindo respirar com dificuldade. Meu amigo caiu logo atrás de mim, não falando nada, apenas, fechando o olhos e adormecendo em seguida.

Quando tive certeza que ele estava dormindo, devido à movimentação lenta de chackra, parei de fingir estar cansado e me sentei na grama, Kyuubi veio gingando até mim, caminhando elegantemente e se enroscou no meu colo, algumas de suas caudas enroscadas no meu corpo, outras servindo de apoio a sua cabeça.

-Seria uma boa idéia você treinar com pesos de verdade...

-Não se preocupe... já sei onde arranjar bons pesos...

Ela sorriu, viu em minha mente o que pretendia fazer e riu divertidamente.


	7. Sentimentos de Iruka

Após algum tempo, percebi que estava prestes a acordar e decidi fingir que estava dormindo, para que despertasse antes de mim, parecendo que eu estava mais cansado do que meu amigo. A raposa saiu de meu colo e deitou ao meu lado, na grama.

Quando acordou, olhou para mim e Youko.

- Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun! - o bijuu o cumprimenta, em meio a um bocejo.

Espreguiça o corpo e as caudas, antes de sentar e olhar para o lado, em direção ao céu.

- Konbanwa? - olha sem entender.

- Claro, veja. - e aponta com a pata o horizonte alaranjado.

- Não percebi que era tão tarde.

- Normal, afinal, treinaram e muito hoje, ultrapassando seus limites e isso é muito bom, para que aumente a stamina e consequentemente, a resistência, contribuindo indiretamente para uma melhora no chakra e mais facilidade em jutsus.

- Incrivél! Você sabe muito!

- Vivi muitos séculos, vi muita coisa nesse mundo... posso auxilia-los tanto no treino, quanto em conselhos - fala transmitindo paciência e sabedoria.

- Isso seria demais! - fica eufórico e vai acordar Uzumaki.

O sacode, este tendo se controlado para não sorrir, pelo que a raposa disse. Finje despertar sonolento, tendo simulado até uma leve baba:

- Hã?... Sasuke? - boceja e espreguiça.

- Youko é muito sábio... podemos nomea-lo como nosso sensei particular, o que acha?

Ele estava muito eufórico. Olho para o youma, que está sentado, sorrindo e sorrio também:

- Claro! Kyuubi pode ser nosso sensei! Uma ideia excelente!

_ "Muito bom, amigo"_

_ "Obrigado... juntos, com certeza, mudaremos o futuro... já demos um grande passo para salvar Sasuke"_

O jovem se aproxima agora, sem quaisquer vestígios de medo, ansioso, pelo conselho deste.

- E agora? Podemos treinar mais...

- Sasuke e Naruto, você estão cansados. Mesmo tendo repousado, o corpo necessita de uma boa noite de sono... afinal, treinaram arduamente e ao mesmo tempo, estudando e aprimorando seus estilos de luta, analisando melhorias para diminuir pontos fracos... uma boa noite de sono, contribuíra para renovar suas forças, ajudando a assimilar melhor o treinamento de hoje e com isso, "colher mais frutos".

- É verdade...

- Tenho algum ponto fraco, Kyuubi-sensei? - Uchiha pergunta, ainda admirado pela explicação.

A raposa pigarreia e fala:

- Sua postura é focada completamente para o ataque e é muito boa, considerando que ainda é jovem, porém, foca-se apenas nisto, fazendo você abrir sua defesa facilmente e de maneira inconsciente, sendo algo fácil de quebrar, além de instavél e de faltar firmeza... percebi também, que usa muito mais os braços que as pernas...

- Não havia percebido...

- O ideal, é melhorar sua defesa, pois, não adianta um ataque imenso, se leva vários golpes, tem que procurar treinar os dois, em harmonia... em equilíbrio, nem muito a defesa, também, nem muito o ataque... porém, não vejo o porque de não dar um enfoque um pouco maior ao ataque, mas, não pode ser exagerado e não pode esquecer da defesa... e quase me esqueci, equilibre o uso dos pés com as mãos e abrirá com isso, um leque de ataques de taijutsu...

- Já você, Naruto - finge que tem algum erro, pois, seria esquisito que só Sasuke tivesse e não ele, além de que, não evidenciaria superioridade - quando se entusiasma, abre a defesa inconscientemente e muitas vezes, abandona-a, para priorizar um ataque... não falo que não deve atacar, mas, também, não quer dizer, ficar aberto para um ataque direto.

Ao vê-lo fascinado, olhando a raposa com imenso respeito e admiração, o jinchuuriki fica feliz. Agora, ele era completamente outra pessoa.

- Vou procurar melhorar!

- Ótimo, faremos isso gradativamente, pois, perder velhos hábitos é difícil e não será da noite para o dia... além de que, ir rápido, mais prejudicaria do que ajudaria... agora, antes de irmos, vamos fazer um treino mental, afinal, não podemos somente treinar o corpo e neglicenciar a mente... se unir os dois em uma batalha, ganhará um poder extra, separados, só faz perder poder... pois, um não acompanhará o outro. - fala sabiamente.

- Sugoi! Como se faz?

- Isso mesmo! Como?- Naruto finge não saber.

- Calma... vou explicar - fala pacientemente - sentem em posição de lótus e meditem... esvaziem a mente e concentre-se em si mesmos... demorará um pouco para pegarem o jeito... mas, em breve, dominarão... e com isso, partiremos á "batalhas mentais"... se dominarem a mente, seus sentidos se aprimorarão e serão capazes de "pressentir", digamos assim, os ataques.

- Batalhas mentais? - pergunta entusiasmado.

- Algumas vezes, em vez de lutarem só fisicamente, limitando a visão de si mesmo... na mente, projetam um campo de batalha, onde lutam...permitindo que use a visão da mente, que dará um dimensão melhor, identificando mais facilmente, o que é preciso para se aprimorar...

- Incrivél!

- Mas, primeiro - ergue a pata- o treino mental... se esforçem para podemos partir para a "luta mental".

Naruto já dominava perfeitamente, mas, fingiria aprender com seu amigo e forçou, uma cara de surpresa, enquanto a raposa explicava á eles, sobre estilos de luta, treino mental e luta mental.

Ambos, seguem a orientação deste e põe-se a meditar, com este observando ambos:

- Sasuke-kun, tem que limpar a sua mente...

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem... é normal no início ser assim.

_ "Youko, preciso que me repreenda também... vai ser estranho, se acertar de primeira, invente qualquer coisa"_

_ "É verdade, me esqueci"_

- Naruto, o mesmo vale para você... como é meu jinchuuriki, percebo mais facilmente...

- Tenho pena de você - Uchiha fala em tom de riso.

- Obrigado... - nisso, ambos riem, de olhos fechados.

- Muito bem, vamos treinar - finge estar irritada, embora, estivesse muito feliz, pois, podia vê-los como grandes amigos.

- Hai! - falam em ussino e voltam a meditar.

Novamente, ambos são repreendindos algumas vezes, até Kyuubi encerrar o treino, ao ver que estava prestes a anoitecer.

- Já é hora de pararmos por hoje... já está tarde... uma boa noite de sono, ajudará e muito... verão como permitirá uma melhor assimilação do que aprenderam...

Eles se levantam, espreguiçando. Naruto fingi sentir caimbra junto com Sasuke. Notando, Youko fala:

- É normal... daqui a algum tempo, irão notar que não sentirão mais dor...

- Já está mesmo tarde... - Sasuke comenta desanimado, olhando a noite que caíra.

- Não se esqueceram da prova teórica amanhã, né? É bom recapitularem quando chegarem em casa.

- Verdade...

- Depois da prova, vamos voltar para cá! Mesma hora.

- Certo! Estou ansioso para aprender mais com Kyuubi-sensei.

- É excelente seu entusiasmo, jovem - Uchiha fica sem graça - mas, tem que ter paciência... e os resultados serão ainda mais promissores.

- Obrigado pelo conselho.

- Por nada... bem, vou indo, oyasuminasai!

Nisso volta para a mente de Naruto, que ergue a mão para o alto, gritando:

- Vamos lá, dattebayo!

Saltam de árvore em árvore, desviando das armadilhas, até os limites das casas, conversando e imaginando os problemas da prova, se bem, que Naruto, fez questão de comentar as questões mais difíceis da mesma, afinal, já prestara, mas, sem deixar evidente que sabia antecipadamente.

- Até amanhã!

- Até!

Nisso, batem de leve no punho fechado um do outro e Naruto acena rapidamente, antes de subir a rua, no sentido contrário de Sasuke.

Tomara cuidado de lembrar como era sua vida no passado e evitar com isso, situações como antes, pois, Uchiha poderia ficar com raiva de Konoha, por maltratarem ele. Andando nas ruas, vendo as casas fechadas, lembrava-se que antigamente, preferia andar a noite, pois, havia menos olhares frios, de ódio e atitudes hostis para com ele.

_ " Bem lembrando... não podemos deixar Sasuke ver mais cenas como àquelas de ontem..." - fala o final, um pouco triste._

_ " Verdade... amigo, já disse para não ficar assim... "_

_ " Não posso evitar..."_

_ " O que importa, é o que é hoje, atualmente, é o meu melhor amigo e confidente, me orientou diversas vezes, deu-me conselhos preciosos, salvou minha vida muitas vezes... o passado já foi, mas, o futuro pode ser mudado... verá, como vão lhe aceitar... claro, sempre terá aquele que não vai gostar, mas, é impossivél agradar a todos..."_

A raposa se sente melhor e Uzumaki nota a melhora no humor.

_ "Está certo... obrigado, Naruto"_

Andando, nota mais a frente, barracas de vendedores ambulantes, que vagavam entre as várias vilas e vilarejos do País do Fogo, vendendo quase tudo que se imagina. Se recorda, que era somente neles, que comprava roupas, pois, com a lei, os moradores não podiam contar sobre ele ser um jinchuuriki e portanto, não sofria hostilidades deles.

Como passavam poucas vezes por anos e por alguns dias, pois viajavam de vila em vila, quando vinham, fazia compras para muito tempo. Se lembrava, que precisa de roupas, calçados e peças intímas. Vai até eles, que já se preparavam para recolher as barracas e partir bem cedo.

Ao chegar lá, compra o que precisava, sendo bem recebido pelos vendedores.

Compra colete, calça, blusa, camiseta, preferencialmente na cor laranja ou preto e tendo o símbolo na Vila do redemoinho, se possivél. Compra também cuecas, meias e alguns sapatos. Gastava cerca de metade do dinheiro que recebia do fundo das crianças orfãs, afinal, era uma, para sobreviver no mês. Às vezes passava da metade, mas, não se preocupava, pois recebia junto com o dinheiro, vales de ramen, pois pedira. Quem dava á ele pessoalmente era o Hokage, pois, este temia que as pessoas desviassem o que era direito dele, por ser um jinchuuriki.

Paga e se dirige para casa, cheio de sacolas, se desviando das janelas abertas, para evitar olhares hostis de alguém que fosse ao parapeito e o visse. Decidiu ir ao Ichiraku, antes e não depois, ao ouvir sua barriga roncando.

_" Não acha que exagerou?"_

_" Nas roupas?"_

_" Claro... precisava mesmo comprar tudo isso? Praticamente, sobrou pouco dinheiro, além disso, nem sequer pechinchou..."_

_"Não sou bom em pechinchar... e também acho, que exagerei um pouquinho..."_

_"Tem certeza que é só um pouquinho?" - pergunta em tom divertido._

_" Bem... eu exagero ás vezes..." - fala sem graça._

_" Tem certeza que é só as vezes?" - a raposa ri._

_" Kyuubi!"_

_"Só falei uma verdade, nada mais..."_

Nisso, após um tempo, ri junto dela.

Estava tão absorto rindo junto com a raposa, que se choca com alguém, caindo para trás e as sacolas se espalham. Levanta, passando a mão no bumbum dolorido e ralha, sem ver quem era:

- Porque não olha aonde anda, dattebayo?

- Desculpe - o jovem reconhece a voz - está tudo bem, Naruto?

Ouve preocupação na mesma e olha surpreso para Iruka, que começava a recolher as sacolas dele e entrega para ele, que ainda estava atônito, em seguida, dando batidinhas nas calças, para tirar o pó de Uzumaki.

- Hã... Iruka-sensei?

Ele apenas sorri, olhando-o paternalmente. Tomou a decisão de nunca mais permitir que alguém tenha que sentir a dor que sentira no passado e superou o trauma da Kyuubi, não tendo mais pesadelos com ele.

Aquele olhar, só dera depois do incidente do Mizuki. Vendo as sacolas de volta ás suas mãos, agradece, sem graça:

- Obrigado...

- Faz compras a noite?

- Sim, fiz com os vendedores ambulantes, não dá certo comprar em Konoha... e a noite, tem menos gente nas ruas...

Conforme falava, Umino ficava triste, pois, sabia o porque dele fazer àquela hora. Cerra os punhos com raiva, ao pensar nos moradores e no tratamento que dispensavam ao jovem. Quando Naruto olha para o sensei, este sorri e fala, tendo uma ideia:

- Quer ir comer do Ichiraku? Eu estava indo para lá.

- Claro! Iruka-sensei, dattebayo!

Aceita feliz, não entendendo o porque da mudança, mas, era um problema a menos. Porém, tinha vários outros para resolver.

Na barraca de ramen, Naruto se senta no banquinho e procurar Ayame com o olhar, encontrando-a trabalhando. Não consegue evitar de lembrar das noites que passou com ela, no futuro, se amando.

_" Naruto! - é repreendido- agora, você é uma criança!"_

_Pois, nota, que ameaçara olhar maliciosamente para ela._

_" Minha mente é de adulto... não peça coisas impossivéis... dattebayo." - tenta argumentar._

_" Mas, dá para não olhar maliciosamente para ela?"_

_" Está difícil..." - escuta um leve riso._

_" É simples, então não a olhe e trate de aplacar "seus hormônios"..."_

_" Vou tentar... desculpe... pensando bem, só tem uma coisa que acho ruim até agora, por ter voltado"_

_" O quê?" - embora desconfiasse._

_" Ficar na "secura", por enquanto..." - fala desanimado._

_"Aff... fala sério" - revira os olhos, aborrecido._

_"É que já experimentei e muito... é mais complicado ainda, dattebayo."_

_Escuta um suspiro cansado de Youko e ri levemente._

Decide não olhar Ayame e nisso, o professor pergunta:

- O meu está muito bom e o seu?

- Também! O ramen do Ichiraku é o melhor que existe, dattebayo!

- É bom ouvir isso! Para vocês, mais um ramen de cortesia!

- Eba!

Nisso, torna a mergulhar na chawan, comendo com euforia. O chuunin sorria ao vê-lo. Já o via como um filho. Então, decide se desculpar.

- Naruto...

- Mmmmummm mnnmnnn? - pergunta de boca cheia.

_" Naruto! Mastigue a comida, engula e depois, pergunte!"_

_" Tá, foi mal... raposa chata..."_

Engole a comida e pergunta:

- O que, Iruka-sensei? - olha a face triste dele e seu olhar baixo.

- Me desculpe...

- Pelo quê?

Não entende o porque daquele olhar, o Chef apenas olha rapidamente, já sabendo o porque e servindo o ramen extra, entra dentro do estabelecimento, fingindo pegar algo, junto com Ayame, para deixa-los a sós. Confiava em Naruto, além de que, Iruka também vinha muitas vezes.

- Por já ter olhado para você como os outros...

Uzumaki sorri e fala, pondo a mão no ombro dele:

- Não se preocupe... tudo bem.

- Por mim, não... já fui como você... fiquei orfão e nunca mais tive quem me elogiasse, embora, ao contrário de você, eu experimentei o amor de uma pai e de uma mãe e sem contar, que não enfrentava ódio, apenas, não tinha ninguém para reconhecer o que fazia... e por isso, fiz muitas besteiras, para chamar a atenção... - fala, com os olhos úmidos.

- Então, te perdôo... ninguém é perfeito, o que importa é que superou seus sentimentos... não importa o passado e sim, o futuro...

Ele olha para o jovem que sorri e em seus olhos, bondade. Não demonstrava rancor, raiva, ódio ou censura. Iruka o acompanha e sorri, acarinhando os cabelos dourados, como um pai faria.

- Certo! Vamos comer, dattebayo! - Uzumaki fala animado, voltando a sorrir enquanto come seu ramen com os hashis(pauzinhos), sorvendo em seguida, o caldo.

Nisso, o Chef volta, com algumas coisas nas mãos. Iruka termina a sua porção extra, junto com a do Naruto e paga a conta. Em seguida se despedem, o chuunin sentindo um peso sair de suas costas, podendo ergue-las novamente.

Dentro de seu apartamento, após tomar um banho, está deitado na cama e conversa com seu melhor amigo e companheiro de luta:

_" Que bom, um problema a menos... " - Uzumaki fala, não escondendo um sorriso no rosto - mas, como ele mudou? Só havia começado a me tratar como filho, depois do incidente com Mizuki."_

_" Não sei... mas, acredito que possa ter algo a ver com o jii-chan..."_

Uzumaki pensa, de fato, era uma hipótese bem plausivél e explicaria a mudança de atitude. De fato, Sandaime sempre o ajudava, diretamente ou indiretamente. No fundo, mesmo no antigo Naruto, o respeitava e proporcionalmente, agora, desejava salva-lo de Orochimaru.

_Ouvindo esse pensamento, a raposa, fala:_

_" Nós o salvaremos, Naruto... ele é outra pessoa que merece uma "segunda chance"."_

_" Com certeza, além disso, quero retribuir toda a ajuda que me deu, por todos esses anos, nas sombras... sem revelar-se."_

_Após um minuto de silêncio, o bijuu pergunta:_

_"Não ia lá hoje?"_

_"É mesmo! Eu estava me esquecendo, dattebayo! Obrigado por lembrar, Kyuubi!"_

_"Agora, me conte uma novidade..." - nisso, ri gostosamente._

_"Eu mereço... - e ri também - vou precisar de sua ajuda."_

_" Beleza!"_

Faz os selos e bate com a mão no chão.

- Senpou! Kuchyose Kyuubi no jutsu!

A raposa surge, abanando as caudas e pula no ombro do jovem.

- Vamos lá, dattebayo!

E salta pela janela, pulando de telhado em telhado.


	8. Espirito da Juventude

Na calada da noite, Kyuubi corria silenciosamente como um gato ao meu lado. Eu sabia onde era a casa do Gai-sensei, na verdade, sabia onde era a casa da maioria das pessoas da vila.

Pulei na sacada da janela, não precisando mais entrar no modo sennin para sentir chackra a uma curta distância e a moradia estava completamente vazia, mesmo assim, andei cuidadosamente, com meu amigo já no ombro.

Tirei uma Kunai do bolso e usei para levantar a fechadura e pelo vão das janelas, Youko pulou, desaparecendo entre os cômodos da morada, mas, podia ouvir sua voz rindo na minha mente, pois, a casa do sensei sobrancelhudo era cheia de coisas engraçadas...

Num canto da sala dele, havia um display de papelão (como aqueles de cinema) do próprio Gai-sensei, com uma pose de Nice Guy e um sorriso colgate, num outro, havia uma roupa verde igual aquela do Lee, só que um pouco menor, toda suja e rasgada, pendurada na parede com uma placa escrito: "Minha primeira roupa Fogo da juventude". Havia dezenas de pesos pendurados, guardados ou mesmo jogados por todo o ambiente. Peguei alguns e testei, eram todos muito leves, nem me incomodavam, nenhum deles passava de duzentos quilos...

Mas vi mais um que me chamou a ateção, era o menor de todos, mas não era alaranjado como o resto, estava dentro de uma redoma de vidro. Eram quatro faixas de um vermelho sangue, duas pra se colocar no tornozelo e duas para os pulsos, como eram pequenas, concluí que deviam ser os que a Besta verde usava quando era criança, então resovi deixar pra lá, mas Kyuubi me alertou:

_"Experimente..."_

_"Mas, devem ser ainda mais leves que os outros..."_

_"Não são... eu sinto chackra emanando deles... chackra de um bijuu..."_

_"Eu não sinto nada..."_

_"Minha percepção de chakra é um pouco mais sensível que a sua, esta redoma está bloquendo a emanação, abra-a e você sentirá..."_

Resolvi fazer o que ele falou. Abri a redoma e de imediato senti um chakra emanar dos pesos. Se eu estivesse no modo sennin, teria percebido antes. Duvidava que qualquer shinobi, exceto um sensor talentoso, percebesse aquela emanação de chakra e muito menos, conseguisse caracteriza-la como pertencente a uma Youma.

Peguei o peso e o levantei. Era incrívelmente pesado e duvidava que Gai conseguisse erguer pelo menos um, mesmo, eu, precisei das duas mãos para erguer e tirar da caixa. Se soltasse, mesmo sendo de uma altura mínima, só um deles provavelmente destruiria o prédio... estimei que pesassem uma tonelada, cada, ao todo quatro mil quilos...

_"O metal foi comprimido e condensado até esse tamanho mínimo, pelo chakra de um bijuu, por isso esta tão pequeno e pesado..."_

_"Só conheço um lugar no mundo que poderia fazer pesos como esse - respondi ao pensamento da Kyuubi- Vila da Nuven, no país do Trovão. O chacka provavelmente vem do Hachibi e devem ter sido feitos para o Raikage..."_

_"Concordo..."_

Puxei um pergaminho no bolso e comecei o ritual de selar os pesos, pois, seria muito trabalhoso leva-los para casa, era mais fácil assim...

Depois que fiz o último selo e manchei de sangue o papel, os pesos desapareceram e um símbolo surgiu no meio do pergaminho de selamento. Eu o enrolei, amarrei e guardei bem guardado. No exato instante que me virei pra ir embora, vejo Gai entrar cambaleando pra dentro do apartamento.

Sem fechar a redoma, eu me escondi embaixo da cama, onde pude ver a Besta verde de Konoha entrar na própria casa, mais bêbado que uma porta, agarrando o próprio display em tamanho real e começando a girar de um lado para o outro, dançando com ele.

Kyuubi, que já tinha voltado pra dentro da minha mente, não se incomodou em segurar o riso, como eu estava fazendo, com muito custo. Gargalhou gostosamente, enquanto o sensei conversava sozinho ou melhor discutia consigo mesmo, se chamando de fracassado e fraco. Em seguida, cambaleou até a redoma onde estavam os pesos e ficou olhando pra ela, enquanto eu gelava de baixo da cama e até a raposa parou de rir.

-M-Meus pesos... HIC!... onde estão o-os pesinhos do papai?

Ele cambaleava de um lado pro outro, parecendo que ia cair a qualquer momento e enquanto estava de costas, rapidamente saí de meu esconderijo, fugindo pela sacada.

O apartamento inteiro fedia a sakê e a última coisa que eu ouvi enquanto corria dali foi:

-KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! COMO OUSA DESTRUIR MEU ESPÍRITO DA JUVENTUDE?


	9. Insistencia da besta verde de konoha

No apartamente. Gai, tomba para trás e em menos de cinco minutos, dorme pesadamente, com a bocarra aberta, babando.

Já longe dali, Naruto decidiu treinar no bosque, até se acostumar com os pesos, Pois, corria o risco do piso de seu apartamento ser destruído se um daqueles pesos caísse por descuido e não podia correr tal risco.

Chegando a uma clareira, abre o pergaminho e desfaz o selo. Em meio a uma fumaça, os pesos surgem. Com muita dificuldade, calça as tornozereiras e depois, as munhequeiras. O resultado como esperado, era não conseguir se levantar. Tenta, mas, continua fracassando.

_ "Posso usar o modo sennin, mas..."_

_ " Quer tentar sem ser no modo mais forte, para que fortaleça ainda mais, né?"_

_ "Isso."_

_ " Concentre-se e juntos, iremos descobrir."_

_ " Certo"_

Ele se concentra e percebe algo. A raposa resolve falar:

_ "Sinto... que ele quer se integrar ao seu chakra."_

_ "Percebi... é uma sensação estranha..."_

_ "Não se preocupe, comigo aqui não terá problema."_

_ "Obrigado"_

Nisso, se concentra, permitindo a integração e de imediato, descobre pelas oscilações entre os chakras, que precisava criar um equilíbrio, como fez quando aprendia o modo sennin, com Fukasaku. A diferença, é que eram "quatro" pontos e que utilizaria seu chakra, para treinar com os pesos, ao mesmo tempo, que tinha que manter um fluxo de chakra constante nos pés e nas mãos, para alivar o peso no meio a sua volta.

Sem contar que estes, deixariam seu corpo mais pesado, limitando os movimentos, até conseguir lidar com eles.

Passou a noite toda meditando até que conseguiu, após muito esforço, descobrir um "truque" para isso, assim como foi quando aprendeu o mizu no kinobori, a técnica de andar na água. Para os pesos, necessitaria manter um chakra constante tanto para os pesos, quanto o meio a sua volta. Senão fizesse isso, quando fosse pular num tronco ou andar sobre uma superfície delicada, esta se romperia.

Sabia que na forma que estava, era mais difícil, mas, em compensação, se treinasse na forma "mais fraca", digamos assim, refletiria para uma forma "mais forte", no caso o modo sennin, ampliando muitas vezes os resultados.

Após horas, consegue ergue-se, pois, encontrara o ponto de equilíbrio ideal. Enfim, dominara o truque, agora precisava treinar para que fizesse inconscientemente. Atualmente, sabia que se distraísse sua mente com algo, corria o risco de romper este controle. Mas, era só uma questão de treino e de se habituar.

_ " Omedetou (meus parabéns)! Conseguiu... porém, deve tomar cuidado... não se entusiasme ainda, até domina-la a ponto de fazer esse "truque" naturalmente, como sua segunda natureza..." - ele alerta o jovem, ao ver na mente dele, o que iria fazer e sentir este entusiasmado._

_ " Eu vou tomar cuidado"_ - fala animadamente.

Salta para um galho próximo dali e começa a pular de galho em galho, escolhendo os mais finos. Kyuubi gritava em sua mente, "para tomar cuidado" e " se controlar". Mas, ignorava-o. Estava tão extasiado, que no salto seguinte, se distraiu e quando seus pés chegaram no galho, este rachou imediatamente, fazendo Naruto cair em queda livre.

Sentindo isso, Youko automaticamente envolveu o corpo do jovem com seu chakra e duas caudas, para que não sofresse muitos danos com o choque. Afunda no solo, consideravelmente e após o bijuu se certificar de que está bem, gargalha gostosamente:

_ " Eu não avisei?"_

Naruto ergue a face suja de terra, o "manto da raposa" já havia sumindo. Fala, aborrecido, mais por ouvir a raposa rir até passar mal:

_ "Eu sei..."_

Caminha até um riacho límpido próximo dali e lava o rosto, retirando a terra. Graças ao "manto", não sofrera maiores danos. Ouve um coaxar e vê um sapo, que mergulha no riacho, logo a sua frente. Sentindo que o bijuu se cansou de ri, comenta:

_ " Vou ter que refazer o pacto com os sapos, né?"_

_ " Provavelmente... e só tem uma pessoa que possuí habilidade para invocar o sapo que tem o contrato, o Jiraya, mas, neste momento, não está em Konoha e vai levar uns bons 6 meses."_

_ "Muito tempo"_

_ "Paciência é uma virtude"_

_ "É verdade."_

De repente, sente muita fome, acabando por sentir uma fraqueza momentanêa.

_ "Creio que é normal, depois desse esforço"_

_ "Vou precisar de seu chakra..."_

_ "À vontade"_

Usando o chakra da Kyuubi, seus olhos ficam vermelhos e as feições um tanto ferais. Com incrível rapidez, chega até seu apartamento, pulando pela janela, faminto. Pega uma panela imensa, coloca água e deixa ferver para jogar o ramen, pegando vários saquinhos do mesmo, mais da metade existente na dispensa.

_ "Vai continuar assim?"_

_ "Até fazer o ramen e comer um pouco... do jeito que estou fraco, tombo no chão, auxiliado pelos pesos e não como nada..."_

Kyuubi revira os olhos.

_ "Francamente..."_

Nisso, água ferve e ele joga o macarrão, preparando alguns acompanhamentos, como carne de porco, parcos legumes e os temperos tradicionais, além de shoyou. Fica babando enquanto espera a comida. A raposa revira os olhos, abanando a cabeça para os lados, pelo comportamento quase indecente para com o alimento.

Tudo pronto, senta na mesa e afobado, come da panela mesmo, o mais rápido que pode e quando se engasga, bebe um copo de água. Desfaz a transformação após sentir suas forças voltando.

_ "Dá para ser mais educado?"_

_ "Preciso me reabastecer de ramen..."_

_ "Por acaso, é movido por ramen?"_

_ "Por aí"_

_ "Só você mesmo..."_ - a raposa escuta ele ri levemente.

Termina de comer em tempo recorde, lava a panela e prepara o resto do ramen da dispensa. Pronto, come novamente, na panela, de maneira voraz, quase indecente.

_ "Gasp... mais?" _- a raposa fica boquiaberta.

_ "Claro! Achou que só aquilo estava bom?"_

_ "Me pergunto, como cabe tanta comida..."_

Naruto ri seguido de Kyuubi. O jovem fala:

_ "Sério... nunca senti tanta fome assim em um treino... esses pesos exigem demais de mim"_

_ "Pode ser esse o motivo... embora, seja seu vício de ramen... descontando um outro.."_

Naruto sorri e fala:

_ "Ambos são viciantes..."_

_ "Vocês humanos... ainda não os compreendo... qual o prazer do sexo?"_

_ "Esse é seu problema! Por isso, está aborrecido!"_

_ "Nani? ( O quê)"_ - não compreende de imediato.

_ "Devia procurar uma raposa fêmea... aí, vocês dois... deve ter alguma por aqui..." - fala em pensamento sorrindo._

Um silêncio mortal impera, até que o bijuu explode dentro dele, rosnando:

_ "Baka! Nos bijuus não temos sexo!"_

_ "Ahhh, mas, sua voz é masculina! Isso evidência que é macho..."_

Mais calmo, fala:

_ "Além de que, não temos aquilo..."_

Uzumaki se engasga e tem que beber água, a raposa sorri:

_ "Bem feito"_

Se refazendo, fala, forçando um tom pesaroso, embora, quisesse ri:

_ "Meus pêsames..."_

_ "Até que parece que sente... e o responsavél disso, é o Rikudou Sennin."_

_ "Apoiado!"_

E nisso, ambos começando a se descontrair novamente.

Terminada a refeição, invoca um kage bushin para lavar a louça, enquanto observa que seu estoque de ramen por um mês inteiro, fora consumido em menos de uma hora.

_ "Vou ter que ir as compras..."_

_ "Espero, que não se torne um hábito"_

_ "Eu também, amigo" _- comenta preocupado.

_ "Amanhã é o teste... ou melhor, hoje, daqui a vinte minutos."_

_ "O quê? Por que não me avisou antes?"_

Nisso, começa a se trocar afobadamente.

_ "Não é minha obrigação lembra-lo, apenas te fiz um favor, nada mais..."_

_ "Eu não dormi nada! E estou cansado!"_

_ "Menos conversa e mais ação"_

Nisso, se troca velozmente e ao ver os livros, tem uma ideia. A raposa vendo o pensamento deste, sacode a cabeça para os lados, murmurando:

_ "Folgado..."_

_ "Por favor..."_

_ "Quer que te ajude a colar, não é?"_

_ "É que sou péssimo em contas e sem contar, que fazer prova teórica, nunca foi 'minha praia' , digamos assim, você sabe disso... por favor..."_

_ "Aff... "_

_ "Preciso me igualar em nota ao Sasuke, ele sempre compete com a Sakura-chan no quesito notas..." - nisso se 'descabela', desesperado._

_ "Tá, tá... eu ajudo na prova... mas, promete no futuro ser mais responsavél?"_

_ "Eu prometo..."_

_ "Então, vamos" - fala cansado._

Como esperado, Naruto vai bem, claro, graças a ajuda da Kyuubi, que está escondida próxima dali, com os livros, após ele invoca-la. Eles se comunicavam via isso, fazia a prova tranquilamente, pois, Sasuke competia nas notas com Sakura. Procurara fazer a média que este conseguia em testes anteriores e só entregou a prova depois dele.

Enquanto ficava segurando a prova, até que Uchiha entregasse, simulando fazer mais algumas coisas nas questões, tivera uma ideia de como poder fazer o treinamento com ele e seguir, Gai-sensei. Afinal, era impreencindivél que resolvesse o assunto dos pesos, antes que o junnin procurasse o Sandaime e tinha o jutsu ideal para isso, um dos jutsus secretos do Clã Uzumaki.

Tinha uma vaga ideia de como usar essa técnica em Gai, sem maiores problemas. Ele e Youko haviam trocado ideias mentalmente, relativo a melhor maneira de fazer isso e graças a esta conversa, tinha um plano inicial formado em sua mente.

Para treinar com Sasuke, usaria um kage bushin e a raposa faria um treino diferente, sob um pretexto qualquer, mas, que teria sua serventia, não sendo algo inútil.

Uchiha termina o teste e entrega, Naruto, depois dele e ambos conversam sobre as questões e em seguida, se despedem. O jovem loiro, vai até o telhado da academia, escondido e recolhe os livros, colocando-os rapidamente na mochila, de qualquer jeito. Seu amigo, já havia voltado á sua mente.

Naruto foi comer do Ichiraku e tivera que não olhar para Ayame, o que se tornou complicado, mas, graças a implicância da Kyuubi, conseguira. Devora três chawans, confirmando que aquele treinamento com pesos, de fato, abrira mesmo o seu apetite, que já não era pouco. Pensando bem, sempre fora assim, após um treinamento ou exercício intenso e tinha que lidar com o peso de seu corpo, constantemente.

Em seguida, conjura um Kage bushin, no lugar onde ambos usavam para treinar e invoca o bijuu, que ficaria com o clone. Saí dali e usando henge, escondido, assume a aparência de um garoto qualquer da vila, para poder seguir Gai e também, para que se encontrasse Sasuke, este não o reconhecesse.

Se concentra, preparando-se para localizar a Besta Verde, mas, ao virar para o lado, vê Kakashi na banca, segurando com as mãos trêmulas, o último lançamento do ero-sennin: "Icha Icha", com os olhos brilhantes. Parecendo hipnotizado, paga ao jornaleiro pelo livro e põe-se a ler atentamente.

Uzumaki localizou Gai, que vinha em alta velocidade até perto do junnin e resolveu fingir que olhava uma loja, mas, prestaria atenção na discussão dos dois.

Este chega, ainda fedendo a sake. A falta dos pesos fez ele sair sem tomar banho. O ninja copiador torce o nariz:

- Não mais vai fugir, Kakashi! Eu te encontrei!

- Hai, hai(sim)... - fala desinteressado como de costume.

- Como ousa destruir meu espírito da juventude? - aponta o dedo em riste.

- Espirito da juventude? - pergunta, sem deixar de olhar o livro, demonstrando o quanto queria lê-lo e não perder tempo com besteiras.

- Isso! Como ousa? O fogo da minha juventude queima para...

Mas, não termina a frase, pois, este desaparece numa nuvem de fumaça, deixando no chão, um cachorrinho de pelúcia, igual ao Pakun, com um bilhete entre as patinhas: "Fui".

Ele cerra os punhos com força e grita:

- Kakashi!

Um corvo voa no céu:

- Aho! Aho! Aho! ( aho - tolo, idiota)

Gai fica olhando onde instantes antes seu rival se encontrava. Irritado, saí dali, procurando-o, nem que tivesse que caça-lo por toda Konoha.

Naruto abafava á todo o custo o riso, pois, estava se controlando ao máximo, enquanto assistia a cena. Se refazendo, segue-o, através do chakra.

Localiza o junnin pelo chakra. O shinobi se encontrava no parque de Konoha, em cima de um galho, mais precisamente e com toda a certeza, lendo o livro pervertido.

Notando que seu alvo estava bem longe dele, usa henge, assumindo a aparência de Kakashi, ficando embaixo de uma árvore, em um campinho ali perto, que estava interditado para reparos. Percebera que tinha muitas pessoas longe dali e que, em breve, o encontraria, o que não tarda a acontecer.

- Te achei, Kakashi!

- Percebi. - e finge ler o livro, como o verdadeiro faria.

- Quero meu espírito da juventude de volta!

Fechando o livro e guardando-o em seguida, fala:

- Que tal uma aposta?

Os olhos de Gai brilham e vê uma espécie de fogo surgir de trás de seus olhos, suas narinas apliam-se e grita, em uma felicidade indecente:

- Esse é o meu adversário!

Naruto revira os olhos e pensa:

_ "Como Kakashi aguenta?"_

_ "Isso é um mistério..." _- e escuta o riso abafado da Kyuubi, que se divertia com as cenas. Mesmo longe dali, conseguia ver tudo perfeitamente.

- Se perder... devolverá meus pesos e andará por toda a Konoha de ponta cabeça!

- Se você perder, fará a mesma coisa, só que com uma pedra na sola dos pés.

- Ok! - e levanta o polegar, na melhor pose "Nice Guy" , juntamente com um sorriso colgate - Hoje, mostraremos quem é superior! Espero que esteja preparado!

- Hai, hai... será uma disputa de conhecimento de selos. Cada um de nós fará um jutsu e o oponente deve adivinhar qual técnica é.

- Perfect! - e dá mais um sorriso colgate. Uzumaki revira os olhos, novamente, enquanto suspira.

- Eu vou começar primeiro, afinal, fui eu que propus esse teste...

- Claro! Quem fala o teste, começa primeiro! Este é meu rival!

Olhando atentamente para ele, Naruto começa a sequência de selos do jutsu secreto do Clã Uzumaki. O sensei arrisca, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Nujinko no Jutsu (Técnica de Rastreamento)!

- Não... Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu. ( ? -Técnica da reposição da memória).

Gai fica em uma espécie de transe, enquanto sua memória é substituída por outra.

Apaga que ele já teve os pesos e o que se referia, de fato, ao falar com Kakashi na banca, sobre este destruir o seu espírito da juventude. Modificou, para que fosse no sentido das perdas constantes para ele e que o havia encontrado somente naquele momento, na banca. Naruto agradecia de ter descoberto os pergaminhos secretos do clã.

Em seguida, o sensei desmaia.O ajeita embaixo da árvore, saindo dali, sabendo por seus poderes, que ninguém os viu. Mas, observaria a distância. Vê este se levantar após alguns minutos e apoiar a mão na árvore, enquanto se refazia.

- Que dor de cabeça... deve ter sido da bebida... e no final, não encontrei Kakashi para acertamos as contas! Queria me redimir pela derrota de ontem!

Caminha até sua casa, mas, é encontrado por seu time.

- Sensei! Por onde andou? - Ten Ten está de mau-humor, com as mãos apoiadas na cintura, olhando-o severamente.

Nota, os três olhando para ele. A jovem aborrecida, Neiji, visivelmente irritado e Rock Lee, preocupado.

- O que houve? Por que estão assim?

- Por quê? - a jovem se exalta - tínhamos uma missão hoje! Esperamos o senhor por horas no portão!

- Missão? - fica com os olhos arregalados e branco como papel.

- O senhor ia até o Sandaime, ver qual missão era... estávamos indo para lá, pensando em encontra-lo.

- Fomos até o apartamento do senhor, Gai-sensei e não o achamos. Falei á eles, que provavelmente estava treinando, inspirado pelo fogo da juventude e por isso, se esqueceu. - fala com a costumeira admiração.

- Treinando? - Neiji aproxima o nariz e em seguida, junta as sombrançelhas, apertando o nariz com o dedo - está fedendo a sakê ordinário, isso sim!

- Ontem, fui a um bar beber e acordei, com minha energia juvenil fluindo pelo corpo e treinei! - dá um sorriso colgate e faz uma pose de nice guy, seguido por Lee. Os demais, reviram os olhos.

_ "Tal mestre, tal discípulo"_ - Naruto ri enquanto observa a cena, sobre a segurança de uma frondosa copa de árvore.

_ " Verdade" _- e a raposa ri também.

- Vou tomar um banho e nos encontraremos na entrada do prédio do Hokage! Ponham todos o fogo da juventude em nossa missão!

- Hai, Gai-sensei! - grita cheio de energia com o punho direito fechado e lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

Faz a última pose Nice guy e saí dali, com pressa, para tomar banho e se trocar.

- Vamos... - vira-se para falar aos amigos, mas, os vê longe dali.

- Esperem! - corre para alcança-los.

Sorrindo, por seu plano ter dado certo, se dirige até o local, onde seu clone e Sasuke treinavam.

Do alto de uma árvore, mantendo o fluxo de chakra constante para seus pés, para ajudar com o peso atual de seu corpo, enquanto sente as retrições causadas pelos pesos, via Kyuubi finalizando a sessão de treinamento com um treino mental. Em seguida, o clone e Uchiha conversam mais um pouco sobre o treino naquele dia, seu amigo entusiasmado e agradecendo a raposa.

Este se desfaz em fumaça, voltando a mente do verdadeiro Uzumaki, que segue ambos pelas árvores, começando a notar, que estava praticando o treino inconscientemente.

Espera seu bushin e Sasuke se despedirem, para depois desfazer a técnica e absorver a experiência deste. Sorri ao ver quanto ele melhorou.

Seu estômago ronca e vai ao Ichiraku, antes de fazer compras, para reabastecer o estoque de ramen do armário.

_ "Não só de ramen... também de outros ingredientes, para uma nutrição saudavél e equilibrada..." o repreende mentalmente._

_ "Tá..."_

E murmura algo como "raposa chata"

_ "Eu ouvi"_ - ela fala da mente dele.

Corre até o Ichiraku e detona quatro chawans. Para sua sorte e infelicidade, Ayame tinha saído mais cedo. Devora ferozmente e paga com os cupons.

Em seguida, vai ao mercado, enchendo o carrinho de ramen e colocando outras coisas, em quantidades insignificantes, se comparado aos inúmeros pacotes de macarrão. De novo, se depara com os costumeiros olhares frios, mas, ignora.

Saí dali, indo ao seu apartamento e após comer bem, deixa um clone lavando a louça. Kyuubi fala:

_ "Use sempre os pesos... só tire para tomar banho."_

_ " E dormir?"_

_ "Durma com eles... assim terá maiores resultados"._

_ "Verdade"_

Toma um banho demorado, fazendo a água quente cair em seus músculos tensos, tanto pela correria do dia, quanto por causa dos pesos. Não sentia grande diferença, embora fosse o primeiro dia. Se seca e troca-se em seguida, pondo o pijama e os pesos.

Encontrava-se tão cansado, que enfiou os itens que precisavam ser gelados de qualquer maneira na geladeira e deixara as sacolas de ramen nos sacos, no chão.

Desfaz o bushin e põe o colchão no chão, por medida de segurança. Deita, cobrindo-se sonolento, cansado, não só pelos pesos, mas, também, por passar a noite anterior em claro, treinando.

Não tardou a dormir, de tão esgotado. Antes de adormecer, foi até o campo onde Kyuubi ficava e deitou em cima de uma das patas deste, que deitou a cabeça imensa, no lado de Uzumaki e os dois durmiram praticamente, ao mesmo tempo.


	10. Encontros

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que roub..., quer dizer, "peguei emprestado" os pesos do Gai-sensei, desde que fiz a prova e passei no exame teórico da academia. Nesse meio tempo, eu revivi os acontecimentos com o pergaminho roubado e Mizuki, mas não deixei que a shuriken dele acertasse meu professor e tive que maneirar muito enquanto batia nele.

Eu também já havia me acostumado quase que completamente com os pesos, conseguindo moldar meu chakra por eles e andar pelo galho mais fino, sem quebra-lo, além da minha força estar aumentando, junto com meu apetite. Mas, tinha esperança que com o tempo, a fome diminuísse, senão, seria complicado, afinal, gastaria e muito para manter-me satisfeito.

- Não sei como consegue comer tanto, Naruto... - Iruka comenta, sorrindo, vendo a quantidade de chawans empilhadas.

_"Nem eu..."- a raposa murmurou em concordância, rindo._

_"Raposa chata..."_

- É que estou me esforçando muito nos treinos... vou ficar mais forte que todos os Hokages, dattebayo! E todos terão que me reconhecer...

Eu falei, sorvendo a sopa da minha sétima tigela de ramen, sorrindo bastante. Iruka-sensei riu, junto com Ichiraku, Ayame e Youko na minha cabeça.

- Quantas vezes por dia você falava isso, hein, Naruto?

- Em média quatro...- respondi fingindo seriedade, minha atenção estava, como sempre, dividida entre a Kyuubi na minha cabeça e o que acontecia ao meu redor.

Grande parte da minha atenção que observava o local, estava ocupada tentando não olhar para a Ayame.

_"Cara... como ela era gostosa... "_

_"Naruto..."_

_"Esse rostinho de anjo... e pensar na cara de safada que ela fazia quando eu colo..."_

_"Droga, garoto! Pare de pensar essas coisas!"_

Eu ria comigo mesmo, colocando a sétima tigela na pilha e sorrindo abertamente. Às vezes, era legal irritar Youko.

_"Eu ouvi isso..."_

_"Gomen..."_

_"Acho que precisa sair com alguém... para acalmar essa fome e também..."_

_"Se eu me tornar mais popular, vai facilita as coisas..."_

Eu completei o pensamento do meu companheiro, realmente, eu precisava pensar em alguma garota legal. A Ino e a Sakura nem pensar, a Mayumi até que era legal, mas...

Me despedi do meu sensei, do tio e da "Ayame-gostosa" e sai caminhando devagar. Naquela época, eu era muito barulhento e isso não me ajudava muito com as garotas, tinha que ficar mais calminho, mas, só um pouco.

Outra razão eram minhas roupas.

Francamente, não consigo imaginar como eu gostava daquela roupa berrante de quando era criança.

"Você não gostava tanto assim..."- Kyuubi me falou mentalmente - "Não se lembra? Você usava para chamar a atenção..."

"Verdade... agora que você falou... eu tinha me esquecido..."

As tinha comprado naquela época, um pouco antes de me formar. Agora, não. Em vez delas, eu usava uma calça preta um pouco larga, bem resistente e confortável, que chegava até abaixo do meu calcanhar, bem rente ao chão, diferente das calças que usava antes, que geralmente paravam na canela, as sandálias ninjas costumeiras e uma camiseta de manga comprida, branca, com o símbolo do redemoinho atrás.

Estava caminhando calmamente na rua, sem prestar muita atenção aonde estava indo, conversando com a raposa, quando trombei com alguém, ou melhor, este trombou comigo.

-Aiii!

Meu corpo não se moveu, mas, seja quem for, foi de bunda ao chão. Fiquei irritado com meu amigo, pois, percebeu e não me avisou. Vendo meus pensamentos, comentou:

"_Paciência filhote... vai me agradecer por isso..."_

Não entendi o que queria dizer, porém, quando olhei para ver quem tinha derrubado, vi TenTen esfregando a bunda e reclamando baixinho, suas sacolas de comprar espalhadas. Sorri internamente.

-Desculpe, não te vi...

Ofereci a mão para ela levantar e esta aceitou, então, a icei para cima. A Kunochi olhou pra mim por um momento, depois desviou o rosto, um pouco corada, me fazendo sorrir.

Mas ainda estava um pouco irritada.

-Não olha por onde anda? Parece que choquei-me com uma parede...

Rindo, me desculpei, deixando a voz macia. Detesto admitir, mas havia aprendido aquilo com o Ero-sennin, a diferença, era que comigo funcionava.

-N-Não foi nada... – respondeu, meio corada.

Por dentro, eu afagava o pescoço da raposa, agradecendo-o

-Você é a TenTen-san, não é? Meu nome é Naruto...

Ela me olhou diferente por um segundo. Como era um criança, não sabia sobre Youko, mas, os pais dela com certeza a avisaram para não se aproximar de mim, dizendo que não era boa companhia e provavelmente, coisas muito piores.

-H-Hai... como sabe meu nome?

-Nós estudamos juntos... só que você é mais velha que eu, então, se formou antes... sem contar que repeti... três vezes...

Eu abri um grande sorriso e esta sorriu um pouco, brincando com os dedos nas costas.

-Você não conseguia fazer o henge no jutsu...

-É, mais eu acabei pegando a manha...

- Claro, é uma garota muito talentosa e esforçada, além de bonita, claro.

Ela fica encabulada e nervosa, agradecendo:

- O-Obrigada... é...é... a primeira vez... que me chamam assim.

- Não acredito.

- Não? - o olha atentamente, curiosa.

- Uma garota tão linda quanto você... com certeza, deve ouvir muitas vezes...

- Só os meus pais falam isso... os meus amigos, dizem que sou muito masculina... que falta feminilidade em mim e...

- Também, um bando de fedelhos... eles não saberiam reconhecer uma bela mulher, nem que ficasse na frente deles... a prova, é que não viram você... francamente...

- Meus pais comentaram isso também... que faltava maturidade neles...

Fala nervosamente, torcendo as mãos, pois, não estava acostumada a receber tanta atenção de um garoto, que não fosse uma luta ou treino.

Ela fica em silêncio, encabulada e olhando para baixo, vê as sacolas, preparando para pega-las, quando Naruto as recolhe rapidamente. A ninja estende a mão para pega-las, mas, sorrindo, Uzumaki fala, em um tom de voz doce:

- Pode deixar que eu levo para você... é o minímo que posso fazer, depois da trombada.

A garota fica agradavelmente surpresa, pois, não esperava essa gentileza toda de uma criança. Era diferente dos demais e sentia isso. Não via nenhum mal em conversar com ele e julgando por seus atos, não compreendia como os pais dela falaram aquelas coisas dele, sendo, que pessoalmente, não aparentava ser nada daquilo.

- Arigatou, Naruto-kun.

- Posso chama-la de Ten-chan?

- Pode. - sorri timidamente - é por aqui.

Caminham por meia hora, conversando e aos poucos, a kunochi vai se soltando. Conformem conversam, confirmava suas suspeitas. De fato, este tinha uma maturidade, que não se encontrava em outras crianças. Julgando por isso, dava a sensação da mente de um adulto, no corpo de uma criança. Seus traços eram muito bonitos e harmoniosos, olhando mais atentamente, notou os orbes azuis, que eram intensos como o céu.

Chegam em uma travessa e a jovem aponta para uma espécie de dojo e atrás dele, uma casa. Olhando mais atentamente, nota, atrás da morada, uma espécie de cúpula, de onde saía uma fumaça densa, avermelhada.

- Eu moro ali e em frente, é o dojo da minha família, aquela cúpula, é onde forjamos as armas, trabalhamos com encomenda também.

- Muito legal! - olha admirado - E muito bonito também.

- Obrigada... minha família tem tradição no uso de diversas armas e conhecimento delas, inclusive, desenvolvemos armas personalizadas, pois, forjamos também... a usamos, através da invocação delas, via pergaminhos, sendo uma habilidade nata do meu clã... estou treinando para dominar a invocação do pergaminho da terra, um dos mais complexos.

- Então, você invocam diversas armas de pergaminhos, além de fabrica-las, né? - pergunta, demonstrando interesse, pois, as mulheres gostavam disso.

Afinal, conhecia muito bem, a técnica do clã dela e como esperado, ela gostou da atenção e corou novamente.

- Sugoi! É incrível!

- Acha mesmo?

- Claro! E como é talentosa, com toda a certeza não vai demorar para aprender.

- Obrigada... agora, é melhor eu ir para casa. - e estende as mãos para pegar as sacolas - melhor meus pais não me verem com você... pois, senão, me darão sermão.

- É compreensivél... todos os pais são assim, bem, é o que penso.

Quando termina de recolher a última sacola das mãos do jovem, olha, confusa:

- Como assim?

- Não conheci amor de meus pais... eles morreram quando era um bebê.

Ela fica levemente triste e fala:

- Meus pêsames.

- Muito obrigado.

A jovem sorri e não percebe que a sacola estava parcialmente rasgada, caindo um dos itens na cesta. Rapidamente, ambos se curvam ao mesmo tempo e os rostos ficam a centímetros. Fica vermelha e desvia o olhar, lamentando em seu intímo, de ter parado de observar os orbes azuis deste.

- Muito obrigada por hoje... vou indo, pois, tenho que treinar com alguns pergaminhos.

Ela se vira, após curva-se levemente e se prepara para voltar, quando, Naruto fala, com um tom de voz gentil:

- Adorei conversar com você... e gostaria de conversar ainda mais. O que acha de nos encontramos em uma sorveteria, para trocamos mais algumas palavras?

TenTen parece ficar em dúvida, afinal, aquele convite a supreendeu. Após processar, notando o quanto o sorriso dele era lindo, fala, acanhada:

- Eu adoraria...

- Tem uma sorveteria aqui perto... Sorveteria Yuki no Booru [ Bola de neve (雪のボール)]... que tal:

- Ouvi falar sobre ele, parece muito bom.

- Amanhã á tarde, por volta de umas 17:30hs, o que acha? Ou não dá?

- Dá sim, não tenho nenhuma missão agora, vai demorar um pouco... estarei lá.

E nisso se aproxima, dando um beijo no rosto. A jovem fica com a face rubra e corre dali, entrando no dojo, mas, não sem antes olhar para Uzumaki, que sorri. Depois, saí dali, com um sorriso de ponta-a-ponta.

_" Obrigado amigo"_

_"Não disse que iria me agradecer?"_

_"É verdade" - nisso riem._

- Naruto?

Ele ouve a voz de Sasuke e se vira para ele. Ambos tocam seus punhos fechados.

- O que faz aqui? - olha mais atentamente e vê ele saindo do cabeleiro.

- Amanhã, temos que tirar fotos para o registro ninja... vim cortar um pouco o cabelo.

- Amanhã? - pergunta surpreso.

Uchiha ri levemente e fala:

- Sim.

_"Naruto, você terá que deixar aqueles acontecimentos, ocorrerem... por causa de Konohamaru"_

_"É verdade..."_

Nós dois andamos juntos e este comentou:

- Vi você junto daquela garota.

- Ela acabou esbarrando em mim e agora, iremos nos encontrar amanhã.

- Isso é muito bom. - e sorri.

Quando andam em uma quadra, vêem uma casa muito bonita e na frente deste, um lindo jardim de flores. Uma jovem, não tendo mais que 12 anos, com cabelos negros curtos e olhos castanhos, estava cuidando das flores.

Uchiha a olha por muito tempo. Naruto podia ver o tipo de olhar dele. Compreendeu e sorriu. Então, deu um pigarreio discreto e perguntou, ao ter a atenção dele:

- Você gosta dela, né? - soando mais como confirmação que interrogação.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, fala:

- Sim, sempre venho olha-la e me perco por horas. Não tentei conversar com ela, fico, somente olhando-a.

- Vou te dar umas dicas, memorize-as e dará tudo certo.

- Obrigado! Nisso, pega um caderninho, para anota-las.

- Primeiro...

Por duas horas, Naruto dá dicas e conselhos ao Sasuke, para conquistar Hana, uma garota meiga e gentil que amava gatos. Ele é encorajado e decide amanhã, tentar se aproximar dela. Cada vez que a via sorrir para ele, travava e dava um pequeno "yo", saindo em seguida dali, o mais rápido que podia.

Conversam um pouco mais, animadamente, enquanto comem doces que compraram em uma loja ali perto, quer dizer, Sasuke, pois, desconfiando que o dono o trataria rispidamente, decide deixar seu amigo ir lá e comprar a parte dele, dando uma desculpa qualquer, embora, o jovem Uchiha, não acreditasse muito e desconfiava do verdadeiro motivo.

Mas, não falara nada e Uzumaki agradecia mentalmente por isso.

Eles se despedem na praça e o jinchuuriki vai até seu apartamento. No caminho, conversa com seu amigo:

_"Amanhã é o dia da foto e como no Mizuki, vou ter que seguir os eventos, mas, posso mudar alguns..."_

_"Quais?" - a raposa fica curiosa._

_"A foto que vou tirar... eu parecia um palhaço... não quero uma foto ridícula... e como ter o respeito de Konohamaru... afinal, meus pensamentos mudaram."_

_"Mas, precisa tirar uma foto que obrigue o Sandaime a mandar você tirar outra..."_

_"Hum... posso pensar até amanhã..."_

_"É verdade, temos bastante tempo ainda..."_

_"Obrigado, de novo, por aquilo... espero que sirva, para ajudar um pouco..." - fala sonhador._

_"Ela é criança, portanto, controle seus hormônios..." - o adverte._

_"Adolescente... "_

_"Pré-adolescente..."_

_"Tá, que seja... mas, não é criança..."_

_"Não importa... só mantenha sua mente distante "daquilo"..."_

_"Daquilo o quê?" - banca o inocente._

_"Sabe muito bem do que estou falando..." - ele ouve um rosnado de aviso de seu amigo._

_"Hai, hai... relaxe..."_

_"Com você, nesse "fogo" todo... vai ser meio complicado..."_

_"Não se esqueça, que posso resolver esse problema, porém, não pode ser aqui em Konoha... vou ter que esperar as missões."_

_"Por isso mesmo, controle sua libido..."_

_"Vou tentar..."_


	11. Narutosensei

Em seu apartamento, prepara o ramen. Seu controle dos pesos, já estava em um nivél inconsciente e percebera, que mesmo sendo infímo, já não sentia-os pesados como de costume.

Come, depois, toma um banho e em seguida, deita na cama, agora o colchão não mais no chão, sendo seguro dormir em cima dele. Dobra os braços embaixo da cabeça e ele e seu amigo, começam a conversar entre si, pensando em como fazer uma foto, não ridícula e ao mesmo tempo, obrigando o Sandaime a faze-lo tirar outra.

Seus olhos se voltam distraidamente para a janela, onde um grupo de homens, em um prédio próximo dali, tiravam um cartaz de um filme. O ator, era um canastrão e fazia uma pose do tipo, "sou poderoso e gostoso", com um sorriso tipo colgate, que faria inveja à Gai e Rock Lee, os dedos no queixo, dois, o indicador e polegar, além de um chapéu de cawboy, enviesado.

Seu rosto se ilumina e vendo a ideia deste, a raposa sorri, era, de fato, muito boa.

_"Eis a pose perfeita!"_

_"É... excelente."_

_"Só preciso arranjar o chapéu... - ele fica pensativo - espere! Eu tenho esse chapéu, quer dizer, achei abandonado há quase um mês... quando o filme entrou em cartaz... alguém comprou e depois, jogou fora."_

_"Que sorte!"_

_"É... e pensar, que pretendia usa-lo para pregar uma peça... só preciso encontrar!"_

Se levanta, afobado, dirigindo-se a um pequeno armário, no canto. Pega na maçaneta para abrir, quando Kyuubi o alerta:

_"Naruto! Cuidado! Se lembra que..."_

Porém é tarde demais, pois, já virara a maçaneta. Nisso, um monte de "tralhas" caí em cima dele, o soterrando, praticamente. Vendo que estava bem, a raposa começa a ri e fala, entre os risos:

_"Espero que isso sirva de lição, para que seja mais ordeiro..."_

Naruto não fala nada, pois, está aborrecido e começa a "cavar" para sair do monte, que tinha desde revistas de mulheres peladas, que usava para praticar o oiroke no jutsu, até objetos encontrados, que usava em suas "artes", agora, abandonadas.

Acha o chapéu e o retira, jogando para fora. Vê também as revistas e as "resgata" do monte. Fica aborrecido em pensar, que no outro passado, poderia ter evitado todas aquelas surras. Kyuubi ri ao ver esse pensamento. Sente que ela ia falar algo, mas, intervem:

_"Por acaso, iria falar que foi bem feito para mim e que se fosse mais organizado, além de não ficar juntando tralhas, nada daquilo aconteceria?"_

_"Como você adivinhou?" - fala em um meio riso, bancando o inocente._

_"Ha,ha,ha... engraçadinho..."_

Retira seu pé, ainda soterrado e coloca as três revistas na estante ali perto. Pega um pergaminho, que havia comprado e desenha alguns símbolos com pincel e em seguida, faz alguns selos, com o pincel na boca. As gravuras se misturam e expandem, surgindo um imenso círculo no centro.

Pega as "tralhas" e joga tudo em cima do símbolo, não importando que passasse das bordas do pergaminho. Em seguida, faz mais uma sequência de selos, falando:

- Hijutsu no zoku Uzumaki - Jutsu jigen no boshyo ( 秘術の族うずまき - 術次元の場所 - Técnica secreta do Clã Uzumaki: Técnica dimensional de objetos)

Nisso, surge uma espécie de vórtice de tinta, no interior do pergaminho, "sugando" os itens para dentro e em seguida, o círculo diminui, como se estivesse fechando, até virar um pontinho, que expande, formando letras, com a lista de itens existentes no "monte" e fica surpreso ao ver que ocupava o pergaminho por inteiro.

"Isso que chamo de ter bugigangas... a lista encheu o pergaminho por inteiro."

"Muito útil esse jutsu!"

"Tinha que ser... afinal, tal mãe, tal filho"

"Quer dizer quê..."

Fica ansioso, pois, Kyuubi sempre lhe contara histórias do Clã Uzumaki, principalmente de Kushina e ao falar nela, se ressentia por todo o mal que lhe fez. Naruto o perdôou e agora, falava na mãe dele, sem mais aquele pesar de antes. Por causa disso, talvez, seu amigo sentisse ser obrigação, contar histórias dos pais dele, se soubesse de alguma.

" Kushina desenvolveu esse jutsu..." - fala e ao ver seu amigo feliz, ao saber disso, ensaia um sorriso.

"Verdade?" - soubera que sua genitora criara alguns fuuins e jutsus, que usava diariamente.

"Claro... era mais prático organizar suas coisas assim, do que arruma-las... por que acha que desenvolveria um jutsu desses e tantos outros? Para que sua vida fosse mais prática.., tal, como você, odiava organizar e sempre estava uma bagunça seu quarto... embora, que quando casou, melhorou e muito, embora, seu pai relevasse muitas coisas ou acabasse fazendo... Kushina era esperta..."

Naruto ri, imaginando a cena. Sentia-se muito feliz em saber disso. Era como se estivesse lá, vivenciando. Não imaginava que sua mãe, já fora uma "desordeira de carteirinha". Uma pergunta o incomoda:

"Por que é considerado um jutsu secreto?"

"Simples... os adultos decidiram torna-lo secreto, pois, senão todos saberiam e aí, acabariam ficando "folgados", pelo menos, os mais jovens... tudo que é fácil, é perigoso... temiam que se tornassem adultos, incapazes de arrumar suas coisas, sem ajuda... e outras causas, que podiam ser acarretadas com isso." - fala em tom de riso.

Depois, ambos riem, se divertindo.

Deixa separado os objetos e volta para a cama, feliz, por saber mais histórias sobre seus pais. Dorme rapidamente, sonhando com as recordações deles, contada por Kyuubi, que fica feliz em vê-lo assim. Sentia que aos poucos, pagava o débito que tinha com Yondaime e Kushina.

No dia seguinte, tira a foto com o chapéu e a pose. Como esperado, Sandaime manda ele tirar outra. Simula a discussão, como lembrava e usa o Oiroke no Jutsu. Hokage tem uma forte hemorragia e desmaia.

Ao se recuperar, fala o mesmo discusso, que já sabia e como esperado, Konohamaru tenta atacar seu avô, tropeçando no cachecol e perguntando, quem fez a armadilha. Naruto age como no "outro" passado e como esperado, Konohamaru começa a ofende-lo. Ebisu o adverte que ele era neto de Sarutobi, mas, não liga e bate nele, deixando-o no chão e saindo, ao ouvir Ebisu falar á criança, que não prestava andar com ele e etc.

Igual ao passado, este o tenta enganar, mas, fracassa retumbantemente. Depois, comenta maravilhado, como conseguiu derrotar o jii-chan e o elege como seu "oyabun" (chefe). Ele decide deixar e conforme caminham, explica sobre chakra, com a diferença, que era ele que dava uma aula, inclusive, falando sobre os tipos de chakra e jutsus, deixando o pequeno maravilhado.

E depois, não manda ele copiar uma jovem de kimono roxo, por saber o resultado. O leva para sua casa e mostra as revistas, fazendo-o estudar bem. Em seguida, vão para as termas, mas, ao contrário de antes, usa escondido de Konohamaru, através de um clone, um jutsu doton simples, mas, eficaz para se espiar mulheres, usado frequentemente pelo Jiraya, o "inventor" desse jutsu. De fato, ninguém os descobriria e permitia sair em segurança, depois.

Não podia mostrar ao jovem, que tinha conhecimento de jutsus acima do nivél de Jounnin, pois, ele era um sannin. Kyuubi se manifesta, no instante em que a mente dele começara a "viajar" perigosamente, afinal, esta era de um adulto e isso, era preocupante. Não era como antes, que apesar das tranquinagens e espiar, ainda, era uma criança.

Percebendo que estava ficando excitado, grita em sua mente:

_"Naruto! Pare com isso! O menino já aprendeu bem a diferença! Já basta!"_

_"Raposa chata... o espetáculo está tão bom... é um paraíso..."_

_"Na-ru-to U-zu-ma -ki!"- notou bem seu nome grafado, em um tom irritado e aborrecido, por perder aquela visão._

Suspirando irritado, faz sinal para Konohamaru segui-lo, este, babando pelas mulheres, maravilhado.

Já longe dali, na floresta, o jovem Uzumaki faz ele treinar o Oiroke no jutsu e este, se saí melhor que antes, dominando a técnica rapidamente. Em seguida, sentados no tronco, eles conversam. Naruto fazendo a mesma pergunta de antes, embora, soubesse o porquê.

A conversa é igual como a do "outro" passado, até onde o jovem Sarutobi, fala, que deseja naquele instante, o título de Hokage. Naruto pensa e fala, olhando para o céu.

- Não se consegue nada da noite para o dia...

O jovem olha para o Oyabun atentamente.

- Sabe, todos nós temos problemas, alguns mais, outros menos... e há aqueles, que dizem que sua "vida é perfeita"... uma besteira, se quer saber... e são dignos de pena.

- Pena?

- Claro, quando acontece algo em suas vidas, não conseguem lidar e acabam, pela fraqueza misturada a orgulho, fazendo besteiras - seu pensamento viaja ao Sasuke do futuro - mas, nós, que sofremos, somos forçados a amadurecer rapidamente ao lidar com as adversidades... sei muito bem, o que é não ser visto por quem é... isso doí e muito. - fala olhando para o chão, seus antebraços apoiados nas pernas dobradas.

- Como sabe...? - olha surpreso - Mas, você é sempre tão...

- Apenas pareci... - se lembra que está no passado - quer dizer, pareço... cansei de chorar sozinho e decidi mudar isso, com todas as minhas forças com coragem e determinação! Não deixando que o desânimo me abatasse! E um dia, todos me reconhecerão!

O jovem olha para Uzumaki, começando a admira-lo.

- Encarei os olhares das pessoas e busquei forças para lidar com isso... claro, conheci alguém que me reconheceu, como eu era, Uzumaki Naruto... mas, não foi fácil e sofri muito, enfrentando muito sofrimento... por isso, não pense que se tornar Hokage é algo tão simples assim, não existem atalhos, apenas a garra, a coragem e a determinação podem impulsiona-lo e não só, saber mil jutsus... afinal, de que adianta dominar "todos os jutsus", se frente às adversidades da vida, falha miseravélmente? Permite-se tropeçar nas pedras em seu caminho? Eu te falo, não vale nada e é um fraco.

Konohamaru fica em silêncio absoluto, embebendo as palavras e em seu intímo, tendo a sensação que era como um sensei, não, mais que isso, evocava a um sennin. Claro, achava que exagerava nesse pensamento, mas, notando com mais atenção, descobrira não ser algo tão absurdo assim.

- Por isso, agradeça por existir esses sofrimentos, agora, e aprenda a usufruí-los, para que se aprimore, assim, quando se tornar um Hokage, poderá enfrentar tudo e qualquer adversidade, não importando qual surja, com tranquilidade e facilidade... lembre-se disso.

Ele fica feliz. Descobrira naquele instante, alguém que o reconhecera, de verdade e não, como neto do Sandaime, agora, sabia a sensação que Naruto com certeza experimentou, quando conseguiu "aquela pessoa" que o reconheceu por quem era. Havia decidido, que seria seu sensei e não mais, oyabun. Só esperava que o aceitasse como discípulo.

Longe dali, sem saber, Iruka conversava com o Sandaime, porém, diferente de antes, não estava machucado e o velho Sarutobi, fala o mesmo que no outro passado.

Longe dali, Uzumaki e Sarutobi sorriem, para depois, ouvirem uma voz conhecida:

- O achei!

Olham e o jinchuriki vê o mesmo olhar do passado. Mas, agora, já não deixava se abater e olhava, com indiferença, supreendendo levemente o jounnin, que não esperava aquele olhar. Ajeitando os óculos preto, desce para o chão:

- Vamos, voltar, jovem mestre.

- Não quero voltar agora!

O Ebisu fala o velho discurso do passado, que Naruto já sabia de cor e salteado. Como esperado, Konohamaru, exibe o novo jutsu.

- Henge!

Assume a aparência de uma bela mulher e fala, com a voz feminina:

- Oiroke no jutsu.

Ebisu fica em choque e este pergunta a si mesmo:

- Não funcionou?

- Que técnica mais indecente! Eu sou um cavalheiro. Não serei derrotado por um jutsu tão vulgar assim!

O instrutor de elite começa a puxar o jovem pelo cachecol e este luta contra. Sorrindo marotamente, ouve Kyuubi:

_"Ele que pensa que não será derrotado... como é mesmo? Pela "técnica vulgar"..." - fala em um meio riso, com o sorriso maroto igual ao jovem._

_"Vamos mostrar o quanto é pervertido!"_

_"Isso mesmo!" - a raposa concorda animada._

Ebisu fala ao jovem, tentando convence-lo, que ele é o caminho mais curto para se tornar Hokage e Konohamaru, insiste em não querer ir.

- Kage bushin no jutsu!

Ambos, o junnin e a criança, olham surpresos, Naruto se multiplicar. Konohamaru fica extasiado, maravilhado, pelo número destes que surgiram.

Ajeitando o óculos, fala, sorrindo presunçosamente. Em suma, aquilo era ridículo e que não era como o fracote do Mizuki, pois, era um instrutor de elite.

Sem saberem, quer dizer, Ebisu e Konohamaru, o Hokage assistia pela bola de vidro, com atenção, vendo este se aproximar dos kage bunshins, que fingem se preparar para atacar, fazendo-o entrar em posição de guarda. Konohamaru fala, próximo de um susurro, um pouco preocupado:

- Sensei... - o contrário de antes, que era oyabun.

Todos os clones gritam em ussíno, fazendo o selo:

- Henge!

Nisso, todos viram belas mulheres loiras de chiquinhas. Como antes, Ebisu fica atônito, Konohamaru admirado e o Sandaime, revirando os olhos e pensando, exasperado _" Como esperado de um pregador de truqes... Ebisu não tem a miníma chance agora."_

O que de fato acontece, pois, fica hipnotizado pelas mulheres se agarrando á ele e falando em umtom sensual, submisso:

- Ebisu-sama...

Várias, falam ao mesmo tempo. Este, sorri bobamente, enquanto tem uma forte hemorragia nasal, sendo atirado para longe, derrotado. Kyuubi se acabava de rir dentro do Naruto e este também, junto dela. Ao desfazer o jutsu, sorri, falando:

- Eu chamo de Harém no Jutsu!

Na pequena sala, Hokage comenta:

- Ele combinou o Kage Bushin no jutsu com Oiroke no jutsu. Criou novamente, outra técnica idiota!

Baixando o chapéu, em derrota, fala, um pouco envergonhado:

- Eu iria cair nesse também... provavelmente.

No final da tarde, o jovem Sarutobi fica chateado, não, era mais para irritado, por não conseguir derrotar o "megane" ( óculos em japonês, embora esse termo seja usado para se referir a personagens que usam óculos). Youko percebera há tempos, que alguém os observava, inclusive, antes do Harem no jutsu, já tendo avisado Naruto, que conhecia um jutsu capaz de fazer algo assim.

Então, faz um jutsu, escondido de Konohamaru, virando, como se olhasse algo. Usa o chakra da Kyuubi e utiliza, para influenciar o jutsu de Sandaime, só que não o interromperia, para não levantar suspeitas e sim, modificaria o que chegava até ele, a partir das memórias do jinchuuriki do passado. Youko seria o "moderador", se responsabilizando por "deturpar" as informações.

Por causa da idade, não percebeu a quase imperceptivél, oscilação da imagem no globo.

Já resolvido esse problema, antes que este continuasse, Naruto o corta, já sabendo o que este falaria em seguida:

- Se lembra do que eu disse?

O jovem para e olha para ele:

- Nada na vida, vem de "maõs beijadas", tudo, é fruto de esforço, desempenho e coragem... nunca deixando-se abater, nada é impossivél, se realmente se dedicar... aproveite esse tempo para treinar arduamente, superando seus limites todo o tempo... faça isso e será o melhor Hokage que já existiu! Mas, por enquanto, estude e se empenhe, assim, colherá os frutos futuramente, podendo erguer a cabeça e falar, orgulhosamente: " Eu consegui tudo por meu próprio esforço e dedicação. Eu lutei, enfrentei a vida e venci!"

A criança o escutara com uma admiração crescente no peito. Ele, sem sombra de dúvida, falava como se fosse um sennin. Decidira, que seria seu sensei "oficial" e rezava, para que Naruto aceitasse isso.

Ele se levanta e fica em frente à Uzumaki, falando:

- Naruto nii-chan... poderia ser meu sensei? Onegai (por favor). - e se curva, torcendo os punhos, orando que aceitasse.

- Levante a cabeça, Konohamaru - faz como pedido e Naruto afaga a cabeça dele.

- Ficaria feliz em ser seu sensei, Konohamaru.

A criança sorri e comemora, pulando. Vendo a cena, ele tira os óculos de mergulho da testa e entrega ao jovem, que pega, olhando como um tesouro.

- Quer ficar com isso, até ter a bandana? Com toda a certeza, te ajudará a enfrentar as dificuldades...

- Posso mesmo?

- Claro!

- É uma honra, sensei!

Nisso, feliz, tira o capacete e põe os óculos de mergulho no lugar. Sentia, como se pudesse encarar tudo e a todos.

_"Não imaginava que sabia pedagogia infantil... vai chover" - fala em tom de riso._

_"Raposa chata" - nisso, ambos riem._

- Vou começar as minhas missões ninjas, mas, sempre que puder, irei treina-lo ou ensinar métodos de treinamento... tudo bem?

- Hai! Afinal, agora é um gennin, né?

- Isso mesmo... - nisso se vira e acena, sem olhar para trás, se despedindo - mata aimashôo (vamos nos encontrar novamente).

Nisso, o jutsu em colaboração, de Naruto e Kyuubi, se encerra, permitindo ao Hokage ver as cenas e falas reais.

Konohamaru curva a fronte, em respeito e Naruto sorri.

Sarutobi sorri bondosamente e fala, consigo mesmo:

- O verdadeiro caminho para se tornar um ninja... ainda não começou. - apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, os cotovelos sobre a mesa, fica, enfim, tranquilo.

Longe dali, o jinchuuriki pula de telhado em telhado, com dificuldade, que aliaís, vinha sentindo há algum tempo, desde a ida as fontes termais e isso, era porque usava calças samba-canção, imagine se fosse cueca, aí, que iria doer absurdamente.

Youko rachava de rir na minha mente, adorando a situação e falando "Bem feito" e "Eu avisei". Sem sombra de dúvida, teria que tomar um banho gelado para acalmar o membro, que estava excitado. Aquela era uma situação bem delicada.

Ao chegar no apartamento, retira a roupa, tendo dificuldade em descer as calças e a peça intíma, pois, o falo não ajudava e sentiu alívio ao "liberta-lo" da restrição. As suas dificuldades com as roupas, gerava mais risos da raposa, que agora passava mal de tanto rir e se forçava a parar.

Dividido entre o aborrecimento gerado pelos risos de seu amigo e o desespero por sua situação, faz ele abrir violentamente a torneira do chuveiro, enchendo a banheira de água fria. Põe o dedo e treme, mas, não tem escolha. Poderia se mastubar para passar, mas, não tinha tempo. Havia se enganado quanto tempo levava a história com Konohamaru, sem contar, que ainda precisava comer.

Tomando coragem, entra de uma vez, sentindo muito frio. Mas, estava fazendo efeito, sua excitação estava passando. Youko fala:

_"Vou evitar que fique doente."_

_"Pelo menos isso..." - fala "tilintando" de frio, em um tom extremamente aborrecido._

_"Não ache ruim, foi você que causou isso, consigo mesmo..."_

Se põe a praguejar em voz alta e a raposa finge não escutar, começando a cantarolar, irritando o loiro, que afunda os lábios na água e xinga, porém, só dava para ouvir murmúrios e bolhas estourando na superfície.

Vendo que relaxou, usa um Kage bushin para adiantar o jantar. Pega e lava os cabelos, seu corpo já acostumando com a temperatura da água. Depois, se enrola na toalha e saí. No quarto, escolhe a melhor roupa que tem e se troca. Põe suas sandálias e dá os últimos retoques, antes de ir jantar. Desfaz o bushin e come ferozmente, mas, sentindo, que gradativamente, a fome excessivs começava a diminuir, provavelmente, por que seu corpo estava se acostumando aos poucos com os pesos, sendo desnecessários os mesmos esforços de dias atrás, que somente começara, agora, no jantar.

Escova os dentes, passando um leve perfume masculino e pegando sua carteira de couro. Achava a bolsinha de sapo, um tanto infantil. Trocara com os mercadores ambulantes, as moedas por notas. Não estava estiloso, afinal, era um encontro simples, mas, não usava as vestes normais do dia a dia.

_" Lá vai o Naruto, arrasando corações." - Kyuubi fala em um tom divertido._

_"Eu herdei a beleza da minha mãe..."_

_"Eu mereço... agora, é narcisista" - a raposa revira os olhos._

Nisso, ambos riem.

Deixa um Kage bushin lavando a louça e vai se encontrar com TenTen. Usa o chakra da kyuubi, ampliando sua velocidade pelos telhados.

Ao entrar na sorveteria, vê, aliviado que ela não chegara. Escolhe uma mesa e espera. Após, 10 minutos, esta chega, com um vestido chinês rosa claro, com estampa floral, simples, mas, bonito e uma singela bolsa de lado. O vestido, marcava bem o corpo, que já começava a torna-se feminino.

Avista Naruto e acena levemente, se aproximando. Ele pega a mão dela delicadamente e beija o dorso, deixando-a vermelha.

- Você está linda... Ten-chan. - fala com uma voz macia.

- O-Obrigada. - fala sem jeito e ao preparar para sentar, ele puxa o banco para esta sentar-se, o que faz encabulada.

Em seguida, senta na cadeira dele, olhando-a. Ela cora sobre seu olhar.

O garçom traz o cardápio e ambos, escolhem os sabores. Os dois, iam de sundae. Ten-chan de morango e nozes, coberto com chocolate e granulado. Já, Uzumaki, era de chocolate escuro e chocolate branco, com cobertura de chocolate e enfeitado com biscoito.

Começam a conversar assuntos banais. O garçom serve os sorvetes e se retira.

Após experimentar a primeira colher, ela fala sobre o episódio do Gai-sensei bêbado, se esquecendo da missão. O jinchuuriki se fizera de inocente, como se ouvisse a primeira vez. Ri junto dela, quando esta conta, que a pessoa que os contratou, havia perdido o dinheiro em uma aposta e não podia pagar pela missão.

Mas, estava tão eufórico, com o seu "fogo da juventude", que os fez correr por toda a Konoha. Quer dizer, só ele e Rock Lee, ela e Neiji, saíram de "fininho" e estes nem perceberam a ausência deles. Ela achava aquilo ridículo.

Naruto concordava e perguntava, como ela aguentava. Esta, falava "que não sabia" e ambos, riram, enquanto saboreavam os sorvetes. Vendo que a bolsa dela estava perto da borda, concentra uma pequena quantidade de chakra fuuton na ponta dos dedos e derruba a bolsinha.

Vendo a bolsa cair, ela se abaixa, ao mesmo tempo que ele faz e ao pegar a bolsa, acabam se beijando. Ela fica surpresa e ele finge estar surpreso também. Ela fica corada e não consegue olhar para ele. Preocupado, que tivesse ido rápido demais, pois, era uma criança, se desculpa:

- Desculpe, eu...

- Você não gostou? - ela perguntou baixinho.

Ele não entendeu nada e fala:

- Bem, eu adorei... achei que você...

- No início sim... mas, sabe, já havia beijado um menino antes, por impulso... e ele fez uma cara, que acho, que não gostou - fica levemente triste.

Sorrindo, ele leva seus dedos delicadamente para baixo do queixo dela e erguendo-o, olha os traços dela, delicados. Fala com a voz macia:

- Então, ele é um tolo, por não ver a beleza frente á ele...

Dessa vez, ela o beija e se separam com selinhos. Naruto lambe os lábios e fala:

- Morango com nozes é muito bom... mas, seus beijos, são melhores ainda...

Ela rubra, mas, reunindo, coragem, fala:

- Chocolate é interessante... porém, você é mais ainda.

- Interesante? - fica curioso, enquanto prova mais uma colher do sorvete.

- Tipo, as ideias que meus pais tem de você... são todas errôneas... - nisso, é silenciada por um dedo de Uzumaki, que responde, sorrindo.

- Só me importa, o que você acha de mim...

- Você não é como os demais garotos... - fala de uma só vez.

- Sou anormal? - finge estar sentido.

- Não... não... - nega preocupada.

- Eu sei... precisava ver a sua cara. - ele dá um leve riso.

- Você... - ela finge ficar brava, mas, depois, é contagiada pela diversão dele.

Nisso, Naruto tira uma lasca de seu sorvete e esta fala:

- É mais maduro que os demais... os outros, são muito imaturos...

- Fico feliz que é algo bom... você gosta? - ele estende a mão para o dorso da dela, que segura a mão dele.

- Sim... é muito gentil, seguro de si mesmo, carinhoso e divertido... - ela suspira feliz - atributos que não esperava encontrar em uma criança...

_"Também, mal sabe que fala com um adulto..." a Kyuubi comenta, rindo levemente._

Naruto sorri ainda mais, com o comentário de seu amigo. Ele se aproxima e a beija nos lábios. Decide ir com calma, pois, a paciência é uma virtude, afinal, ela é ainda uma criança.

- Já eu não esperava que uma beldade como você, me notasse...

Ela cora ainda mais e agora, brinca com os dedos dele com os seus. Naruto passa a acariciar levemente a pele acetinada dela, que sente um leve arrepio percorrer toda a sua epiderme.

Conversam mais um pouco, enquanto terminam o sorvete. Naruto paga a conta. Notou que ele tinha uma carteira, algo incomum, mas, que evidenciava o quanto era diferente dos demais e adorava isso.

Logo, eles saem para a rua, indo ao parque, onde andam e conversam várias coisas, a kunochi se divertindo. Eles sentam na grama, em frente ao lago, vendo o entardecer e se beijam mais vezes, enquanto ela apoia seu corpo no dele.

A noite chega e perto da esquina, ela vê a mãe voltando das compras. Eles se despedem com mais um beijo e depois, rápidos selinhos, antes dela ir até sua casa, entrando logo em seguida. Ela estica a cabeça e sorri para ele que retribui.

Caminha pelas ruas, com um sorriso constante no rosto.

_"Meu... quem diria que a Ten-chan era assim..."_

_"Como pode saber, afinal, era um fedelho que não ligava para outra coisa, a não ser ficar mais forte que o Sasuke, nunca prestando muita atenção a sua volta e muito menos, em mulheres..."_

_"É verdade... agora, é diferente..." - fala feliz._

_"Sim, mas, lembre-se das diferenças... e para matar a "outra fome", só fora de Konoha, em um lugar, que preferencialmente, não volte tão cedo."_

_"Eu sei... até aí, eu me masturbo, se chegar a um ponto critíco..."_

_"É... sempre tem essa opção... embora, sei, que só isso não bastará, ainda mais, julgando que é um mulherengo como Jiraya..."_

_Naruto ri e fala:_

_"É verdade, amigo..."_

Vai até seu apartamento e se troca, pondo uma roupa mais leve e meditando, fazendo uma luta mental, contra Youko, em uma espécie de arena, em um lugar perto do campo, ambos se divertindo nessa "luta". A raposa era um excelente parceiro de treino.

Perto das 23:00 hs, ele deita na cama, não tardando a dormir.


	12. Apresentações

De manhã cedo, despertou como de costume, fez sua higiene diária e tomou café da manhã, como sempre, usando um kage bushin. Confessava que clones da sombra eram muito uteís.

_ "Fala sério... usar clones para lavar louça, fazer comida... isso é ser muito folgado."_

_ "Mas, é prático... vai me dizer que o Kakashi-sensei também não utiliza Kage bushins, quando quer fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo?"_

_ " Claro que não, esse jutsu é para ser usado em coisas sérias e não para coisas mundanas"_

_ "Raposa chata, dattebayo"_

E torna a comer o café da manhã, verificando a validade do leite.

Longe dali, Kakashi-sensei está em sua casa. Vê o livro Icha-Icha em cima de uma escrivaninha e começa a ler, afinal, havia comprado a poucos dias e não terminara de lê-lo. Ao sentar em uma poltrona confortavél, percebeu o quanto a casa estava bagunçada. Foi chamado para um missão de última hora no dia anterior e quando voltou ficara tão entretido lendo, que acabou não arrumando nada.

- Kage bushin no jutsu!

Faz o clone arrumar a casa, enquanto senta para ler, confortavelmente. Suspira, após um tempo.

-Tenho que me apresentar á eles... queria muito terminar de ler esse livro... droga.

Ouve batidas na porta e abre. Sandaime está na frente dele e o Ninja copiador fica surpreso:

- Kakashi... - vê o Kage bushin.

O jounnin fica sem graça, mas, este fala, sorrindo:

- Não existe jutsu mais útil que o Kage bushin... pode ser usado de várias maneiras... - fala um tanto sem graça.

Após se supreender com o comentário de Sarutobi, comenta:

- E como! O melhor jutsu que já foi inventado...

- Ainda o uso para as tarefas que não quero fazer, quando quero relaxar... e também... - nisso, cochicha algo para Kakashi, que fica agradavelmente surpreso e depois, levemente ruborizado.

- Sério?

O Hokage afirma, com os olhos fechados e levemente envergonhado:

- Experimente... usava muito na juventude...

- Na próxima oportunidade sim...

- Mas, não é isso que vim falar com você... tem algum tempo?

- Claro, Hokage-sama.

Nisso, sai da casa seguindo-o, imaginando como seria usando o Kage bushin daquela "forma".

Naruto andava pela rua, sabendo que em breve encontraria Konohamaru, tentanto fazer um Kakuremino no Jutsu ( Técnica da capa da invisibilidade), usando a parede,mas, como sempre, tendo um fracasso retumbante:

- Lute comigo!

Porém, como esperado, ele tropeça no tecido, caindo de cara no chão. Naruto suspira.

- Não esperava nada menos do homem que eu respeito.

Eles ficam se olhando e o jinchuuriki fala:

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Lute agora com tudo!

- Desculpe, mas tenho que ir a uma reunião.

- Reunião?

- Sim, a partir de hoje eu sou um ninja.

O jovem Sarutobi fica impressionado, quando este mostra sua bandana.

Mais tarde, Naruto e Sasuke estão sentados e conversando. Hinata, como sempre o admirava a distância. Nisso, conforme esperado, Ino e Sakura aparecem ao mesmo tempo na porta, disputando como sempre quem chegava primeiro.

Uzumaki suspira cansado, revirando os olhos.

_"Quando ela vai mudar de atitude, dattebayo?"_

_ "Jovens na idade dela, acabam sendo assim..."_

_ "Ten-chan não tem tanta diferença de idade e não age assim"_

_ "Tem excessões, jovens menos "cabeça-de-vento" e "bobas românticas"... infelizmente, Haruno não é uma dessas excessões"_

E acontece exatamente o mesmo que se lembrava, embora que antes, ficava tentando chamar a atenção dela, agora, a ignorava, voltando a conversar com Sasuke, que comentara na disputa besta delas:

- Sinceramente, deviam em vez de perder tempo disputando, se dedicar a treinar para se tornarem uma boa kunochi, no minímo.

- Não adianta, é "aquela idade".

Nisso, ambos riem.

Sakura se aproxima de ambos, só olhando Sasuke:

- Ohayou, Sasuke-kun! Tudo bem se sentar ao seu lado?

- Espere! - Ino chega irritada, pegando o braço da jovem.

- Eu que vou sentar ao lado do Sasuke-kun.

- Eu falei primeiro.

- Hoje eu cheguei antes de você.

- Eu que cheguei primeiro.

- Nesse caso também.

- Eu que fui a primeira.

Nisso, mais meninas chegam e começam a discutir entre si. Ambos os rapazes ignoraram elas e recomeçaram a conversa.

- Naruto! Não incomode Sasuke-kun.

E pega no braço dele. Antes que Uchiha agisse, ele se vira para a jovem, os olhos ficando levemente rubros, assustando-a. Decidiu que um bom susto iria "sacudi-la" um pouco e fala, friamente:

- Tire suas patas de mim... "testuda"... vá fazer algo útil, treinar e não perder horas lavando os cabelos.

Haruno recua, assustada e nota que os olhos se tornaram azuis, embora a olhassem friamente. Pensava ser sua imaginação. Ino ri levemente e fala:

- Viu, até o baka do Naruto acha que você tem uma testa grande.

- Não fale dos outros, "Ino porca"... você é a pior.

- Ninguém fala com Yamanaka Ino assim!

Vai dar um soco nele, mas, rapidamente, este a vira e a joga no chão em um piscar de olhos para todos, menos para Sasuke que sorria, afinal, vira tudo. Uzumaki controlou sua velocidade para que ficasse no mesmo nivél de seu amigo.

A jovem fica caída no chão e o jinchuuriki torna a sentar-se. Elas notam o ninja se divertindo.

- Não acha que exagerou, amigo?

- Estava ficando irritado com essa voz fina...

- Eu odeio também.

Ino levanta, se sentindo ofendida e fica irada. Os rapazes resolvem ignora-las novamente.

_"Não acha que exagerou?"_

_ "Aff... não... ela mereceu, até acho que manerei."_

_ "Fala sério, você se divertiu." - fala em um tom de riso._

_ "Claro, além de que veio me dar um soco, apenas a rendi no chão, não fiz isso a toa, quando veio para cima de mim, devia ter se preparado"_

_ "Bem, isso é verdade... roeu um osso maior do que podia" - a raposa termina rindo, junto de Naruto, na mente dele._

- Saiam daqui... vocês são a vergonha dos ninjas. - Sasuke fala, vendo que elas não se moviam e fitavam Uzumaki com raiva. A voz saiu fria e ameaçadoramente. E incrivelmente, conseguiu que se afastassem, um tanto receosas.

- Se continuar assim, perderá seu fã clube... - Naruto comenta entre risos.

- Um fã -clube destes é castigo, isso sim - e o acompanha, rindo.

Sakura não foi embora e sentou ao lado de Naruto, um tanto sem graça. Viu ele olhar rápido para ela, que estava com os olhos úmidos. Sasuke percebeu e ignorou.

Então, este pergunta curioso sobre o encontro. Sorrindo, Uzumaki conta tudo e a jovem cerejeira ouvia em choque.

_ "Como pode um imbecil desses sair com uma garota?"_

_ "TenTen desesperada!" - a voz interior da Sakura grita, com os punhos fechados._

- Que bom... - Uchiha fica feliz.

- E você? Como foi com Hana-chan?

O jovem fica ruborizado e fala, um pouco nervoso:

- Eu consegui dizer Ohayou... bem mais que antes. - fala sorrindo fracamente.

O jinchuuriki sacode a cabeça para os lados e após um longo suspiro, fala:

- Precisamos treinar também sua timidez frente a uma garota... vi como olhou para você a uns dias... ela gosta de você, amigo... só que é timída também.

- Sério? Acha mesmo? - fica animado.

- Claro, dattebayo! Prometo que vou ajuda-lo com Hana.

- Obrigado.

- Espere aí! - Sakura se eleva da cadeira, atrás dela, surgindo outras garotas - Quem é essa Hana?

Haruno parecia um caraju furioso, Ino a acompanhando. Sasuke olha friamente para elas, sem se abalar, falando:

- Uma linda garota, meiga como um flor rara... não é como vocês, que ficam gritando, esperneando, irritando alguém, perseguindo-o sem este demonstrar nenhum interesse... e se gosto de alguém, só diz respeito amim e a mais ninguém! Portanto, caiam fora! - grifava alguém e a mim.

Muitas das meninas começaram a chorar. Sakura e Ino liderando o choro. Os punhos de Naruto e Sasuke se chocam no ar, ambos sorrindo.

- Mandou bem, amigo!

- Eu não as suporto... não são metade das meninas que Hana-chan é... principalmente essa Haruno, se bem, que Yamanaka não fica atrás.

- Elas são líderes do seu fã-clube. - fala rindo.

- Me pergunto o que fiz para merecer isso... - fala sorrindo.

- Vai saber... - nisso ambos riem.

Naruto vê Sakura chorando e fica inclinado a conforta-la, afinal, não gostava de ver mulher chorando, mas, é detido por seu amigo.

_ "Não, Naruto... lembre-se, é necessário que ela amadureça... é para o seu próprio bem e sabe disso..."_

_ " Mas, não gosto de..."_

_ "Somos dois, mas, não temos escolha..."_

_ "Verdade, obrigado por lembrar."_

_ "Para que servem os amigos?"_

Nisso, Iruka entra na sala e os cumprimenta, passando a abrir a pasta com os times.

Mal sabiam que estavam sendo observados por um jutsu do Sandaime, pelos jounnins. Todos ficaram surpresos com a velocidade de Uzumaki. Com excessão do Hokage, todos se supreenderam ao ver a amizade dele com Uchiha.

- A partir de hoje, vocês serão oficialmente shinobis, mas, continuam gennins. Tudo ficará mais difícil a partir de agora.

Todos prestam atenção.

- Vocês serão colocados em grupos de três e irão completar missões junto de um sensei Jounnin.

"Grupo de três?" - Sakura e Ino perguntam em pensamento, ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem será que vai formar time com o Sasuke-kun? - Ino pergunta a Sakura, dando um ar de altivez.

- Isso não sei.

"Idiota, eu serei a única a entrar no grupo do Sasuke-kun" - a Sakura interior fala, com chamas e punhos cerrados.

- Grupo de três... espero que você fique em meu time, o outro membro, bem, que não seja um inútil- fala, olhando para Naruto.

- Concordo com você.

- Agora, irei anunciar os times.

Começa a falar os grupos um a um.

- Próximo, grupo 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura...

Sasuke olha preocupado para o amigo e comenta:

- Odiaria ficar em outro grupo, os da nossa sala são muito fracos... seriam um estorvo para mim.

- Ainda falta falar um...

"Estou junta com o Naruto?" - Sakura fica deprimida.

- E Uchiha Sasuke.

O jovem fica feliz e ambos batem os punhos, ignorando a exaltação de Sakura, esta, no lado direito de Naruto.

- Isso!

Os dois amigos reviram os olhos. Ele fala, sussurrando:

- Naruto, ela será um estorvo, fomos azarados...

- Nem me fale...

Hinata na carteira, pergunta a si mesmo, tristemente:

"Então, não estou no mesmo time do Naruto-kun?"

Iruka continua falando os outros times, enquanto Sakura exibe um "V" de vitória para Ino, que fica irada.

- Porque ficou assim?- a loira questiona, irritada.

"Muito bem! O amor prevalece!" - a Sakura interior grita orgulhosamente.

Após um tempo, todos saem e Sakura põe-se a procurar Sasuke. Mas, ele e seu amigo, estão em cima de um telhado, olhando Konoha.

- O que achou das divisões?

- Interessantes... até parece que equilibraram os times.

- Deve ser isso, ouvi dizer que equilibram o poder no time e habilidades...

- Verdade?

- Não sei, foi o que me falaram, Sasuke. - como sempre, finge não saber.

Longe dali, Kakashi e Sandaime estão no apartamento de Naruto.

- Aqui é o quarto do Naruto?

- Sasuke, aquele do clã Uchiha estará em seu time. Por sorte, fez amizade com Naruto... creio, que será mais fácil de lidar, sem contar que, Uzumaki parece ter melhorado da noite para o dia.

- Ás vezes, demora para o talento nato se manifestar.

- Verdade...

- Vou observa-los.

- Kakashi, você foi aluno do Yondaime e possuí o sharingan... quem imaginaria que acabaria cuidando desses dois?

Nisso, Hokage se retira, mas, já na batente, vira para ouvir o jounnin:

- Não sou tão ingênuo de pegar leve com eles por causa de sentimentos pessoais.

- Eu sei. Te desejo sorte!

- Entendido.

Nisso, a porta fecha e o Sandaime se dirige ao seu escritório.

Naruto e Sasuke olhavam a busca infrutífera de Sakura. O jinchuuriki comenta:

- Nem mesmo as tratando rispidamente, elas se afastam...

- Verdade, parecem pragas...

Tornam a conversar assuntos banais, até que chega o assunto de como seriam as missões. Naruto continua a fingir não saber de nada. Uzumaki percebe Kakashi perto dali, mas, finge desconhecer.

Eles combinam de usar aquela tarde para treino.

- Falta trabalho em equipe... não acho que conseguirão passar no meu teste - Kakashi fala, segurando dois gizos.

A noite, Tenten e Naruto estão passeando de mãos dadas por Konoha. Este, contava a seleção dos times e ela falava como foi sua missão. Explica á ele sobre as missões, o jinchuuriki fingindo não saber como eram. Depois, ficam abraçados, olhando a lua majestosa no céu, trocando selinhos. Ficam por horas, até que se despedem, dando mais alguns beijos.

Voltando para o apartamento, Kyuubi comenta:

_ "Pelo visto, ajudou a aplacar um pouco a sua fome?"_

_ " Até que ajudou, mas..."_

_ A raposa revira os olhos._

_ "Vai ter que se contentar com isso, por enquanto, filhote."_

_ "Fazer o que, né?"_

Nisso, se troca e vai dormir.

No dia seguinte, como hábito, é acordado pelos gritos da raposa, enquanto o despertador toca. Novamente, toma um banho enquanto um Kage bushin faz o café da manhã e após se alimentar, vai para a Academia.

Na sala destinada ao time 7, Sakura já estava ao lado de Sasuke, um tanto nervosa. Naruto abre a porta e calmamente, senta ao lado do amigo e ambos resolvem ignorar Haruno, que fica chateada.

Naruto conta sobre o encontro e o que Ten-chan falara sobre as missões. Sakura "espichou" o ouvido, para escutar melhor. Todos ficaram desanimados com o nivél delas, porém, quem ficara mais era Naruto, afinal, no futuro fazia inclusive missões Rank S.

_ "Não adianta ficar emburrado, filhote, vai demorar para pegar missões um pouco menos piores."_

_ "Já estou chateado, pois, me lembro daquelas missões patéticas... sei que são para desenvolver trabalho em equipe, assim como sentidos ninjas e etc... mas, que são um saco, elas são..."_

_ "Concordo."_

Fica mais irritado, ao ouvir Kyuubi rindo.

Kakashi chega os olhando por alguns minutos. Suspira, chamando eles para o acompanharem. Nisso, vão até o telhado.

- Vamos ver, primeiro, quero que se apresentem.

- Nos apresentar... o que quer dizer? - Sakura pergunta.

- Seria... o que vocês gostam e o que odeiam... assim como seus sonhos e hobbies. Bem, é isso.

Um silêncio impera. No passado, Naruto falara para ele se apresentar, mas, dessa vez, ficaria quieto. Também sabia, que Sakura não resistiria:

- Não é para primeiro o senhor se apresentar?

- Bem, meu nome é Hatake Kakashi... não pretendo falar a vocês o que gosto e odeio.

Sakura e Sasuke o olham surpresos. Já, sorrindo, Naruto esperava por isso.

- Meu sonho... bom, hobby tenho vários..

- No fim das contas, só ficamos sabendo o nome dele, né? - Sakura comenta irritada aos dois.

- Agora, é a vez de vocês. Você primeiro.

Ao contrário do passado, que falara ansioso, fala normalmente:

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. O que gosto é Ramen instantâneo e considero o melhor lugar para comer, sendo no Ichiraku Ramen, onde como com o Iruka-sensei. Bem, meu hobby é comer e comprar Ramen, além de treinar para me superar cada vez mais, claro.

Suprime o fato de antigamente, ser tão impaciente, a ponto de achar ruim o tempo para a água ferver. Antes, ele falara isso. Agora, era diferente.

- E meu sonho é ser reconhecido por todos, como sendo o maior ninja, ultrapassando até mesmo o Hokage.

Já havia desistido de ser Hokage, na verdade, adorava viver a vida em aventuras e não conseguia mais se imaginar "preso" com tal título, acreditava ter ganhado o gosto de viajar, como o Jiraya.

"Entendo... até que ele cresceu de uma forma interessante."

- Sim, próximo.

E como no passado, Sakura agiu igual. Uzumaki e Sasuke reviraram os olhos.

- O que mais? Quem você odeia?

- Naruto.

Antes, ele ficou deprimido, mas, agora, não se importava.

"As garotas nessa idade estão mais interessadas em um relacionamento do que ninjutsu..." - o jounnin comenta em pensamento.

- Agora, é você.

- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Apesar de odiar muitas coisas, há coisas que eu gosto, como treinar para ficar cada vez mais forte... pois, preciso fazer meu clã retornar e matar um certo homem.

Naruto já esperava isso, mas, já teve uma mudança radical. Antes, falara mais radicalmente e sombriamente, demonstrando uma espécie de obsessão. Agora, mudara certas coisas, falou normalmente e mesmo quando falou em matar alguém, Uzumaki pode sentir um pouco de hesitação por parte dele, completamente o oposto do outro passado.

Kakashi se supreende, pois, notou também a hesitação ao falar da vingança e comenta, para si mesmo.

"Uzumaki Naruto... como conseguiu mudar tanto assim o Sasuke?"

- Muito bem! Possuem personalidades diferentes, mas, interessantes. Amanhã, faremos uma missão, ouviram?

No passado, Naruto ficara ansioso e ficava irritando com perguntas. Mas, agora, pergunta, tranquilamente:

- Que tipo de missão, Kakashi-sensei?

"Como você mudou..."

Comenta em pensamento e fala:

- Será uma simulação de sobrevivência.

- Por que simulação, se é uma missão? - Haruno pergunta, indignada.

E nisso se segue, como no passado, uma leve discussão com Kakashi, que apenas fala uma hora, "que não era uma simulação comum."

Kakashi ri e a cerejeira, ainda irritada, pergunta, desconfiada:

- Espere um pouco, por que ri, sensei?

- Nada... é que se eu falar, vocês ficarão assustados.

Nisso, explica o sistema de classificação, a porcentagem de aprovados e o destindo dos reprovados. Sakura fica assustada, Sasuke surpreso e Naruto, força uma face surpresa também.

Vendo que não se manifestariam, combina com eles o local da simulação e fazendo questão de avisar para não comerem, senão, passarão mal.


	13. Sakura no tronco

Acordei com Kyuubi puxando meu lençol, eu podia invoca-lo pra sair da minha mente, mas não queria dizer que ele não saísse por conta própria se quisesse... eu gostava disso, era um ótimo despertador..

Parei de falar, ou melhor, pensar aquilo quando ele mordeu minha perna, irritado, claro que de leve, bem de leve...

_"Despertador?"-ele falou, indignado, me fazendo rir, ele ficava tão bonitinho quando estava zangado..._

_"Gomen... não pude evitar..."_

_"Hunf..."- ele tentou ficar emburrado comigo... falhou miseravelmente, principalmente depois de eu pensar que ele ficava bonitinho... _

_"Acorde logo, ainda esta cedo, mas você provavelmente vai enrolar no banho e chegar atrasado..."_

_"Não se preocupe... se me lembro bem, o Kakashi-sensei se atrasa por três horas... não faz mal eu me atrasar por alguns minutos..."_

_"Mas é maldade deixar o Sasuke sozinho com aquela maníaca..."_

Eu ri, e fui tropeçando pro banheiro, deixando um clone meu preparando um ramen instantâneo pra mim. Lembrei que me esquecera de avisar o Sasuke pra tomar um café reforçado, mas conclui que era melhor assim, afinal, se ele fosse pego de surpresa, aproveitaria melhor a lição...

_"Lembra de quando aplicamos esse teste no Konohamaru e no time dele?"- me perguntou a raposa, nostálgica, eu estava dentro do boxe, e ele sentado próximo a porta._

_"Que fiquei vendado, e com as mãos nos bolsos?"_

_"É..."_

_"Bons tempos..."- eu murmurei dentro do boxe- "lembro que era sempre você que dava as broncas..."_

_"Claro... se dependesse de você... é mole demais, Naruto..."_

Ri comigo mesmo, só parei quando a Kyuubi me lembrou de sair logo, que eu já estava atrasado... sai e me vesti, sem me secar, a calça preta, a camiseta branca com manga comprida e as sandálias, a bandana na testa. Ainda com os cabelos molhados, e consequentemente as roupas, sai de casa, andando calmamente, com a raposa já na minha mente.

-Você esta atrasado... -murmurou Sasuke, numa mistura de indignação e alívio, indignação por eu tê-lo deixado sozinho com a Sakura, e alívio por não estar mais sozinho com aquela louca.

-Você veio...- ela me lançou um olhar gélido, ao qual eu sequer me dei o trabalho de devolver.

-Bom dia pra você também, Sakura...

Me sentei, encostado num dos troncos, na relva úmida da manhã, Sasuke encostou no outro tronco, e Sakura ficou perto dele, tentando se aproximar cada vez mais...

-Por que se atrasou tanto?

-Fiquei demais no banho... nem me enxuguei... mas o Kakashi-sensei ainda não chegou?

-Não... parece que ele consegue se atrasar mais do que você...

_"E pensar que foi dele que você pegou esse hábito..." - me disse Youko, brincando sossegadamente no rio, no grande vale em minha mente, na forma de filhote, metade da minha atenção com ele._

Me sentei, e sem nada para fazer, comecei a meditar, pra equilibrar o meu chackra nos pesos, já os sentia bem leves, embora o peso fosse o mesmo, e podia andar sobre supefícies finas e fracas sem quebra-las, mesmo meu corpo pesando mais de quatro mil quilos... fiquei imaginando o que aconteceria quando eu tirasse os pesos, já que nem pra tomar banho eu tirava mais...

-Yoo! Desculpa a a demora, é que uma velhinha pediu pra eu ajudar com as malas dela...

-MENTIRA!- gritou Sakura, apontando um dedo pra ele.

Sasuke estava quieto, embora pela feição dele eu pudesse dizer que ele estava meio irritado, mas quando olhei pro Kakashi percebi que ele estava olhando surpreso pra mim, afinal, estava sentado totalmente imóvel...

Me levantei rápido, fingindo estar com cãimbra, Sasuke sorriu de canto, sabia que eu não estava com cãimbra coisa nenhuma, ele já era capaz de ficar um bom tempo sem se mexer... e os sentidos dele estavam levemente mais apurados que o de um ser humano normal, embora não se comparasse com um Inuzuka, ou comigo...

-Muito bem, hoje teremos um teste pesado, então tomaram um café da manhã reforçado, não é?

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram surpresos, eu também me esforcei para parecer, Sasuke logo voltou a ficar sério, embora não fosse aquela cara fechada do outro passado, estava simplesmente em silêncio, mais relaxado. Sakura começou a choramingar num canto, já eu apenas o chamei de trapaceiro, colocando as mãos no bolso e esperasse o que ele ia dizer,..

-Muito bem, o teste é simples, vocês apenas tem que tomar esses dois gizos de mim, podem usar até shurikens, venham com tudo, se não estiverem dispostos a me matar, nunca vão sequer tocar esses gizos... Podem vir!

Sakura pulou para um galho, se escondendo, Sasuke no passado havia feito aquilo também, mas dessa vez nós ficamos ali mesmo, sorrindo de canto.

_"Muito bem filhote... pegue leve..."_

_"Vou ver o que posso fazer raposa..."_

_"Vai pegar os sinos ou não...?"_

_"Não sei... no nível que o Sasuke está agora, e eu me limitando a esse nível, acho que... sim, mas..."_

_"Mas que deixar a Sakura no tronco, pra ela aprender alguma coisa?"_

Ei ri comigo mesmo, era exatamente isso...

Kakashi olhou pra nós surpreso e confuso por um instante, podia sentir o chakra da Sakura numa árvore próximo dali, nos olhando, ou melhor, para o Sasuke confusa também, apenas observando o que iríamos fazer...

-Um dos príncipios básicos de um ninja é se esconder bem, o que esperam batendo de frente comigo desse jeito?- Kakashi perguntou, ainda com a mão nos bolsos.

-Nós nunca vamos conseguir pegar esses guizos...- eu comecei.

-Escondidos no alto da árvores...- Sasuke terminou, e pulou.

No chão, fiz o selo do kage bunshim, fazendo cinco clones, eu e mais um clone pulamos atrás de Sasuke, enquanto meus três outros clones partiam pra uma batalha de taijutsu, estava tomando cuidado pra não exagerar, era chato ficar manerando a minha velocidade daquele jeito, e a minha força também... mas era necessário...

Kakashi estava pra pegar o livro, mas acabou tendo que deixa-lo cair pra se defender de um ataque, estava surpreso, não esperava aquilo de um gennin. Enquanto estava ocupado lutando com certa facilidade com meus três clones, eu e o meu clone que pulamos seguramos um em cada braço do Sasuke, e o arremessamos, podia ver Sakura olhando a luta surpresa, ainda sem sair da árvore, e Kakashi, se defendendo dos meus bunshin no chão, olhando Sasuke vindo rápido em direção a ele. Enquanto ia como uma flecha em direção ao sensei, ele fez uma sequência de selos.

_"Ele está mais rápido com os selos..."- comentou a Kyuubi._

_"É verdade... e por que está tão orgulhoso disso raposa?"_

_"Ora... parte dos créditos são meus, afinal, sou sensei desse garoto... na verdade, se for ver na prática, nós somos senseis do Sasuke..."_

_"Verdade -eu ri comigo mesmo- muito estranho pensar dessa forma..."_

"O quê? Um gennin não deveria ter chakra suficiente pra um jutsu desses..."

_"O controle de chakra dele já esta melhor... os jutsus mais poderosos também..."_

_"Com um sensei como você, é o esperado..."- eu falei ironicamente_

_"Obrigado... é a pura verdade"- ele se faz de desentendido quanto a ironia. _

Na hora que ele fez os selos, pensei que fosse simplesmente lançar uma bola de fogo no Kakashi, que ele com certeza desviaria, mas num movimento do pé dele, percebi o que realmente iria fazer...

-Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Kakashi se preparou pra desviar, mas num movimento rápido, Sasuke virou de costas, lançando a bola de fogo pra cima, arremessando o corpo com uma imensa velocidade pra baixo, o sensei, pego de surpresa, não conseguiu desviar totalmente do soco, que acertou seu rosto de raspão, ele cambaleou, e deu um pulo pra trás, enquanto isso eu, que acabava de cair no chão, corria até ele, com Sasuke do meu lado, pra mais uma luta de taijutsu.

Kakashi estava visivelmente surpreso, desviava com certa dificuldade dos nosso ataques, Sasuke lutava com tudo, e eu me esforçava pra não passar muito desse nível.

_"Foi muito interessante o jeito que ele usou o katon pra se impulsionar pra baixo com mais velocidade..."_

_"O Sasuke é um gênio, esqueceu amigo? O fracassado aqui era eu..."_

_"É verdade -ele riu da brincadeira- você era muito burro nessa idade..."_

_"Raposa chata..."_

Continuamos lutando contra ele no taijutsu por mais algum tempo, Sasuke já suava, e Youko usou aquele truque de novo, vazando uma parcela mínima, imperceptível pra quem não fosse um sensor, do chakra dele pelos meus poros, elevando a temperatura do meu corpo, Sakura ainda não havia aparecido, estava apenas observando a luta do alto da árvore, estupefata, sem coragem de descer aqui pra baixo.

Repetindo os selos, ele lançou outro Katon no sensei, que desviou sem problemas, pulando pro lado, corri até Sasuke, com outro clone, o atiramos em direção ao próprio jutsu, ele passou através do fogo que já se dissipava no ar sem problemas, e acertou o quarto soco na cara de Kakashi.

-Estamos empatado agora Naruto- ele falou, sorrindo.

-Não por muito tempo- eu também havia o acertado duas vezes, ambas no estomâgo, a mascara dele estava parcialmente rasgada, e ele estava começando a se cansar.

O tempo foi passando, os movimentos do Sasuke estavam mais lentos, e eu tratava de parecer cansado também, olhei pro céu, e estimei que deveria ser em torno de meio dia...

-Parem, já chega..

Kakashi falou, tentando não parecer cansado, e puxando o livro da bolsa:

-Vocês foram muito bem, ambos tem um nível bom de taijutsu, se levarmos em conta que são gennins, e até já dominam alguns jutsus... mas SAKURA!

Ele gritou sério, A rosada desceu da árvore e veio andando de cabeça baixa até nós, olhei pra Sasuke e levantei a sombrancelha, o coração dela martelava tão alto que acho que até ele estava ouvindo, embora dúvido que o sensei estivesse.

Ela parou de cabeça baixa na frente do sensei, esperando ser repreendida, o que não tardou a acontecer, eu e Sasuke nos sentamos na grama, atento a conversa dos dois.

-Você ficou escondida o tempo todo, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke lutavam sozinhos, francamente, eles estão em nível de gennin, mas graças a você, não passaram no teste.

Pude perceber que Sasuke ia falar algo, mas fiz sinal pra que ele ficasse quieto, ele não falou nada, mas ficou olhando friamente pra ela, já Sakura levantou a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos, encarando o sensei e Sasuke, e ao ver ele a fuzilando com o olhar, derramou mais lágrimas ainda.

-Mas, como hoje estou de bom humor, darei mais uma chance pra vocês, depois do almoço... mas Sakura, você não vai comer nada...

-O quê? Mas estou com fome... estou de dieta e nem jantei ontem...

-Se se preocupasse menos com sua aparência e mais com seu treinamento shinobi, não estaria nessa situação... e nem seria um fardo pro Sasuke ou o Naruto...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, eu odiava ver alguém daquele jeito, e parecia que até Sasuke estava com pena, por que desviou o olhar para o lado, fingindo não estar interessado em mais nada.

_"Agora vem a parte que eu queria ver..."- me disse a raposa, rindo na minha cabeça._

_"Não só você..."_

(n/a; Quem queria ver a Sakura ir pro tronco levanta a mão!)

Kakashi amarrou a Sakura no tronco, que nem se mexia ou falava nada pra impedir, parecia que até ele estava se sentindo mal pelo estado dela, embora não demonstrasse, e eu tivesse certeza que ninguém além de mim percebeu...

-Muito bem, Naruto e Sasuke, tem dois obentous atrás daquele memorial- disse ele, apontando pra pedra onde estava gravado o nome dos shinobis que morreram na terceira guerra ninja, um dos nomes, sendo o de Uchiha Obito- podem comer, e descansem um pouco, mas não deem comida a Sakura, se a alimentarem, nem que seja um pouco, será uma desobêdiencia direta, e vocês perderam seus títulos de gennin... vou comer um ramen... até mais...

Ele se virou, e correu, sumindo de vista, embora eu pudesse sentir seu chakra claramente numa árvore ali perto, escondido, Sasuke pegou sua marmita, e se sentou encostado no tronco, ao lado da Sakura, comendo devagar, eu peguei a minha, mas não comi.

-Tome...

Ergui a marmita até a boca da Sakura, que olhou confusa pra mim, ainda estava com lágrimas nos olhos, Sasuke olhou surpreso pra mim por um minuto, mas depois sorriu de canto e ergueu a dele também...

-Mas... se fizerem isso... vocês dois...

-Se você ficar sem comer, só vai nos atrapalhar depois - disse Sasuke, a voz um pouco fria, mas não como antes.

-E além disso, somos companheiros...- eu falei, sorrindo- temos que cuidar um do outro...

Sakura olhou do Sasuke pra mim, mais lágrimas cairam dos seus olhos, e ela enfiou a cara no arroz, realmente estava faminta, senão não faria isso...

Ela comeu uma boa parte da minha marmita, e depois, passou para a do Sasuke, mas nessa hora, Kakashi apareceu nossa frente, com um olhar mortal, Sakura gelou, e eu e o Uchiha sustentamos o seu olhar, sérios, como se esperassemos pelo que viria, Kyuubi na minha mente apenas sorria tranquila, sabia tanto quanto eu o que iria acontecer, e estava se divertindo tentando imaginar a cara que a Sakura ia fazer...

-Meus parabéns, vocês passaram! -ele disse, toda a aura assassina sendo substituido por um olhar gentil.

Sasuke gaguejou um pouco, Sakura gaguejou bastante, e os dois estavam surpresos, tratei de parecer também, e perguntei.

-Mas você disse...

Ele cortou a corda que prendia Sakura, e enquanto ela limpava a boca e o queixo sujos de arroz, falou:

-No mundo shinobi, aqueles que desobedecem as regras são chamados de lixo, mas aqueles que não cuidam de seus próprios companheiros são bem piores do que lixo... Meus parabéns, amanhã, começam as missões do time sete de Konoha... mas por hora, o ramen é por minha conta...

"Agora as coisas vão ficar divertidas..."-falou a Kyuubi

"Nem tanto... odeio aquela gata da senhora feudal.."


	14. Descoberta

Após duas semanas massantes, principalmente para Naruto, que odiava pegar o gato, que liberava sua raiva e stress principalmente nele, por causa de sua dona, os gennins ganharam dois dias de descanso.

Sasuke e Uzumaki aproveitariam para treinar mais arduamente, quer dizer, Uchiha, já que o jinchuuriki fazia seu treino pessoal escondido com os pesos, agora, não os sentindo como antes, seu corpo realizando o "truque" inconscientemente e o peso já não o incomodando.

Depois do treinamento á tarde, o sennin foi para casa, tomar um banho e comer algo, para sair com TenTen. Ficavam passeando por Konoha, visitando os lugares mais bonitos. Naruto preferia naquele horário, pois, haviam muitas poucas pessoas nas ruas e portanto, a chance de acontecer algo como na barraca de máscaras, era quase praticamente nula.

Claro, havia aqueles olhares assustadoramente frios, mas, que não o afetavam e nesses momentos, distraía a jovem, para que não percebesse esses olhares e funcionava. Passeavam de mãos dadas e trocando beijos, cada vez mais intensos.

Depois do encontro, sempre a escoltava até a esquina da rua que morava, para evitar problemas.

Naquela manhã, ambos os gennins saíram cedo de casa e se encontraram na floresta, para treinarem sobre orientação da Kyuubi. Começaram com um aquecimento básico e em seguida, lutaram um contra o outro. Após o almoço, treinariam Ninjutsus e genjutsus, pois, Naruto pegara na biblioteca um livro de ninjutsus e Uchiha, pegou da biblioteca particular do clã, um de genjutsus. Uzumaki geme ao pensar em estudar genjutsu, era péssimo nisso e odiava aprender isso.

Com Youko como amigo, não precisava se preocupar de "cair no genjutsu", ele o liberaria na hora. Afinal, para o jinchuuriki que domou seu bijuu, este tipo de jutsu era ineficaz.

Perto do final da tarde, finalizariam com um leve treino mental, seguido de uma luta mental. Sasuke já conseguia realizar isso e mesmo em suas casas, treinavam consigo mesmo na mente. Afinal, enfrentar a si mesmo é um ótimo treino.

Uzumaki ensinara a Uchiha o Oiroke no jutsu e este se transformava em uma bela mulher de cabelos negros, assim como o Kage bushin e o levara as termas, para ver se ele perdia a timidez, o que parece que ajudara um pouco, para que tomasse coragem de falar com Hana. A luta deles na parte da manhã, eram com Kage bushins.

Quando estavam em missão, tinham somente a tarde livre, portanto, nesses dias faziam "escala de treinamento", alternando.

- Muito bem, agora, faremos um alongamento. - a raposa fala, sentada em cima de um pedra.

Ambos fazem alongamento. Naruto percebe um chakra conhecido e Youko também.

" O que ele veio fazer aqui, dattebayo?"

" Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde, faria isso... afinal, todas as tardes, vocês vêm aqui e são os primeiros a irem embora para casa depois das missões..." - o bijuu setencia.

"Bem, espero que não faça nada..."

"Ele não era da ANBU? Eles não são de atacar assim, de imediato, são muito cuidadosos e observadores..."

"Verdade..."

"É incrivél você não ter se lembrado disso, afinal, foi você que me falou..."

"Eu esqueci..." - fala sem graça e a raposa revira os olhos.

Olha para o lado e vê Sasuke tão concentrado no aquecimento, que não percebera a aproximação do jounnin. Apesar de saber de tudo aquilo, ficara receoso e não descansaria, até saber que o ninja copiador não faria nenhum movimento precipitado.

Próximo dali, Kakashi se aproximava. Havia seguido Sasuke, pois notara um padrão indêntico de ambos e o mesmo destino, sempre que podiam.

Nota ser uma mata densa e fechada de Konoha e estranhava, pois, se era somente para treinar, por que não usavam uma área destinada para isso? Por que se isolar em um lugar praticamente escondido?

Pela sua cabeça, passavam mil coisas do que poderia ser. Ele excluíra muitas, já outras, não. Ao se aproximar, sente um chakra que já fazia 12 anos que não sentia, embora, estivesse diferente de antes, de certa maneira, além de muito baixo, quase não conseguindo perceber de imediato, como se este tivesse ocultando propositalmente, o que causa ainda mais estranheza.

Passa a se aproximar sorrateiramente com o coração acerelado, suando frio. "Será que o fuuin do Naruto se rompeu?", perguntava para si mesmo preocupado, perguntando-se se deveria buscar reforços. Ao se aproximar de um imenso tronco que bloqueava sua visão, tem acesso a clareira usada como área de treinamento dos meninos e arregala os olhos com o que vê.

Uma espécie de filhotinho de raposa, mas, tendo nove caudas, que descansavam placidamente em volta do pequeno corpo. Pensara ser uma raposa, no instante que olhou-o, mas, ao ver melhor, notou serem nove caudas e não somente uma, pois, inicialmente elas deram essa alusão.

O chakra, não deixando de ocultar a identidade daquele ser. Era Kyuubi no Youko, a besta de nove caudas, que quase destruíra Konoha há mais de 10 ano atrás. Se preparava para enviar uma mensagem ao Sandaime, quando vê mais atentamente que os jovens ficavam perto dela tranquilamente e o jinchuuriki bem. Se supreende, quando Sasuke pergunta á este:

- Kyuubi-sensei... - ele seca sua testa com uma toalha - por que temos que parar agora? Estava vencendo o Naruto.

- Tá... vai nessa... eu que estava te dando uma chance. - finge estar irritado.

- Isso parece conversar de perdedor... - nisso sorri, não com prepotência, era um simples sorriso feliz.

- Hunf! Vou lhe mostrar, dattebayo! - fala entusiasmado.

- Quero ver, então!

Apesar de parecem brigar, estavam mais era se divertindo. Costumavam fazer isso sempre, apenas por diversão, nada sério. O jovem Uchiha confessava que nunca havia se divertido tanto quanto com Naruto e inclusive, este tentava ajuda-lo com Hana-chan, já que estava tendo um fracasso retumbante. Mesmo assim, o estimulava a nunca desistir e isso o contagiava. Para Sasuke, Naruto havia se tornado seu melhor amigo e praticamente um irmão.

A raposa pigarreia e fala, seriamente:

- Agora é hora do almoço, depois, praticaremos ninjutsu e após isso, genjutsu.

Naruto geme ao chegar no genjutsu, fazendo Sasuke rir e em seguida, seu amigo o segue.

- Hai, Youko-sensei!

E nisso, ambos abrem seus obentous e põe-se a comer. Como sempre, Sasuke sendo melhor na cozinha que Naruto. Logo, os três conversam animadamente.

Kakashi fica abobalhado, olhando para o bijuu, este, parecendo muito amigo dos três e completamente dócil. Também, se supreendia ao vê-los o chamando de sensei.

Decide observar mais, antes de fazer um relatório ao Hokage. Naruto e Kyuubi ficam aliviados em sentir pelo chakra, que ele não atacaria.

Durante o dia inteiro, o jounnin observava os jovens e o comportamento da raposa e admirava dela orienta-los no treino, sem sombra de dúvida, possuía muitos conhecimentos e estava completamente diferente de anos atrás. Tendo isso em mente, compreende o porque dos nivéis deles estarem tão altos e cada vez mais, eles superavam a si mesmo.

No final do dia, nota que Youko some em uma nuvem de fumaça e ambos os gennins saem dali e se despedem, cada um indo para a sua casa. Decide reportar ao Sandaime o que vira.

Horas mais tarde, Naruto havia acabado de voltar de seu encontro com TenTen e estava praticando treino mental com Youko, ele sendo seu adversário em sua mente, embora a luta deles, parecesse mais uma brincadeira, ambos se divertindo, quando sentem um chakra conhecido em frente a porta do apartamento.

Suspirando, interrompem o treino e conforme caminha para abrir a porta, conversam:

" Chegou o momento..." - Uzumaki comenta.

"Até que o enganamos por bastante tempo..."

"Falo mais por você... está preparado? Percebi que durante a tarde não estava normal, era como se tivesse algo o incomodando... algo dolorido..."

Kyuubi fica quieto, com a cabeça abaixada, apoiada nas patas. Ele podia ver seu olhar triste. Trata de tentar anima-lo, afagando sua pelagem macia. E ao abrir a porta, estava com sua atenção dividida entre o ninja a sua frente e à raposa.

Kakashi o olha atentamente e este, decide perguntar, fingindo inocência:

- Yo! Konbanwa, Kakashi-sensei! Aconteceu algo?

Após um tempo, ele fala:

- Hokage-sama quer vê-lo... vamos para a mansão dele.

- Por quê? - decide fingir que não sabia o porquê.

- Apenas se troque e venha comigo.

Naruto já estava usando seu pijama.

Vai até o armário e se troca, o jounnin o esperando na cozinha e notando o quanto o quarto dele estava arrumado, antes, era tudo bagunçado. De fato, ele mudara e muito.

Pensando agora, aquela conversa do Hokage há mais de uma semana atrás, quando este foi ao seu apartamento para chama-lo, antes do anúncio dos times, fizera muito sentido. Afinal, Sarutobi achou a melhora de Naruto, um pouco rápida demais, na verdade, sendo de um dia para o outro. Não só em personalidade, parecendo ficar mais calmo, como nas atitudes e inclusive visual, não usando mais aquele tom de laranja chamativo e sim, uma calça preta comprida, blusa branca de manga comprida, com o símbolo da Vila do Redemoinho nas costas e a bandana, além das tradicionais sandálias ninjas.

Lembrava daquele dia, como se fosse ontem.

Kakashi seguia o Sandaime e ambos estavam agora, em cima do escritório deste, no telhado. Hokage exibia um olhar pensativo para o rosto do Yondaime. Após, algumas baforadas de seu cachimbo, comenta:

- Naruto mudou e muito... é como se fosse outra pessoa...

- Também notei... analisando os relatórios de Iruka-san sobre ele... - suspira cansado, já denotando sua idade avançada.

Após alguns minutos, o ex-ANBU pergunta, mais em tom de confirmação que interrogação.

- Que ele está escondendo algo de nós? Não é isso, Sandaime-sama?

Após mais uma barofada, fala, cerrando os olhos e depois, os abrindo, olhando toda a Vila do alto:

- Acertou... e me preocupo com isso... afinal...

- Entendo... não nego que também esteja assim.

Sabia que o Hokage temia que fosse algo perigoso e era preocupante o fato de Naruto lutar para ocultar isso de todos. Claro, sabia que o jinchuuriki tinha um coração "de ouro", mas, mesmo alguém com um coração destes, podia ser enganado facilmente, se o inimigo explorasse o ponto fraco dele. O fato dele ser o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Youko era preocupante, sem contar, do surgimento de boatos sobre um grupo que se vestia com mantos, tendo nuvens vermelhas.

Jiraya havia voltado a Vila, oito anos atrás, com esta informação e saíra, procurando confirma-la, além de seguir os passos de Orochimaru, que parecia ter entrado nesse grupo há algum tempo.

Não ficou mais do que dois dias em Konoha e já saíra. Mas, parara para olhar seu afilhado e sentir pelo descaso que este sofria. Por mais que sentisse tristeza por vê-lo daquele jeito, não podia carrega-lo por aí, afinal, era muito pequeno.

Teve que deixa-lo na Vila, a qual o consideravam uma pária, um monstro que nem deveria existir, mas, sabia que não havia escolha, além dessa decisão de deixa-lo lá, ser influenciada pelo fato de uns boatos do interesse desse grupo em bijuus, embora, não confirmasse nada, mas, caso fosse isso, Naruto correria muitos perigos.

Mas, a sete anos atrás, retornou trazendo o nome da organização, Akatsuki.

- Akatsuki, né? - o jounnin fala.

- Isso é o que mais me preocupada no momento... Jiraya-chan disse que não eram shinobis comuns... pareciam ser mais, uma espécie de "nata", escolhida á dedo pelo líder dessa organização dentro dos nukennins de diversas vilas... - Sarutobi fala, tornando a olhar para o rosto de Minato.

- Vou procurar investigar... sumimassen(com licença)

Fala, preparando-se para sair dali, quando, ouve o Hokage chamar seu nome. Vira e vê o rosto deste, com um sorriso e o cachimbo de lado:

- Ou pode ser apenas o dom dele, surgindo atrasado... afinal, é filho de Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki...

- Prefiro me inclinar a primeira opção... não que nego, que possa ter herdado o talento dos pais... mas, sou precavido, só aceitarei isso se ver que a primeira hipótese está errada.

- Entendo... - solta uma barofada - não esperava menos de você... o melhor aluno de Yondaime... é que desejo acreditar nisso, a ter minha mente "povoada" por pesadelos, envolvendo o filho deles...

Kakashi arregala os olhos momentaneamente, vendo a face cansada do Hokage. Rapidamente, torna a olhar momentaneamente e sorri. De fato, ele via Naruto como um neto. Se retira dali em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando Sarutobi pensativo.


	15. Conversa e Chakra

Acompanhei Kakashi-sensei até o escritório do vovô, ele estava sério, até temeroso, e eu sabia muito bem o motivo, Kyuubi estava calada, se preparando para uma conversa que não seria muito fácil...

Os jounnins que guardavam a entrada cumprimentaram Kakashi respeitosamente, enquanto nós adentravamos a mansão do fogo de Konoha, minha mente divagava por alguns segundos para o outro tempo, quando as pessoas me cumprimentavam daquele jeito, ri comigo mesmo lembrando uma vez que cheguei na vila montado na raposa, ela viu meus pensamentos, e sorriu de canto, sem fazer nenhum comentário, eu podia sentir a tensão nos músculos dela, e pedi calmamente que se acalmasse, eu não ia deixar nada de ruim acontecer.

_"Minha preocupação é com você filhote... o que acha que eles farão?"_

_"Nada... se pensar com clareza vai chegar nessa conclusão também"_

_"Mas..."_

_"Apenas relaxe, e use seu charme de filhote..."_

_"Baakaa..."_

Ele riu baixinho, mas pude sentir seus músculos relaxarem, já estavamos de frente a porta do Hokage, Kakashi bateu, e a voz do vovô veio lá de dentro, pedindo pra que entrassemos.

-Yo vovô, Kakashi-sensei disse que o senhor queria falar comigo...

O Hokage ergueu a cabeça por cima de suas mãos, estava sério, não sorrindo gentilmente como antes, ele me olhou fundo nos olhos, e falou:

-Naruto, o que você sabe sobre a Kyuubi no Youko?

Tentei parecer surpreso com a pergunta, e falei:

-Há treze anos atrás, ela atacou o vilarejo da folha, muitos shinobis bons morreram para tentar para-la, e no final, o próprio Yondaime morreu, pra sela-la no corpo de um recém-nascido, eu pra ser exato.

-O que mais?

-Bom, melhor deixar que ela mesmo conte pro senhor...

Ele me olhou assustado, e depois a sombra avermelhada se materializando no meu ombro, a kyuubi tomou forma, suas nove caudas balançando.

Kakashi deu um pulo pra trás, e sacou a kunai, meio sem saber o que fazer, mas parecia preparado pra um jutsu, o Sandaime fez rapidamente alguns selos, invocando o chefe dos macacos, Genma.

-Yo Genma, faz tempo...

Kyuubi continuou no meu ombro, evitando se mover muito, o chefe dos macacos a olhou com receio, mas respondeu ao cumprimento, o que me deixou mais aliviado.

-Kyuubi...

Kakashi continuava olhando fixamente pra raposa, da mesma maneira que o Hokage, só que o olhar dele era frio como gelo, ele falou:

-Você... como pode se sentar no ombro dessa criança depois de tudo o que causou a ela? -ele se virou pra mim, falando- Naruto, ela...

-Ela matou minha mãe, Uzumaki Kushina, sua antiga jinchuuriki, e meu pai Minato Namikase, eu sei...

Ele me olhou surpreso, Kakashi ainda estava quieto no canto, pronto pra agir se necessário.

-Você... sabia?

-Sempre soube...

-E então? Ainda assim...

-Ainda assim Hokage-sama -minha voz saiu fria, e ele me olhou surpreso- eu a perdoei.

-Naruto, não vê que ela está te usando?

Kyuubi rugiu irritada, pulando pra cima da mesa do Hokage, que deu um passo atrás, foi tão rápido que Genma não teve ação, mesmo assim, ela não fez nada, apenas o fitou irritada:

-Não diga coisas sem saber Hiruzen, eu não estou usando esse filhote... não tenho qualquer interesse em romper o selo...

-Ele ainda está intacto?

-Está, e assim deve permanecer, se ele fosse rompido, Naruto morreria instantaneamente, nossos chakras estão tão ligados...

-Que uma separação dessas...

-Iria provocar uma falência...

-Em todos os meus orgãos...

Eu e a Kyuubi estavamos nos revezando pra falar, geralmente fazíamos aquilo, na maioria das vezes por mera distração, já que pensavámos juntos...

-Vovô, não tem com que se preocupar, ele não é um monstro, é meu amigo.

Kyuubi voltou para o meu ombro, e se sentou ali, como sempre fazia. Ele e Kakashi se olhavam, Genma que estava calado até agora, falou:

-De todas as bestas que já vi, você era a maior delas, a mais cruel, está me dizendo que mudou, Kyuubi, que agora esta "adestrada"?

O adestrada saiu irônico, Kyuubi apenas abaixou a cabeça, e falou:

-Exatamente isso... você é um sensor de chakra Genma, apenas sinta o desse garoto... se fizer isso, vai entender...

Ele me olhou confuso, se aproximou, e tocou minha testa, um segundo depois, deu um pulo pra trás, assustado, como se tivesse levado um choque, o vovô o olhou preocupado, assim como Kakashi, enquanto ele falou, me olhando profundamente:

-Você... é mesmo humano?

-Claro que sou -murmurei sem entender.

_"Lembra o que eu lhe falei do seu chakra Naruto? Achava que estava brincando?"_

_"Mas como assim, se sou humano?" _

_"Também não sei, já vivi muitos séculos, dezenas deles, e o único ser que encontrei com um chakra parecido com o seu era a Kyuubi no Yuki"_

-O que houve, Genma? -perguntou o Hokage, observando a face pensativa dele.

-Não sei ao certo... mas nunca senti um chakra como o desse garoto, não parece humano, além de absurdamente grande, é tão... tão... claro... - ele parecia lutar com as palavras para explicar- um chakra tão brilhante, tão caloroso... é como olhar para o sol, não entendo como a Kyuubi consegue sobreviver próximo a um chakra tão puro e sagrado como esse...

"Sagrado?" -por essa nem eu esperava, o que tinha demais no meu chakra?

Kakashi e o vovô olharam interessados pra mim, que fiquei meio sem graça, Kyuubi sorriu, e falou:

-Foi exatamente isso, quando o Yondaime me selou nesse garoto, não consigo descrever a dor que senti, era como se minha pele queimasse, eu não conseguia enxegar, não conseguia nem me mover, era como se o chakra dele queimasse em contato com o meu, aos poucos ele foi me mudando, se dúvida Genma, sinta o meu próprio chakra.

O macaco olhou profundamente pra Kyuubi e falou:

-Qualquer gracinha e juro que nunca mais vai ver o mundo aqui fora, eu mesmo te selarei!

Kyuubi não pareceu muito interessada na ameaça, estendeu uma cauda, e o macaco segurou nela, os olhos dele se esbugalharam, e ele falou:

-Não é possível... é o seu chakra, mas não parece seu...

-Como assim Genma? -perguntou o Sandaime.

-Eu já senti o chakra dessa maldita raposa antes, e era como sangue, o chakra dela emanava ódio, dor, era terrível, agora... bem, só consigo sentir arrependimento e serenidade vindo dela - ele olhou para Sarutobi dando os ombros - parece que o que eles falaram é verdade, não sinto nenhuma má intenção nele, parece que Naruto "domou" a raposa, ele não conseguiria sobreviver unida com ele dessa forma se ainda houvesse um resquício de ódio nele, e o que ela disse sobre Naruto também é verdade, ele não o esta usando, ela... bem, "eles" na verdade, seus pensamentos são tão enrolados um no outro que é difícil definir quem é quem.

O vovô e Kakashi me olharam surpresos, depois pra Kyuubi, iam dizer alguma coisa, mas ela os cortou:

-Você se lembra, vovô?

Ele ergueu a sombrancelha pela Kyuubi tê-lo chamado assim:

-Lembrar do quê?

-Das pessoas que você já matou... - eu terminei a frase.

Ele parecia surpreso, mas abaixou o chapéu sobre os olhos, colocando o cachimbo na boca.

-Somos todos shinobis - eu falei - com excessão de mim, todos nesta sala já mataram, seja em guerras ou missões, e logo chegara minha vez, faz parte de ser um shinobi, somos todos assassinos, não é mesmo vovô?

Ele deu uma tragada profunda, olhando a noite pela janela, sorriu de canto, e falou:

-Me lembro de cada um deles... dos nomes deles... mas mesmo assim, não me tornei um monstro por isso, matei apenas quando era necessário.

-Eu sei toda a dor que causei ao Naruto, e não há um dia que não me arrependa disso - a raposa falou com a voz tremida, a dor que emanava do seu chakra era tanta, que as lágrimas não tardaram a escorrer dos seus olhos - se houvesse um meio, qualquer um, eu voltaria atrás, mesmo que tivesse que queimar no inferno por toda a eternidade, eu mudaria o que eu fiz...

Era mais assustador por que era verdade, e só de pensar que ele estaria disposto a isso, só de me imaginar acordando sem a Kyuubi me puxando pelo tornozelo, ou fazendo comentários irritantes na minha cabeça, senti um desespero e um aperto tão grande no coração, que chegava a doer fixamente, Genma olhou assustado pra raposa, que olhava com raiva para o horizonte, com lágrimas nos olhos, as nove caudas enroladas firmes no meu corpo, e pra mim, que encarava o chão.

-É verdade... é tudo verdade...

Senti a mão do vovô no meu ombro, ele me puxou pra perto dele, e me abraçou com um braço só, eu continuei imóvel, olhei a raposinha no meu ombro, e tinha certeza, que se ela se fosse um dia, junto iria minha sanidade, minha paz, minha alegria, tudo, ele era parte de mim, era terrível, assustador e doloroso demais me imaginar sem ele.

Devagar, e muito calmamente, o Hokage pousou sua outra mão na cabeça da raposa, que fechou os olhos, abaixando as orelhas e agitando as caudas, sorri ao sentir o carinho, como se fosse feito no meu próprio dorso, ele se afastou, se encostando na mesa, e falou:

-Muito bem... e agora, o que vai fazer Naruto?

-Bom - eu enxuguei o rosto com a manga da blusa- vou continuar treinando como louco, pra ficar mais forte que você, vovô, e então, todos vão reconhecer minha existência!

-Me refiro a Kyuubi, o que vocês dois pretendem? Não vou força-la a se esconder, mas entende o que vai acontecer se se mostrarem pela vila...

-Não vou ficar escondido pra sempre -a raposa falou - por enquanto tudo bem, mas não pra sempre...

-Cedo ou tarde eles irão descobrir vovô, mas por enquanto, vamos manter segredo...

Ele assentiu de um jeito cansado, pegou o cachimbo, e o carregou com tabaco e erva, em seguida acendeu, e deu um trago lento e profundo.

-Imaginei que diriam isso... mesmo assim, cuidado, pode ir você também, Genma.

-Hai, até a próxima - o macaco sumiu numa pequena explosão de fumaça.

Me despedi, e com a Kyuubi no ombro, sai da sala do Hokage, andando calmamente pelas ruas calmas e vazias de Konoha.

-Kakashi... fique de olho neles, e me passe um relatório semanal completo.

-Hai, Hokage-sama, sumimassem...

Já em meu apartamento, Youko desceu dos meus ombros e foi para a cama, onde se ajeitou nós pés do colchão e deitou, enrolando suas caudas em volta do dorso e repousou a cabeça em cima de uma das caudas, fitando o amigo que recolocava os pesos. Por precaução, os havia tirado.

Naruto confessava que o peso já não era tão absurdo e que ao tira-los, sentiu-se incrivélmente leve, mas, ao mesmo tempo, seria perigoso lutar sem eles, no sentido que poderia matar o oponente, pois, não conseguiria pegar leve. Se ia tira-los, era com a determinação de matar o inimigo ou que este fosse absurdamente poderoso, que justificasse a retirada dos mesmos. Inclusive, por um instante temeu lutar contra o jii-chan e o Kakashi, pois, poderia era acabar matando-os por acidente.

Agora, ficara aliviado de não ter tido maiores problemas. Lendo o pensamento dele, Youko se manifesta:

- Então este está sendo o resultado do treino? - fala em tom mais de confirmação que indagação.

- Pelo visto, o treinamento não é só a nivél fisíco e sim de chakra também, sinto-me mais poderoso e isso, por que estou nessa forma... imagine mais velho? Sem sombra de dúvida, treinar com esses pesos está rendendo muito mais do que esperava... é fantástico!

- Verdade. - sentia a empolgação dele como a sua.

- Vou contar ao Sasuke amanhã, sobre a conversa.

- Excelente ideia...só não se esqueça, que a folga terminou hoje, amanhã, é a missão do Tazuna-occhan.

- É mesmo! - dá um tapa na testa - Tinha me esquecido! Acho que terei que...

- Creio que não precisa - viu por pensamento o que era - apenas comente que quer uma missão mais difícil, acredito, que talvez o Sandaime dê a missão, para nós avaliar melhor...

- E com certeza, deve ter pedido para Kakashi-sensei nos observar e fazer relatórios de nós dois ou algo assim.

- Também é normal...

- Claro... bem, vou dormir. - fala bocejando e se espreguiçando, em seguida, massageando seus ombros - Passei por muita tensão agora...

- Eu também - vê a raposa se espreguiçando gostosamente e depois, voltar a posição de antes.

Ele se troca e deita na cama, se cobrindo com o lençol, após afagar a cabeça da Kyuubi.

- Oyasuminasai, Youko.

- Oyasuminasai, Naruto.

Nisso ambos ressonam tranquilamente.

Um pouco longe dali, Kakashi estava deitado na cama, pensativo.

Achou incrivél o fato de Naruto ter perdoado a Kyuubi, depois de saber tudo o que este fez com seus pais e a vila. Afinal, perdoar era algo difícil, não se imaginava capaz de perdoa-lo como ele fez. Pensava também nas palavras de Enma:

" Não sei ao certo... mas nunca senti um chakra como o desse garoto, não parece humano, além de absurdamente grande, é tão... tão... claro..." "... um chakra tão brilhante, tão caloroso... é como olhar para o sol, não entendo como a Kyuubi consegue sobreviver próximo a um chakra tão puro e sagrado como esse... "

Bem, brilhante e caloroso, compreendia, afinal, fora capaz de perdoar o bijuu, apesar desse ter matado seus pais, atacado a vila e que por causa dele, Naruto foi tratado pior que um cachorro de rua, sendo chutado de um lado para o outro. Mesmo assim, perdoou e é uma façanha digna de admiração. Mas, não compreendeu o sagrado.

Afinal, "sagrado", remontava á Deuses, á anjos e afins, enfim, seres celestiais. Sem contar a reação de Enma ao sentir o chakra de Uzumaki.

Após horas de divagações sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia e da conversa daquela noite, resolve adormecer. Só se perguntava como Iruka reagirá ao descobrir sobre a Kyuubi. Pois, como Naruto disse:

"Cedo ou tarde eles irão descobrir vovô, mas por enquanto, vamos manter segredo..."

Era verdade, um dia esse segredo virá a tona. Só sabe que será complicado para ambos, mas, estaria apoiando o Naruto, assim como o Sandaime fará. Só deveriam tomar cuidado com Danzou. Naquele momento, havia se certificado de ninguém mais ter ouvido a conversa e esperava, que tivesse tido êxito nisso.

Bem, ele usara Pakkun e os outros ninkens, assim como Sandaime pediu ajuda aos macacos e estes, juntamente com shinobis seletos a dedo por ele e pelo Hokage, ajudaram a manter a conversa sigilosa. Dentre os Anbu´s de confiança, estava Tenzou e suas habilidade de mokuton eram muito uteís.

Decide dormir, pois, amanhã as missões recomeçariam.

Longe dali, Sandaime estava em seu quarto e faz os selos, batendo no chão com a mão manchada de sangue:

- Kuchyose no jutsu!

Nisso, aparece um pequeno macaco-mensageiro acastanhado, com uma longa cauda e uma face séria:

- Chamou-me, Hiruzen-sama?

- Sim, preciso que entregue esse pergaminho à Jiraya-chan... creio que ele achará a leitura "muito interessante".

- Não dúvido disso, soube pelo Rei Enma-sama... só espero não ter que entrar num prostíbulo de novo, afinal, até agora, foi o único lugar que o encontrei e quase chego em um momento inoportuno - coça a cabeça, falando em um tom cansado.

Sarutobi baixa a cabeça um tanto envergonhado e murmura, mais para si mesmo:

- Não tenho muito o direito de achar ruim...

- O pior que é verdade...

O macaco fala em um tom risonho e sorri. Pegando o pergaminho, põe na cintura, dentro de um recepiente próprio para isso.

- Vou entregar, sumimassen (com licença).

O Sandaime acena positivamente com a cabeça e fazendo alguns selos, o pequeno macaco desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Nisso, o Hokage vai para a cama e se cobre, pensando na conversa de horas atrás. Fita a lua majestosa na abóboda celeste salpicada de estrelas pela janela imensa de seu quarto espaçoso e requintado. Traga mais uma vez, antes de virar o contéudo do cachimbo no porta-cinzeiro e depositar o mesmo em seguida, na mesa.

De fato, o que Enma disse era verdade. Afinal, depois de todo o mal e tristeza que a raposa causou a ele, a perdôou e trata como seu melhor amigo. Só alguém com um chakra "brilhante e caloroso", seria capaz de algo assim. Ele duvidava que seria capaz disso, assim como a maioria. Era um feito notavél e digno de ovação.

Só o incomodava, o que o seu amigo disse:

"... um chakra tão puro e sagrado como esse... "

Meditava. Confessava que aquilo era uma grande indagação. Afinal, sagrado era dirigido á seres celestiais. Mas, Naruto era humano e não compreendia como era capaz de ter um chakra sagrado. Aquilo era no minímo curioso.

Após um tempo, decide adormecer. Afinal, havia pensado muito e não havia chegado à nenhuma conclusão.


	16. Missão no país das ondas

Naquele instante, o time de Kakashi estava em frente ao Hokage para ser anunciada a próxima missão.

Conforme Naruto se lembrava, no outro passado, fora após entregarem a pobre gata à sua dona, a senhora feudal. Mas, aquele dia, começou diferente.

Kakashi havia avisado a todos que a manhã era de folga e á tarde, após o almoço, seria o anúncio da missão.

Naruto havia acabado de almoçar e se recordava da conversa com Sasuke naquela manhã, enquanto treinavam, em que ele contara como fora a conversa com o Hokage e Kakashi.

Lavando a louça, escuta Kyuubi, que havia acabado de se ocultar em sua mente, se pronunciar, pensativa:

_" É interessante o fato de que não fez nessa manhã a missão da gata, como no passado..."_

_" É verdade... creio que por causa da descoberta deles..."_

_"Verdade, devem ter repensado as missões, afinal, com o seu poder, ou melhor, o que errôneamente pensam, afinal, mal sabem sobre nossos verdadeiros poderes, devem querer estudar missões para nos avaliar melhor... e por isso, sejamos francos... perseguir uma pobre gata que foge de uma dona daquelas não pode dar a eles uma boa margem ou conhecimento sobre nós..."_

_"Talvez, nos dê a missão do Tazuna occhan." - comenta animado - "uma das várias missões que temos que..."_

_" Por isso, devemos tomar muita cautela ao modificar o passado, um passo em falso e será o fim, devemos repensar em todas as hipóteses e fazermos em segurança, como temos feito até agora..." - Youko alerta, preocupado._

_"Com sua ajuda, conseguiremos..."_

_"Bem... já não era para estarmos lá?"_

Nisso, o jinchuuriki olha as horas e vê que estava atrasado.

Termina rapidamente, põe a mochila nas costas, escova os dentes e sai correndo pela janela pulando de telhado em telhado, com a raposa comentando em tom divertido em sua mente:

_"Era o esperado..."_

- Engraçadinho... - comenta em meio a um resmungo e nisso, a raposa gargalha mais ainda.

Agora, em frente ao Hokage, estava com as mãos nos bolsos. Sasuke olhava para fora com desinteresse visivél estampado no rosto e Sakura, como esperado, com Naruto revirando os olhos, tentava se aproximar de Uchiha que ignorava a existência dela, até aquele instante.

Iruka se pronúncia, após pigarrear, se recuperando em ver Naruto calmo e tranquilo, um contrataste com o Naruto que conhecera, assim que havia pisado o pé na Academia:

- Há missões aqui na Vila para vocês... deixa eu achar o papel delas...

Naruto se supreendeu. Mudara completamente do passado e confessava que ficara interessante, mas, também, deveria pensar muito bem em suas ações.

- Iruka-sensei... é aquela missão como cortar a grama do parque?

Sakura pergunta, um tanto receosa. Afinal, voara grama em seu cabelo e levou muito tempo para tirar dos fios, embaixo do chuveiro. Odiaria uma missão daquelas, novamente.

Seus colegas concordavam mentalmente, afinal, eram missões muito idiotas.

- Bem, talvez algo como recolher o lixo... - comentava ainda revirando a papelada, não notando o papel que Sandaime tinha nas mãos e que lia, ora olhando para Naruto e os demais, ora para o papel, como se meditasse e estivesse ao mesmo tempo, em conflito consigo mesmo.

Uzumaki notava uma certa tensão oriunda do Hokage e não podia censura-lo, afinal, eles podiam ser fortes, Sasuke era forte também, mas, Sakura, uma negação, pois notara que de todos, Sandaime fixava o olhar mais na jovem, como se ela fosse o maior motivo de sua indecisão.

Confessava que por ter se tornado um sennin, depois sannin, abrandara sua personalidade entusiasmada e muitas vezes agia como um adulto, quando estava com TenTen, mas, sua essência, não havia mudado completamente.

Por pensar nela, se lembrava de comprar um presente à ela, no caminho de volta à Konoha, se saíssem da Vila para a missão no país das Ondas.

Mostrando aborrecimento, meramente se limita a comentar, sem abandonar as mãos dos bolsos:

- São missões chatas e irritantes... merecemos algo melhor, Iruka-sensei, Jii-chan. - nisso, olha para Hokage que retribui o olhar com surpresa.

Pois, o jinchuuriki o olhava com um olhar sério e decidido. Sandaime imaginou se impressão dele, que aquele olhar parecia de um adulto, um ninja que já viu muitas coisas nesse mundo e nem todas boas e que participou das mesmas também, não condizendo com o olhar de uma criança. Mas, jurava ser uma impressão, afinal, o jovem nunca saíra da Vila. Como poderia ter tal olhar, que emanava de um adulto como Kakashi e outros? Que já participaram até de missões de assasinato?

Porém, o efeito foi instantanêo, parecendo dispersar as divagações em sua mente, o que Uzumaki confirmou pelo olhar do Hokage e o aceno discreto da cabeçam do mesmo.

Naruto percebe que exagerou no olhar e acabou deixando transparecer um olhar que não devia combinar com uma "criança que nunca saiu da vila e acabou de se formar gennin". Amaldiçoa a si mesmo, por sua falha e orava aos deuses que Sandaime ignorasse isso.

- Idiota! Você é um principiante! Todos começam se esforçando em missões simples.

- Entendo, Naruto... darei a vocês uma Missão Rank C, que é proteger um certo indivíduo.- nisso baixa o chapéu.

Naruto e Sasuke exibem um sorriso largo em seus rostos. Kakashi olha para Sarutobi, sem nenhuma surpresa, pois, já esperava algo assim. Sakura se supreende, mas, ela não supera a surpresa de Iruka, que se levanta e gageja de tão nervoso e confuso.

- Mas... mas... mas... Hokage-sama... Naruto e os demais... a-a-acabaram de ser formar...

- Algum problema, Kakashi?

- Nenhum... acho que podem dar conta dessa missão...

- Mas...

Porém, é cortado pelo jounnin, que fala, um tanto sério:

- São meus "soldados" agora... sou o capitão deles e se falo que são capazes, é por que são capazes...

Vendo o chunnin sentar, derrotado, Naruto sente pena e Hokage se pronúncia, após suspirar, cansado:

- Você sabe que o que ele disse é verdade... não é, Iruka?

Após alguns minutos, responde:

- Sim... Hokage-sama...

- Mas, Kakashi, deve entender os sentimentos dele... principalmente para com o Naruto... - fala olhando para o jounnin.

- Eu entendo, Sandaime-sama, Iruka... compreendo seus sentimentos, mas, a verdade é que não são mais seus alunos... agora são gennins orgulhosos do time 7 e estão sobre minhas ordens e responsabilidade, pois, sou o taishou deles.

- Eu sei, só tenho que me acostumar.

Nisso, todos se viram quando a porta é aberta e surge Hinata, Akamaru na cabeça da Hyuuga, pois, Kiba segurava a gata que se debatia, tanto de pavor pelo cão que o fitava atentamente, quanto pelo provavél odor de cachorro que impregnava do gennin, por causa de seu clã ter basicamente contantos com cães. Mas, notaram, que foi silenciada por um inseto que Aburame enviou e que sobrevoou á frente do felino.

Naruto confessava que fora uma boa maneira de deter a gata. E percebeu que Hinata desviava os olhos e ficava corada. Isso era algo que não mudaria, ao menos, tão cedo.

Kurenai entra e olha para o jinchuuriki, que nota o olhar tão costumeiro, que praticamente todos da vila lhe dispensavam. Mas, agora, ignorava e decidi olhar para a kunochi, com um olhar ainda mais frio.

Esta se supreende e tem a sensação de ser pequena frente ao jovem, engolindo em seco. O olhar frio dele era gélido, como o próprio inferno. Nunca imaginava que alguém tivesse um olhar daqueles.

Aquele olhar fora por apenas um segundo, mas, foi tão penetrante, que dera a impressão de ser alguns minutos.

Uzumaki desvia os olhos, estes ao normal. Ninguém mais notou aquele olhar.

- A gata Tora foi recuperada com sucesso. - Shino se pronúncia, ao ver que sua sensei não faria.

- Excelente... Madame Shijimi já está aí e encontra-se ansiosa demais para rever sua gata, Tora.

- Já eu acho que o animal não está muito a fim de ver a dona... e olha que meu clã não é entendido de gato, só de cães... - Kiba comenta olhando o pavor da gata.

Após minutos, a madame aparece e corre para Kiba, pegando a gata e a comprimindo. Kiba murmura um "Bem-feito", com satisfação. Kurenai, já recuperada, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura, sentem pena do felino e o time de Kurenai compreende o porque desta querer fugir tanto, pois, parece que era algo costumeiro. Já, Aburame, como sempre, mantinha-se neutro.

Após pagar a um ajudante do Sandaime e este dar uma quantia para o time que resgatou o felino, estes se retiram, com Kurenai olhando atentamente Naruto, por alguns minutos, antes de sair pela porta corrediça.

- Bem, voltando ao assunto, vou apresenta-lhes quem devem proteger... pode entrar!

A porta abre e notam ser um velho, com uma garrafa na mão e um tanto antipático e irritante. Já, Uzumaki sabia disso e tentou forçar uma face surpresa, como os outros gennins.

- O quê? São um bando de crianças idiotas.

Nisso, vêm ele beber o sake, com pouca educação, deixando escorrer pelo canto dos lábios.

Após encostar o corpo na parede, presunçosamente, aponta o dedo para o jinchuuriki, como era esperado e este se preparava para a provocação barata do construtor:

- Principalmente o baixinho com cara de estúpido... é realmente um ninja?

No passado, faria papel de idiota, mas, agora, seria diferente. Meramente lança o maior olhar de desprezo que consegue:

- Bem melhor um rosto estúpido, do que de um bêbado desprezivél...

O olhar por si só, parece que "despertara" o construtor embriagado, que agora olhava o jovem com um visivél interesse. Não só ele, como todos, principalmente Sakura, que de todos da Vila, era o que tinha algum contato mais frequente com o jovem, desde que eram criancinhas, mas, bem limitado, por causa de seus pais.

Sorvendo mais um gole, fala:

- Eu sou Tazuna, um famoso construtor de pontes. Espero que me dêem uma super proteção... até que eu volte ao meu país e complete a ponte.

Já do lado de fora da Vila, diferente do passado, Naruto tentou esforçar um sorriso por sair de Konoha pela primeira vez, como pensavam e limitou a olhar admirado e contidamente para as árvores em volta.

Tazuna comenta algo, que Naruto não esperava, ainda mais em não ter agido como no passado, mas, sabia que no início, o construtor o atormentava:

- Eu realmente estarei a salvo com este pirralho?

- Bem, eu sou um jounin, não se preocupe. - Kakashi fala, tranquilamente.

Ele se vira para o construtor, com um olhar frio, que faz este se supreender novamente e fala, apontando o dedo em riste para o mesmo, com um tom de voz frio:

- Não devia desrespeitar os ninjas... ou não percebeu isso ainda?

O construtor olhava agora estarrecido e suava frio, temendo que aquele garoto pudesse ter descoberto a verdade de quem o perseguia e o queria morto.

- Um dia, serei um ninja de elite com o título de Hokage! Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto! Lembre-se disso!

Kakashi se supreendeu com o tom usado pelo jovem e olhar, tão diferente do habitual. Mas, considerava o fato de ter aprendido com o povo de Konoha, por anos a fio.

Tazuna resolve, por precaução, não provoca-lo mais. Temia, que de alguma maneira, o jovem tivesse descoberto e que poderia acabar comunicando e com isso, teria que pagar por uma missão mais cara, algo que não dispunha de mais dinheiro.

Mais tarde, com Naruto andando junto do grupo, Sakura pergunta ao construtor:

- Ei, Tazuna-san.

- O quê? - pergunta com seu mau-humor costumeiro.

- Tazuna-san veio do País da Ondas, certo?

- O que tem isso?

- Bem...

Nisso, olha para seu sensei:

- Kakashi-sensei... há ninjas nesse país também?

Nisso, como no passado, seguiu-se uma explicação do jounnin sobre países, vilas ocultas e ninjas. Naruto se esforçou para parecer interessado, seguindo o mesmo olhar que os demais, mesmo que Sasuke tentasse disfarçar, como algo desinteressante e indigno de atenção.

Diferente do passado, só Sakura duvidou.

- Ei! Você duvidou do Hokage-sama, Sakura?

A jovem cerejeira negou com a cabeça.

O jounnin põe a mão na cabeça da kunochi e fala, tranquilizando-a:

- Não se preocupem. Não teremos qualquer combate de ninjas em uma missão Rank C.

- Então não precisaremos nos preocupar em enfrentar shinobis.

- Claro que não. - nisso ri levemente.

Tazuna sente suar frio, quando nota Sasuke e Naruto olhando-o atentamente e em seguida, ambos trocando olhares de desconfiança.

Suspira aliviado ao ver que nada falam e que retomam a caminhada.

Como no passado, encontram a poça de água, que continha ninjas. Dessa vez, não foi só Kakashi e Sasuke que perceberam. Naruto também, claro.

_"Vai fazer o que, Naruto?" - a raposa pergunta, interessada._

_"Vou só mudar uma coisinha, o resto, saíra como no passado... afinal, para todos os efeitos, sou só um gennin, né, amigo?"_

_"Claro - nisso, não consegue conter um leve riso em suas mandíbulas._

E como no passado, finge surpresa quando os dois ninjas surgem e prendem Kakashi, com facilidade, quer dizer, um Kawani no jutsu, que é destruído.

Como no passado, Sasuke olha atentamente e Sakura olha aterrorizada. Já, Uzumaki, segue o mesmo olhar de Sasuke.

A kunochi grita, mas, Uchiha e Uzumaki se entreolham, sorrindo. Afinal, conseguiam acompanhar o movimentos dos ninjas e se concentrarem nesses gestos. Com o treinamento, a afinidade de lutarem sincronizados como um só, se tornara forte.

Esperava que nesse passado, sempre lutassem juntos.

Como se tivessem ensaiado exaustivamente. Uchiha prende as correntes de ambos no tronco nodoso, com shurikens e kunai e enquanto estes estavam surpresos, diferentemente do passado, era Uzumaki que os golpearia com chutes.

Como outrora, estes se refazem. Um deles torna a atacar Uzumaki e outro, Tazuna e como antes, Sakura se põe como escudo.

Trocando rápidos olhares de confirmação, Sasuke vai defender Haruno e o construtor, enquanto o jinchuuriki enfrenta o shinobi novamente, usando taijutsu.

Youko usa o mesmo método de antes com o chakra, para simular suor, nem tanto pelo cansaço, mas, pela situação de perigo, que para os demais, era a primeira que passava.

Sasuke se preparava para enfrentar o nukennin, quando Kakashi surge e o golpeia no pescoço com o braço, facilmente, mas, diferente do passado, fora o jinchuuriki que derrotara o outro shinobi.

Calmamente cumprimenta:

- Yo.

Naruto finge surpresa. Sakura fica feliz em rever o sensei: " Kakashi-sensei! Está vivo! . Já Sasuke, faz "uma tromba" e pensa: "Exibido".

Só que dessa vez, foi a cerejeira que perguntou, após alguns minutos e Tazuna passar o punho na testa, se refazendo.

- Kakashi-sensei usou Kawarimi?

- Ee. (sim- maneira informal)

- Meus parabéns, Naruto e Sasuke... foram incrivéis... a parceria de vocês é admiravél, tem o mesmo sincronismo e parece que pensam igual ao outro... nunca vi isso antes, juntos, formam um guerreiro completo e imbativél... com a ajuda de Kyuubi também, no caso de você, Naruto. - termina em pensamento sobre Youko.

_"Estou a salvo, felizmente." _- Tazuna comenta em pensamento.

- Nem precisava vim, Kakashi-sensei, só nos dois, erámos suficiente... - Uchiha comenta.

- Isso mesmo, Sasuke! - o jinchuuriki exclama animadamente.

- Tem toda a razão... esses não eram páreos para vocês dois, juntos. - friza juntos.

_"Isso é o que pensa..." - Youko comenta animadamente - coitado, nem sabe de nossos poderes..."_

_"É verdade... não daria nem para o cheiro esses nukennins... é um tanto frustante e irritante conter-me desse jeito, queria ao menos uma vez, usar todos os meus poderes..."- fala um tanto amargurado._

_"Paciência é uma virtude, filhote... apenas espere, que chegará... acredite." - a raposa fala sabiamente._

_"Eu sei, obrigado"._

_"Por nada." _

O bijuu responde, tranquilamente, suas nove caudas balançando preguiçosamente atrás dele, este, deitado na relva macia, com Uzumaki acariciando o focinho felpudo, sua atenção voltando a ficar dividida entre o exterior e Youko.

Após alguns minutos, os shinobis estão amarrados em uma árvore, rendidos, com o time sete e o construtor olhando-os:

- Parecem ser chuunins da Kirigakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Névoa). Esses shinobis continuam lutando não importa o que aconteça.

Um deles pergunta, irritado:

- Como sabiam de nosso ataque?

Kakashi olha para os dois gennins que acenam com a cabeça, afirmadamente.

- Em um dia quente como esse, quando não chove de manhã... não aparecem poças d` águas.

- Você sabia e por isso deixou os pirralhos lutarem? Embora que conseguiram manter a situação. Mas, caso não...

- Se eu quisesse, eu teria matado os dois a qualquer momento.

Olha atentamente para Tazuna e completa:

- Porém... tinha algo que eu precisava saber. Quem era o alvo desses dois.

_"Mas, também, os poderes de Naruto, embora acredite que não tenha usado todo o seu potencial e o comportamento de Youko para com ele..." _- comenta em pensamento para si mesmo.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Em outras palavras... o alvo era você? Ou, estavam perseguindo um de nós?

Após um tempo fala:

- A resposta era que era você. Nós não sabiamos que haviam shinobis atrás de você. O pedido de proteção foi contra ladrões ou gangues.

Tazuna olhava para Kakashi, preocupado.

- Agora, isso se tornou uma missão ninja Rank B. Seu pedido foi simplesmente de proteção para você completar a ponte.

O construtor baixa a cabeça.

- Se esses ninjas estavam atrás de você... sem dúvida, essa missão seria marcada como Rank B. Mas, se mentiu quando fez o pedido, isso causará problemas. Nós, estamos agora, operando fora de nossos deveres.

- Nós não estamos prontos para essa missão. Vamos desistir.

- Não fale besteira, Sakura-chan! - Naruto exclama, irritado.

- Isso mesmo! Com treino intensivo, conseguimos dar conta desses ninjas... agora, se você não consegue nem ao menos mover um músculo contra um deles, é culpa sua e não nos coloque no mesmo nivél! - Sasuke exclama rispidamente.

_"Céus! Como é irritante e fraca!"_ - grita em pensamento.

A jovem fica cabisbaixa. Analisando, disse uma besteira, bem, não relativo á ela, mas, em consideração a ambos. Havia um abismo profundo que separava ela, deles. Era como o céu e a terra. Mesmo Naruto, ficou forte.

Haruno se sentia uma inútil, um estorvo. Estudou muito, sabia muita coisa de cabeça, mas, pelo visto, treinar o fisico, ficara a desejar. Decidiu, resignada, que treinaria mais, não só a mente como seu corpo. Queria andar junto deles e não atrás. Se pudesse durante essa missão treinar, quando voltasse a Konoha, se dedicaria ainda mais do que antes.

Kakashi sabia que era algo necessário. Notou que a jovem treinara, mas, muito pouco. Os rapazes já estavam muito longe dela e duvidava que conseguisse acompanha-los. Porém, se treinasse mais, não teria a dificuldade que teve agora, seria bem menos.

- Bem, não nego Sakura, que missões Rank B, são delegadas a chunnin, no minímo.

- Mas... - Uchiha começa, porém, é interrompido pelo jounnin.

- Porém, as regras parecem não se aplicar a vocês dois, que estão acima do nivél de simples gennins e juntos, possuem capacidade para enfrentarem um chunnin... mas, não muda o fato, de que no máximo, poderiam pegar missão Rank C e esta missão, foi ao acaso...


	17. Time 7 VS Zabuza

"Tinha me esquecido de como esse velho é irritante..."

"Ele não faz de próposito... depois do Zabuza, ele fica mais gentil..."

"Lembra de quando fomos visita-lo, na nossa primeira missão com o Konohamaru?"

"Lembro que ele quase caiu de costas quando te viu..."

Ri comigo mesmo, e Kakashi me olhou curioso, depois deu de ombros, e voltou a acompanhar Tazuna, trocando alguns comentários com ele, ocasionais demais pra poder chamar de conversa, Sakura estava mais na dela que o comum, parecia triste, e o olhar ainda zangado do Sasuke não ajudava muito, ela tinha potencial pra superar até mesmo a Godaime, mas precisava de uma mãozinha também.

-Não fique chateada...

Ela me olhou de canto, baixando um pouco os olhos, desde o teste do Kakashi, ela havia parado de me tratar como um idiota, e principalmente de me bater, parecia que me respeitava um pouco agora. Ela resmungou qualquer coisa, e sorriu de canto, voltando a andar junto do construtor de pontes.

Me aproximei de Sasuke, e falei baixinho:

-Você a magoou...

Ele pareceu confuso:

-Ela é apenas uma inútil irritante...

"Deixa eu falar Naruto, acho que posso resolver isso..."

"Então tá"

-Baaka!

Meus olhos brilharam rubos, e minha voz saiu baixa, como um rosnado, a voz da raposa, eu estava a observando falar, de dentro da minha mente, ela que estava controlando meus movimentos agora, Sasuke ficou espantado por um segundo, olhou pra Kakashi, Sakura e o construtor de pontes, eles estavam um pouco longe, e não podiam ouvir, voltando a me encarar - ou melhor, a raposa- ele perguntou:

-Kyuubi-sensei?

-Hai...

-Como é que... bem...

-Naruto é o meu jinchuuriki, nossos chakras estão ligados, e nossas mentes também até um certo tempo, trocar de "corpos" não é tão difícil...

-Mas onde ele está agora?

-Onde eu sempre fico, um lugar no subconsciente dele, mas isso não importa agora, vá conversar com a Sakura.

-Não quero convers...

-Vá! -ela falou, e Sasuke a encarrou um pouco irritado- você e Naruto tem pegado pesado demais com ela, apesar de ser bem mais fraca que os dois, ainda faz parte do seu time, vocês podem ajuda-la a ficar forte, agora vá conversar com ela!

-Mas...

-Ordens do seu sensei.

A raposa alargou um sorriso, e Sasuke suspirou, o principal problema não era ele ser frio ou arrogante, eu percebi, mas ser muito tímido.

Xingando baixinho, ele foi até a Sakura, estava levemente corado, mas quase não dava pra perceber, meus olhos voltaram a cor normal, e senti meus braços e pernas, Kyuubi voltou ao gramado, sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesmo.

-G-Gomen...

Sakura olhou pra ele espantada, Sasuke caminhava ao seu lado, evitando olhar muito pra ela, agradeci por tê-lo levado as termas, pra ele perder um pouco a tímidez, se não fosse por isso, não acho que ele teria coragem nem pra ficar ao seu lado.

"Quem diria... por trás daquela frieza toda, só havia tímidez..."

"Verdade, igual a você..."

"Como?"

"Por trás daquela maldade toda, havia um filhotinho bonitinho e fofinho, só querendo um pouco de carin..."

Eu não terminei de falar, vendo aonde eu queria chegar, Kyuubi rugiu zangada, e pulou no meu peito, me derrubando na relva, ficou me olhando a um palmo de distância, com os orbes rubros irritados, e um sorriso tremendo na boca.

-Termine o que ia dizer... e vai se arrepender...

Ri baixinho, levantei as mãos em sinal de rendição, e me sentei, enquanto ela ficava emburrada no meu colo, com as orelhas baixas, e o rostinho de filhote tentando esconder o sorriso, por fim acabou desistindo, se aconchegou entre sua caudas, enquanto eu a acariciava, e ficou de olhos fechados, com um sorriso torcido no rosto.

Sakura ainda o encarava pasma, havia até parado de andar, e ele parou também, eu me juntei a Kakashi, e Tazuna-san, enquanto eles vinham caminhando um pouco atrás de nós, como ela não respondeu, ele continuou:

-Gomen por ser grosso de vez em quando, você não é uma inútil irritante.

Ela corou, mas então abaixou os olhos envergonhada:

-Sou sim -Sasuke ia interromper, mas ela continuou, a voz um pouco embargada- você e o Naruto são incríveis, juntos podem lutar facilmente contra um chunnin, mas eu, sou só...

-O Naruto é melhor do que eu...

Ela o olhou confusa, mas ele apenas me olhou irritado lá de trás, com um sorriso no rosto, sabia perfeitamente que eu podia ouvir tudo claramente, mesmo que ele sussurrasse.

-Se não fosse pelo Naruto, não teria chegado tão longe, e mais do que isso... ele me ajudou muito, em muitas coisas... é o meu melhor amigo...

Ele falou a ultima parte tão baixo, que acho que nem mesmo a Sakura ouviu, estava olhando pro chão, um pouco triste, e confuso, e eu sabia que era por causa do Itashi.

Sakura parecia meio confusa, sorriu triste, e então corou, por estar ao lado do Sasuke daquela maneira, mas não fez nada pra se aproximar, ou ficar enchendo o saco, apenas caminhou ao seu lado, com um sorriso.

"Parece que as coisas começaram a mudar pra ela também..."

"Pensei que ia levar mais tempo -comentei com a raposa na minha cabeça- mas esta sendo fácil... "

"Você só tem que mostrar o caminho certo filhote, se conseguiu me mudar apenas com seu chakra, muda qualquer um!"

"Ainda não entendo direito, o que o Enma quiz dizer com meu chakra ser sagrado? E a Kyuubi no Yuki? Tenho sonhos com ela..."

"Eu sei, também me lembro dela às vezes, quanto a seu chakra, não sei, se fosse dizer por cores, é como se o do Sasuke fosse roxo, o da Sakura rosa, o meu vermelho, mas o seu Naruto, é um prateado incandecente, nunca vi, em toda minha vida um chakra como o seu, além de ser extremamente grande, mesmo pra padrões Uzumakis, seu chakra tem quase o tamanho do Ichibi."

"O Shukako? Não pensei que fosse tão grande..."

"É... se não te conhecesse, juraria que não é humano, mesmo assim, ainda tenho minhas dúvidas...".

O resto do dia passou indistinto, já estávamos chegando à vila da névoa...

-Naruto...

-...

-Naruto!

-Ahh... O que foi Sasuke?

Ele de novo estava do meu lado, Sakura estava com Kakashi, fazendo perguntas a Tazuna, que respondia com um pouco de impaciência, não me lembro dela ter saído do lado do Sasuke, nem de ser tão tarde... estava quase na hora...

-Eu estava pensando... sobre o sensei...

-O que tem ele?

-Bem... ele é o bijuu de nove caudas –ele disse baixinho- e tecnicamente, é uma massa enorme de chakra, como...

-Como eu consigo esconder meu chakra, visto que mesmo numa forma pequena isso seria impossível, devido o tamanho monstruoso dele?

De novo meus olhos ficaram vermelhos, meus traços ficaram levemente ferais, a Kyuubi estava falando de novo. Sasuke não pareceu muito surpreso, apenas assentiu com um "Hai", curioso, eu cocei a nuca, ou melhor, a raposa coçou, e falou:

-Bom... na forma de filhote, a maior parte do meu chakra ainda fica com o Naruto, só uns cinco ou dez por cento fica comigo, e é fácil esconder essa parcela, faço inconscientemente, se eu precisasse de mais chakra, iria ficar maior, conforme a parcela de chakra ficasse no meu corpo, se eu pegar 100%, ficaria no meu tamanho real, entende?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, então assentiu e perguntou:

-Quer dizer que quando o Naruto te invoca, vocês "regulam" a quantidade de chakra que irá para seu corpo, assim você pode aparecer em variados tamanhos?

Meus olhos voltaram ao azul, e eu sorri, coçando atrás da cabeça, assentindo animadamente, não esperava que ele sacasse tão rápido, mas ele sempre foi um gênio mesmo, então era o esperado...

"Esse garoto pode superar até mesmo o Itashi..."

"Com a nossa ajuda, vai mesmo! Dattebayo!"

Continuamos caminhando, Sasuke fez mais algumas perguntas, e depois começamos a discutir o treinamento, fiz cara feia quando ele comentou sobre o genjutsu, arrancando uma risada dele, que disse que ia me dar umas dicas depois.- mesmo eu sendo um sannin, tecnicamente ele era muito melhor do que eu em genjutsu, o único ponto positivo, é que era praticamente impossível me pegar em um, por causa da raposa.

Logo, chegamos aos limites do País da Onda e para chegar a cidade, Tazuna foi falar com um barqueiro, junto de Kakashi, enquanto nós esperavámos perto do cais.

Após alguns minutos, o barqueiro os cumprimenta e eles sobem no barco simples. Os gennins haviam reparado na névoa mais a frente e acharam um tanto estranho, menos o jinchuuriki.

Outra, foi que Naruto olhou a ponte, mas, não gritou como no passado, pois, conversava com Sasuke. E foi Sakura que resolveu perguntar:

- Por que não ligamos o motor durante a travessia?

- Não podemos.. podem nos encontrar, por isso, também estamos usando a névoa para nos ocultar. - o pescador disse.

Tazuna baixa a cabeça e se segue a mesma pergunta do passado e todos olham para ele, Uzumaki e Uchiha haviam parado de conversar, quando Sakura perguntou sobre o motor.

E diferente de antes, Naruto não ficou perguntando animado e como em tese, era crianças, não podia comentar sobre Gatou ou demonstrar saber sobre ele, apenas seguiu o olhar dos companheiros de time.

E enquanto cruzavam o mar, como no passado, Tazuna explicava sobre o que ocorreu a cidade com Gatou, a única coisa diferente de antes, foi que Naruto, em vez de olhar emburrado, agora, olhava seriamente como os outros.

Após terminar a explicação, Sakura fala pensativa:

- Entendo... isso quer dizer, que vocês que estão construindo a ponte, se tornaram um empecilho para ele.

- Então, estes ninjas que derrotamos... foram contratados por Gatou?

E ao contrário do passado, que ele não compreendia nada, Naruto fala, seriamente:

- E com certeza, não eram os melhores, pois, não sabiam ao sair daqui, com certeza, que teria ninjas escoltando o construtor... agora que sabem, certamente esse sórdido do Gatou, mandará melhores ninjas contra nós... bem, é o que acho.

- Peraí, Naruto! Então, virão shinobis mais fortes? - Sakura o olha um tanto assustada.

- Provavelmente... - Uzumaki sentencia seriamente.

- Naruto está certo, Sakura... provavelmente, aqueles não eram os melhores. - Kakashi fala surpreso com a percepção de Naruto, imaginava que outras surpresas ele tinha reservado na manga.

- Isso só tornará a missão mais animadora, não acha? Se comparar com aquelas coisas chatas como catar lixo, cortar grama e etc. - Sasuke comenta animado.

- Ei, ei, ei - o jounnin chamam a atenção - Ainda são gennins. Podem ser mais fortes que a média, mas, com certeza, como Naruto disse, teremos shinobis mais poderosos que antes.

- Mas, com trabalho em equipe, conseguiremos... além de treinarmos ainda mais... dattebayo. - Uzumaki comenta.

De fato, o shinobi não duvidava de Naruto, sabia que ele não dera tudo de si, embora percebesse que Uchiha também não. Mas, Uzumaki era um jinchuuriki e possuía pleno controle sobre Kyuubi no Youko, em último caso, ela seria um trunfo.

Como se lesse o pensamento do sensei, Naruto confirma com a cabeça e Sasuke sorria, tinha noção do que acontecia, como se lesse a mente de ambos. Já, Sakura, pensava mentalmente, que era bem melhor ter capim no cabelo à passar por aquilo, afinal, não era forte como eles.

Uzumaki sabia que ela era uma ninja formidavél, se treinasse. Era perita em sair de genjutsu, sabendo indentificar um imediatamente e tinha um controle de chakra preciso, ou seja, podia usar o máximo de chakra, sem desperdício, aproveitando em 100%, algo extremamente importante para ser uma excelente kunochi médica.

Em seu tempo, era superara Tsunade, praticamente. Era um talento nato, segundo a Gondaime do outro futuro. Mas, essa Sakura ainda não existia. E achava que poderia dar uma "mãozinha" para ela, após a missão, comentando sobre os pontos fortes dela, para que se concentrasse nisso e com certeza, a animaria a treinar. Incentivaria o taijutsu também e tinha uma vaga noção de como fazer isso.

Sakura merecia um futuro diferente também, assim como outros.

Depois, segue como no passado, o comentário de Kakashi sobre a missão e as informações falsas que Tazuna passou à Konoha.

Logo, como esperado, esse usa chantagem emocional no time, como no passado, porém, agora, os três gennins meramente reviram os olhos e Kakashi suspira longamente e em seguida, coçando a bandana com o dedo.

- Bem, acho que não temos escolha. Nós continuaremos a protege-lo.

- Oh! Muito obrigado!

E se vira, fazendo um sinal de V de vitória, comentando em pensamento _" Eu venci"._

Logo, passado abaixo de uma ponte pequena, chegam ao país e como no passado, Tazuna agradece ao barqueiro e se despede.

Com este já afastado, fala animadamente:

- Yoshi (certo)! Agora, me levem para casa em segurança!

- Hai, hai - Kakashi suspira cansadamente.

Nisso, tornam a andar na floresta e o jounnin comenta em pensamento, cansado:

_" Como Naruto disse, mais fortes... se aqueles eram chuunins, os próximos serão nivél jounin... bem, pelos menos Sasuke e Naruto conseguem lutar contra chuunins, mantendo uma luta dessas... e ainda temos Kyuubi no Youko como trunfo, embora, não gostaria que Uzumaki o revelasse ainda, seria problemático... mas, se aparecer um jounin, posso até derrotar, porém, e se tiver mais? Não teremos escolha, além dele usar a Kyuubi... espero que isso não seja necessário e há a Sakura... é preciso pensar sobre a segurança dela..."_

Diferente do passado, em que ambos disputavam quem ia ficar andando na frente, agora, os dois amigos, andavam juntos, conversando, mas, em alguns espaços de tempo, olhando em volta, não encontrando-se absortos em uma conversa, percebendo os sons a sua volta.

Haviam treinado e muito mentalmente e isso fazia uma grande diferença. O jinchuuriki sabia, mas, fingira descobrir isso como seu amigo.

Também, ao contrário de antes que tentava se exibir e acertara um coelho, decide tentar outra coisa.

Segura o braço de Sasuke, que estanca no lugar, tal gesto sendo seguido por Kakashi, que para e olha em volta, os demais também.

- Viu alguma coisa, Naruto?

- Uma sombra, ali. - aponta com o dedo, para uma moita em frente a uma árvore frondosa, nisso, Kakashi vai até lá e pega o coelho alvo.

- Eu acho estranho Kakashi a cor desse coelho... não acha também, Sasuke?

- É verdade, Naruto, você está certo, ele deveria ser castanho, branco assim, ele fica somente no inverno.

- Provavelmente, ele foi criado em cativeiro... por isso manteve a pelagem alva - nisso, fala, soltando o coelho - alguém queria usa-lo como um Kawarimi.

Sakura o olha espantada, com a mão na boca e Tazuna fica assustado. Naruto fala:

- Sinto que alguém nos seguia... não sentiu também, Sasuke?

- Sim, faz alguns minutos.

Na verdade, já fazia mais de quinze minutos que sentia esse chakra nos seguindo, minha percepção, claro, por ser um sannin, era muito maior que Uchiha e agora, mais do que nunca, esse chakra se aproximava mais, uma intenção assassina emanando dele.

O time assume a posição de defesa de Tazuna, conforme o treino e Sakura ficava em frente a este, já armada com uma kunai. Sasuke e Naruto em posição defesiva, em formato de côncavo, com as mãos baixas, nas bolsas de shuriken e adagas.

Kakashi também estava com as mãos na bolsa da perna, logo em frente, ele era a linha de frente, Uchiha e Uzumaki a retaguarda, o apoio e Haruno a defensora interna, a última que deveria entrar em luta, cabendo a linha de frente e a retaguarda do mesmo, serem os primeiros a entrarem em ação, caso algo acontecesse.

Das sombras de copas frondosas, Zabuza olha o grupo e leva as mãos até a espada nas costas, julgando que fora somente Kakashi que derrotara os ninjas, desconhecendo os poderes de dois gennins, em particular, um deles.

Ouvem um zunbido alto quando a espada monstruosa do demônio da névoa oculta passa por cima deles e o mesmo aparece em cima dela, de costas a eles, fitando-os, as bandagens em volta do seu rosto chicoteando ao vento.

O ninja copiador pensa, olhando fixamente para o shinobi acima deles: _"Esse cara é..."_

Naruto olha seriamente, junto de Sasuke e sem qualquer medo, o contrário do passado.

Kakashi finge indiferença e põe as mãos nos bolsos:

- Ora... ora, se este não é o nukenin da névoa, Momochi Zabuza-kun, né?

Diferente de antes, Uchiha começa a se concentrar e a retirar os pesos do clã Uchiha que usava o tempo todo, começando pelo punho, mas, Uzumaki põe a mão e fala, sussurrando:

- Não creio que agora seja necessário... primeiramente, tentaremos lutar junto de Kakashi... nós três somos o suficiente... e Kyuubi-sensei acha uma boa ideia, você lutar com pesos, se for necessário, darei a você um tempo, usando um clone no seu lugar, para que se prepare.

- É verdade... não podemos mostrar nosso trunfo, ou melhor, nossos trunfos, né?

Naruto assume afirmativamente com a cabeça e Kakashi escutou. Se questionava surpreso se o outro trunfo era aquele que imaginava. Se fosse assim, estaria ainda mais tranquilo.

Decide seguir a ideia deles e fala:

- Vamos lutar juntos... seguiremos a formação Delta de ataque em trio e Defesa primária.

- Hai - todos os gennins falam em ussíno.

Durante o treino, Kakashi desenvolvera a posição delta de ataque e uma similar, porém, defensiva, a Delta de defesa e outros tipos. Havia ensaiado as posições e treinado com os gennins, mas, não imaginava que usaria seriamente antes do esperado, afinal, o máximo que faziam eram missões Rank D. Até utilizava, mas, sem aquela necessidade de acerto, como agora.

No Delta de ataque, um ficava na linha de frente, outros dois no apoio, atacando, nesse caso, Naruto e Sasuke. O trio significava os três e a Defesa primária, significava Sakura defendendo um local ou alguém. Para usar a defesa primária, era preciso usa-la junto com a Delta de defesa ou Delta de ataque, em trio ou não.

Era preciso sincronismo nas posições. E o jounnin também se preparava para eguer a bandana.

- Você é o Kakashi do Sharingan, não é?

Ao contrário de antes, Naruto falara a Sasuke que Kakashi tinha um sharingan e fizera de conta, que descobrira que um Uchiha, Obito, tinha dado a ele, quando estava prestes a morrer, para salvar Rin. Ele fora melhor amigo e parceiro de time dele.

Fingira, falando que descobrira em uns papeís na Sala do Hokage, em uma de suas travessuras no passado. E este acreditou nisso.

Por isso, Sasuke não estranhara.

- Sinto muito, mas... entregue o velhote.

Sakura olha assustada, mas, sem sair de sua posição, esculdando Tazuna.

_" Ele é forte?"_ - ela pensa.

_"Sharingan?"_ - Tazuna questiona mentalmente, nunca ouvira isso.

Ao contrário de antes, fala, enquanto ergue parte da bandana:

- Mantenham as suas posições e sigam conforme o treino é agora que é necessário trabalho de equipe e confiarem em seus colegas...

Ao retirar por completo, abre o sharingan e fala, seriamente.

- Eu serei seu oponente.

- Oh! Eu pude ver o famoso Sharingan. Estou honrado.

Só que agora, é Sakura que pergunta, surpresa com a mudança do olho do Kakashi quando olha para eles, de esgueira.

Sasuke explica:

- Sharingan... é uma força que nasce nos olhos e é liberada das pupilas, é um doujutsu... e você deve saber sobre os doujutsus em livros... alguns tem essa habilidade em seus olhos... que pode ler todos os tipos de genjutsu, taijutsu e ninjutsu. E pode derrotá-los.

Após um breve intervalo, fala, sem deixar de olhar para o nukennin:

- O sharingan é um dos tipos de pupila que dão esse poder. Porém, esta não é a única habilidade que o sharingan tem.

Pelo que Naruto se lembrava, foi um pouco diferente, mas, também fora no outro passado, que perguntara, agora, era Sakura, era normal não ser exatamente igual á antes.

- Exatamente. Isso não é tudo...

Após um tempo, fala:

- O que é mais assustador... É que você pode ler as técnicas de seu oponente e copiá-las.

Nisso, uma estranha névoa começa a tomar conta do local e este fala:

- Quando eu fui um membro da Vila Secreta da Névoa no esquadrão de assasinato... Eu mantive um manual, que incluía suas informações... O homem que copiou mais de mil jutsus... Ninja copiador Kakashi.

_" O que está havendo? O Kakashi-sensei é um ninja tão incrivél assim?" _- Sakura pensa admirada.

Como Naruto já sabia, mantinha o olhar somente no nukennin e sorria. Tal sorriso copiado por Sasuke, frente a espectativa do nivél do oponente, como Naruto comentara, que era provavelmente de um jounin.

_"Tome cuidado para não se exceder, filhote" - a raposa fala, em tom divertido, sentindo o quanto ele estava animado por uma luta, para quebrar a monotomia._

_"Eu vou tentar, dattebayo!" - exclama animado para o bijuu._

_" Não é tentar, é conseguir... lembre-se, mesmo um jinchuuriki, é considerado um gennin..."_

_" Eu sei, dattebayo! Estou apenas brincando"_

_" Eu sei..." - nisso ambos riem._

- Vamos parar a conversa por aqui. - o nukenin fala, preparando-se para partir para o ataque. - Tenho que matar logo esse velho.

Mas, antes de saltar, provavelmente para o lago, Kakashi avança em cima dele, seguido pelos dois gennins, um pouco mais atrás, supreendendo o ninja, que retira a espada com maestria e tenta atacar Kakashi com ela.

Ele usando uma kunai, bloqueia e os demais seguindo os passos do capitão, pegam suas kunais e os três conseguem em um golpe decisivo, após dominarem a luta, arrancar a espada dele, que voa para uma árvore perto dali.

Conseguiram isso em pouco tempo e o nukennin se amaldiçoou por ter menosprezado as crianças, pois, não eram comuns, eram muito fortes.

Com o ataque feroz e implacavél dos três, principalmente com Kakashi tendo ativado o sharingan, nem conseguia usar algun jutsu, tinha que usar taijutsu para se defender.

Tinha ódio de si mesmo. Se soubesse que os garotos eram tão fortes assim, agiria como se enfrentasse três ninjas poderosos. Julgou erroneamente que precisaria enfrentar apenas um.

- Malditos! Acham que eu, o Grande demônio da névoa oculta, Zabuza, perderá para vocês?

- Não achamos... vai perder... - Naruro fala, sorrindo, Kyuubi usando o mesmo método de antes, para fingir que ele suava.

- Vai perder sim, somos uma equipe! - Sasuke fala, sorrindo, eufórico, com adrenalina a mil.

Kakashi, fala:

- Você está sozinho, Zabuza... se acha podereso e menosprezou meu time, agora, pagará amargamente por seu erro!

Em um momento, o nukennin leva combinado três chutes violentos e é arremassado contra uma árvore, se chocando. E antes que pudesse reagir, preparando um jutsu, tem que se desviar do ataque Katon de Sasuke:

- Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Agora, Sasuke soprara uma bola de fogo imensa contra o nukennin, do mesmo nivél de um jounnin, supreendendo Kakashi e Sakura.

Posicionara dois dedos na boca, formando uma espécie de cone, lançando uma rajada de fogo em forma de esfera, como um lança chamas potente.

Zabuza é obrigado a interromper os selos e a saltar, mesmo estando com duas vertebras quebradas.

Tenta refazer no ar, mas, Naruto surge e acerta um chute acima da cabeça dele com o pé, fazendo ele se chocar com ímpeto do solo.

Ao tentar se levantar, sentindo dores fustigantes no corpo, Kakashi o prende com kunais e se posiciona em um galho de árvore, olhando fixamente para seu oponente, enquanto os dois gennins ainda estão em posição de ataque.

Sasuke com as mãos prontas para um selo e Naruto com uma kunai e tendo invocado dois clones. Ele queria muito ter usado o rasengan, pelo menos, mas, não podia, pois, teria que explicar onde aprendeu. Pelo menos, tivera uma ação consideravél e isso já era muita coisa.

Nisso, o jounin pega uma kunai e fala:

- Você vai morrer.

Mas, conforme Naruto esperava, zenbous voaram até o pescoço do shinobi da névoa, acertando-o em cheio e ele tomba. Assim como os outros, Naruto finge surpreender-se.

Conforme o corpo cai, eles observam um shinobi em cima de um galho, com a máscara.

- É verdade. Ele morreu.

Nisso, um vento sopra e as pontas das calças e a espécie de pano que trazia amarrado na cintura, dançavam ao sabor do vento daquele instante.

Naruto sabia que não estava morto, mas, como pensavam ser um gennin, que nunca saira da Vila, não podia mostrar um conhecimento muito avançado. Tinha que deixar a cena seguir seu curso. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

Como no passado, Kakashi verifica que estava morto e o nukennin que se passava por onnin, agradece. Só que ele não perguntara o que era um onnin, como no passado, apenas fitava a conversa do sensei e de Haku, fingindo atenção como os outros, embora soubesse o que aconteceria.

Portanto, Sakura não explicaria nada, afinal, haviam aprendido na Academia sobre onnins e ele não era o Naruto de antes. Limitou a por as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta e olhar a cena.

Não corre até perto de Haku e grita, como no passado. Continua em seu lugar, enquanto o jounin e o falso onnin se olhavam.

Haku some em um mini tornado de vento e folhas e aparece no lado de Zabuza, caído e segue a cena do passado, com este retirando Zabuza dali com o falso pretexto de se livrar do corpo.

Nisso, Kakashi se vira e fala:

- Nós temos de levar o Tazuna-san até a sua casa... e quanto a vocês dois, meus parabéns... melhoraram ainda mais.

- Valeu, dattebayo! - Naruto exclama sorridente.

- Não foi nada... foi muito útil essa experiência. - Uchiha fala, feliz.

- Verdade... cada dia me supreendo com vocês...

- Muito obrigado, pessoal! - o construtor agradece em bom tom, segurando o chapéu de palha na cabeça.

Porém, além de mudar drasticamente a luta, ainda mantinha a mudança dos eventos. Kakashi estava bem, não encontrando-se cansado e nem desmaiara como no outro passado.

Antes, tivera que lutar sozinho e usar muito o sharingan, pois, ele, Naruto e Sasuke não eram muito bons, bem, Sasuke era melhor que ele, na época, mas, mesmo assim, não foi efetivo para ajudar o jounin, agora, tudo mudou.


	18. Pesadelo

Eu não entendo, faço de tudo para Sasuke-kun me perceber e ele só me deixa de lado, me magoa, será que ele é gay?Não não nem pensar que isso Sakura!Claro que Sasuke-kun não é gay, ele não poderia, ou será que pode?AAAAAAAh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura tire isso da sua cabeça sua tola isso é mentira!Pura mentira!Sasuke-kun não é, e nunca foi ou será Gay!Ai mas eu não sei ele anda tanto com o Naruto-kun que eu não sei mais, e porque ele não me nota?A Ino disse que ele gosta de garotas com o cabelo grande e o meu é enorme, aqui estou eu uma aberração testuda no meio das ruas de Konoha pensativa, ai vou comer ramén, sei que é estranho mas quem sabe isso me ajude?Fui na no Ichiraku e Naruto não estava, comi o macarrão lentamente e fiquei pensando no que Sasuke-kun disse, ele dizia que era para nós Kunoichis parar de ficar se preocupando com os cabelos e ir treinar mais, ah será que é isso?Será que eu preciso treinar?Mas é claro Sakura!Você foi uma inútil na última missão sua tola!Ótimo até a minha inner me enxota e briga comigo!Fui na biblioteca daqui de Konoha, os livros me fascinam!Estava dando uma olhada nas estantes e nos livros de jutsus quando algo pesado bateu em minha cabeça, grunhi doeu muito!

Olhei e vi que era um livro de ataques e defesas médicas.Médica?Medicina?Será que seria apropriado?Não que isso Sakura, besteira o livro em cima da mesa e enquanto olhava outros livros mais um de medicina caiu, não estou gostando nada disso, será que é um aviso?Sei lá!Estava caminhando mas para o fundo e vi um livro derrubado e todo empoeirado que me chamou a atenção, o peguei e o assoprei e quando vi falava sobre medicina mais uma vez, resolvi pegar o livro eu lia atentamente e tudo era para concentração de chakra, do meu bolso tirei um bloco e um lápis, comecei a escrever partes que achava interessante sobe os jutsus, acho que passei o resto da manhã e a metade da tarde escrevendo tudo, meu bloco havia acabado e tudo o que eu quis também, isso só de um livro, os outros dois eu pegaria outro para casa e levei um baita esporro da minha mãe por não lhe avisar nada, minha barriga roncava e muito, pedi para ela preparar algo e ela se recusou estava...amarga?Estranhei mas nem liguei, fiz eu mesma algo para saciar minha fome, olhei minha gaveta de roupas, peguei uma blusa um pouco grande, mas ao mesmo tempo colada, ou quase isso, um short colado que quase não era visto pela blusa enorme, mas por de baixo botei uma outra blusa, calcei minhas sandálias ninjas, botei minhas coisas ninjas novamente e apenas gritei para minha mãe que só voltaria mas tarde, nem ouvi o que ela disse, fui para um campo escondido entre as árvores ouvi vozes então como tinha um campo ao lado fui para lá, peguei meu bloquinho e me sentei em uma árvore qualquer, eu estava lendo e vi como os médicos são poderosos, nunca fui muito para isso, mas vejo que são e muito!Não sabia de tantas coisas que ficou um pouco difícil botar tanta coisa na cabeça, concentrei meu chakra no punho com uma facilidade imensa vi que fazendo isso eu poderia aumentar minha força tudo dependia da quantidade de chakra, me levantei e lá estava meu punho banhado de chakra, o chakra parou, como poderia lutar com esses imensos cabelos?Do bolso tirei um elástico e o prendi, voltei a minha posição de ataque, concentrei bastante chakra no punho e corri batendo em seguida na árvore que quebrada como palito de dente, foi um enorme estrondo, fiquei pasma com o que eu poderia fazer, fiquei treinando ali por um bom tempo, estava suada, mas era divertido!Eu sorria em quanto atacava, o chão começou a tremer e fazer imensos buracos a minha frente, minha mão sangrava por causa do que fiz, doía e ardia, mas se eu queria mesmo ser uma kunoichi teria que parar de ligar para essas baboseiras, os alvos errei a maioria, mas ali fiquei treinando a noite, tudo estava tão escuro e eu ali sobre a luz da lua que treinava e muito, nunca fiz nada parecido, mas era divertido, meus erros ainda eram muitos, mas quem sabe eu poderia ajustá-los?Minha mão direita estava doendo, ardia muito e estava machucada, rasguei um pedaço do meu casaco velho e enfaixei minha mão, estava tão cansada, mas ali não poderia dormir, guardei minhas coisas e vesti o casaco rasgado, parti para casa estava feliz pelo meu progresso, perto de casa escutei gritos, corri até lá e fiquei na espreita.  
Meus olhos se arregalaram e de lá saiam lágrimas demasiadas, minha mãe estava com uma faca na mão apontando para meu pai e entre eles o corpo de uma loira, ainda me restava mais ou menos de chakra, não muita coisa, peguei e vi que a porta estava trancada a arrombei e lá estavam eles que viraram para mim assustados.

_O que faz aqui piveta?Resolveu aparecer?_ Disse meu pai amargo!

_Sai daqui garota chata!_Disse minha mãe não entendi o que se passava ali.

_O que está acontecendo?_Eu disse nervosa.

_SAI DAQUI GAROTA!_Disse meu pai

_CADÊ A MINHA MÃE E O MEU PAI?POR QUE COM CERTEZA NÃO SÃO VOCÊS!_Eu disse chorando e apontando para cada um!

_Poupe-me criança!_Disse minha mãe.

_Ma-ma...

_Já chega!Não sou sua mãe e nunca fui!_ Eu arregalei os olhos, mas como?

_Cala a boca Ayasa!_Disse meu pai.

_Estou cançada de fingir que sou mãe de uma inútil como essa Sakura!Achei que sua ÚNICA filha fosse melhor que um pano que se pode jogar para qualquer lado, um peso morto!_Disse minha m-a quer dizer Ayasa.

_MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?_Eu disse já chorando e muito!

_Menos Sakura, quer a verdade?Sua mãe verdadeira é Ayame, e ela é essa mulher que está aqui, Ayasa foi uma puta chantageadora que encontrei, no começo achei até que senti um sentimento por ela e por isso te peguei de sua mãe e a dei para Ayasa e como os nomes não parecidos nem deu para perceber muito, a maioria desconfiou mas depois parou de se importa depois do jutsu que lancei em todos, aqui são todos tolos demais e quer a verdade?Achei que você seria alguém Sakura, mas você é como quase todas as garotas de Konoha, uma inútil, um peso morto e..._Não o deixei terminar a frase pois o ataquei com uma kunai que ele teve que parar para desviar, minha mãe que nunca conheci está morta?_e só mais uma coisinha sua mãe me traiu com outro e nem tenho a certeza de que você é a minha filha sua coisinha no..._Cansei demais corri atacando-o fazendo ficar um pouco surpreso, mas senti dor muita dor quando vi meu braço ser perfurado por uma kunai, gritei e muito, mas me lembrei do pequeno treinamento que tive, fui o atacando e ele me pegou pelo cabelo, me atacou na parede que foi quebrada facilmente, meus ossos doíam muito, meu cabelo foi puxado novamente e meu rosto foi de encontro ao joelho dele,me puxou com tanta força que dei cambalhotas, quando ele pegou uma kunai para me machucar rolei e me levantei cambaleando, ele não percebeu mas fiz um troca, peguei meu bloquinho e achei um jutso que me curava externamente, mas era difícil até que consegui apenas muito pouco mesmo, meu chakra só tinha restado para um ataque, meu clone se pulverizo e foi ai que ele percebeu que era um clone, quando ele olhou para trás começou a dizer algo zombeiro, eu tinha feito três o outro veio atacando, sai do esconderijo e o ataquei quando ele se virou voou longe mesmo e ainda estava um pouco consciente , eu estava acabada, e ele se levantou e começou a bater em mim,comecei a gritar pedindo socorro e a tal de Ayasa só assistia rindo sentava em cima do corpo da minha mãe, eu estava toda arrebentada, ele pegou meus cabelos e começou a falar coisas que eu não queria sobre minha mãe_Ainda bem que não fiquei com aquela miserável da sua mãe, ela queria era me dar o golpe da barriga!Aquela PUTA!_Ele se virou para mim e eu guspi na cara dele!

_Nunca mais fale assim da minha mãe!_Levei uma bofetada!

_Eu Falo da PUTA como eu quiser e acho que eu poderia abusar um pouquinho de você né?_Disse ele no tom irônico_Não, não valeria apena!_Ele falava mais e mais e eu apenas estava ali chorando, eu tinha que me livrar dele, ele jogou o meu rosto no chão e como doía, tentei ignorar o máximo que pude, mas eu chorava muito!Peguei uma kunai, minha última kunai_Isso não vai adiantar nada sua..._Ele não terminou sua frase pois eu havia me libertado dele, e assim joguei a kunai que o machucou, mas ele ainda assim levantou me pegou pelo pescoço._QUANTA OUSADIA!_Ele ia dizer alguma coisa mas de repente lá estava Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun olhando para mim com cara feia.

_Inútil!_Dizia Sasuke-kun

_Sua fraca!Inútil!Acho uma pena termos um peso morto na nossa equipe né Sasuke?-Dizia não estava entendendo, eu estava chorando e muito!

_Parem eu não eu não eu não...

_Você não é nada e nem ninguém!Seria mas fácil ser só eu, Naruto e Kakashi no time, assim não teria ninguém para proteger!_Sasuke-kun dizia mais_Você Sakura só se preocupa com esse seu cabelo!Sua aparência!VOCÊ NÃO É NADA!_Dizia Sasuke-kun alterado eu não era fraca eu não era!

_Não sou FRACA!-Eu disse em meios de lágrimas!

_É SIM!-Dizia os dois, o chão começou a desmoronar e eu caia e eles diziam-Não queremos fracas no nosso time!-Tudo foi ficando escuro e eu chorava.

_Não sou fraca, não sou fraca eu eu não sou FRACA!

Acodei suada, meu cabelo rosa grudado na testa, Naruto me encarava, suas mãos estavam nos meus ombros, me chacoalhando gentilmente, ele parecia preocupado, a lembrança do pesadelo voltou a minha mente, e eu me retrai, assustada, tudo aquilo fora um pesadelo... só um pesadelo, eu estava com Kakashi-sensei e o time na casa de Tazuna-o-san... tudo fora um sonho...

Num impeto, abracei Naruto, minha vista estava embaçada, mas pude sorrir com a ironia, a algumas semanas atrás, eu nunca me imaginaria abraçando o Naruto...  
Ele riu, e me abraçou de volta, não parecia uma criança, estranhamente, o jeito que ele falou "tudo bem" pra mim, era muito maduro, parecia um adulto falando... mas devia ser só minha cabeça me pregando peças...

-Você esta bem, Sakura?

Olhei pra ver quem tinha falado, o Sasuke-kun estava de pé, parecia preocupado, sorri, assentindo, e ele suspirou, Naruto se sentou, dizendo:

-Foi só um pesadelo...

"Pode até ter sido... -eu pensei- mas foi real demais... nunca mais quero me sentir impotente daquele jeito de novo... nunca mais quero ser fraca..."

-Naruto... Sasuke...?

-Hum? -os dois disseram em uníssono.

Me levantei, e os dois acompanharam meu olhar, enxuguei as lágrimas, juntei as mãos e me curvei, dizendo:

-Onegai! Posso treinar com vocês? Eu quero ficar forte! Não quero ser uma inútil! Onegai!

-Ouvi um som de risada, Naruto assentiu, enquanto Sasuke abria o maior sorriso que eu já vi na cara dele.

-Hai nee-chan -disse Naruto, me chamando pela primeira vez de nee-chan- tome um café reforçado, e se prepare... vamos pegar pesado com você...

Os dois abriram dois sorrisos idênticos, eu pensava que eles eram diferentes, mas havia muito de um no outro, els eram como irmãos, e eu me senti aquecida, a algum tempo que havia começado a respeitar o Naruto, mas acho que foi aí que eu passei realmente a gostar dele... o Sasuke... bom, sempre fui louca por ele...

-Hai! - assenti sorrindo, estava feliz, mas também um pouco apreensiva... o quão duro seria treinar com aqueles dois?  
Bom, fosse o que fosse eu iria aguentar! E seria uma kunochi incrível!


	19. Treinamento de Sakura

Após Sakura se trocar, o trio desce para a sala, onde o café da manhã já estava posto.

O jounnin estava sério, com um olhar compenetrado em um ponto qualquer, os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

Sakura estranha, já Sasuke nem tanto e olhou para Naruto, que confirma com a cabeça, ambos conhecendo o motivo da face funérea de Tazuna, da filha deste e de Kakashi, com as feições sérias.

- Kakashi-sensei? Aconteceu algo? - Sakura pergunta preocupada.

- Sentem. - ele fala, seriamente.

Todos os gennins sentam e Naruto fala:

- É sobre o onnin de antes, né?

Kakashi arregala os olhos para ele, Sakura o olha estupefata. Sasuke, pensativo. Uzumaki continua:

- Você também havia notado algo errado. - olha para Uchiha.

- Bem, confesso que na hora, fiquei incomodado, mas, achei que estava enganado quanto ao capítulo do livro da academia sobre os onnins...

- Sakura-chan, você também não achou esquisito? - o jinchuuriki pergunta.

- Bem... um pouco, pelo que me lembrava em livros, os onnins trabalham com o corpo no local...

- Mas, ele levou... - Sasuke continua.

- Carregando um corpo muito maior que o dele... juntando esse fato ao anterior, só pode significar que ele é comparsa de Zabuza... por isso, agiu tão fora dos padrões - Naruto finaliza, sério.

Os adultos o fitam surpresos e o ninja copiador pergunta:

- Perceberam no momento?

- Sim, quanto aos outros não sei, eu só me incomodei naquele instante, algo parecia não estar certo, mas, agora, na cama, isso ficou me martelando... - Naruto mentiu.

- Ele comentou comigo e falei das minhas suspeitas... acabamos por levantar essa hipótese... - olha para a jovem surpresa e fala - foi antes de você acordar, Sakura... não queríamos preocupa-la sem saber se estavámos certos.

A cerejeira fala, de cabeça baixa:

- Por favor, me falem, mesmo que seja uma besteira... eu não sou de porcelana, sabiam?

Sasuke olha para Naruto e ambos acenam com as cabeças:

- Pode deixar que falaremos...

- Bem... - o jounnin suspira cansado - isso indica como sabem, que Zabuza está vivo... devemos ampliar nossos treinos... e temos que escoltar Tazuna-san, hoje... certo?

Ele olha para o construtor que conscente com a cabeça, sério.

- Há um ótimo lugar para treinarem, uma floresta perto daqui... vão treinar Kanenobori ( subir em árvores) e ...

- Já sabemos subir em árvores e até Mizu no Kinobiri ( andar na água) - Sasuke fala, encostando na cadeira, com os braços dobrados, apoiando a cabeça e sorrindo orgulhosamente. - e claro, Naruto também sabe.

Kakashi olha boquiaberto de um para o outro e fala, se recuperando. Sakura está triste, cabisbaixa, desde que Uchiha falou que eles sabiam subir em árvores e andar na água.

- Já Sakura não sabe, ela deve treinar na floresta e vocês irão escoltar...

O jinchuuriki pigarreia, chamando a atenção de todos e de Haruno, que ergue a cabeça, seus orbes úmidos, embora não tivesse vertido nenhuma lágrima:

- Kakashi-sensei, temos um pedido. - Uzumaki fala.

Surpreso, pergunta, olhando de Naruto para Uchiha, ambos com sorrisos idênticos.

- Vamos treinar Sakura... ela quer se tornar de fato uma kunochi de valor e vai precisar recuperar o tempo perdido... - o jinchuuriki fala.

Haruno olha surpresa para eles, inicialmente pensando que ouviu errado. Então, iriam de fato treina-la? Achava que talvez houvessem mudado de ideia, ou, então, acabariam se entusiasmando em treinarem sozinhos, sem ela para atrapalha-los.

O ninja olha da cerejeira para Naruto, que conscente, agora, com a face séria.

Pensa e suspira cansado, coçando a nuca.

- Bem, se é assim, vou escolta-lo, Tazuna-san - fala, olhando para o construtor.

- Ótimo, mas, agora vamos tomar café da manhã, que deve estar delicioso. - o velho fala animado.

- Espero que gostem! - a jovem senhora exclama feliz.

Nisso, põe-se a comer. Naruto sentira o chakra de Inari há algum tempo, antes deles descerem as escadas.

E como esperado, surge, olhando-os seriamente e sentando.

Quando chegaram ontem de tarde, ele os viu e disse, que "deveriam fugir para o seu próprio bem", já, ele, Naruto, disse que "heroís não fogem!" e após a repreensão do avô, que parecia estar com um humor melhor que antes e da genitora, subiu correndo as escadas, batendo a porta de seu quarto e não aparecendo mais, porém, gritando do alto, em bom tom: "Heroís não existem! Isso é uma besteira!"

Bem, hoje, como no passado, continuava com o mesmo humor, embora soubesse que era tudo fachada e que ele chorava diariamente, olhando para o mar, abraçando a foto do pai dele.

Por alguns minutos, comemos, mas, sabia que ele não ficaria quieto por muito tempo, o que de fato aconteceu, falando em bom tom:

- Viu? Não disse? É impossivél para vocês vencerem Gatou... heroís não existem!

- Inari! - a mãe o repreende.

- Somente alguém como você que desistiu, um covarde, pensaria assim... - Naruto fala em um tom baixo - Um dia superarei o Hokage e serei reconhecido por todos! Não sou um covarde chorão, que desiste e foge com o "rabo entre as pernas", quando a situação se complica. Já disse a você antes, sou Uzumaki Naruto! E guarde bem o meu nome! - exclama, apontando o dedo para si.

Aborrecido e sem conseguir revidar, Inari sobe correndo as escadas e Naruto sabia para quê. Chorar novamente. Mas, isso caberia ao Kakashi ajuda-lo inicialmente e em seguida, seria a vez dele ajudar indiretamente.

Como mudou muita coisa de uma só vez, julgou que Kakashi provavelmente, anteciparia essa conversa, sem este saber, afinal, ele, Naruto, era o único que conhecia o outro passado de onde veio.

Após terminarem, Sakura seguiu os dois, até a área com o caminho que Kakashi explicou e este, foi escoltar Tazuna.

Sakura caminhava com os olhos fechados, e um sorriso torcido no rosto, Sasuke também sorria, um sorriso sereno que no passado-futuro pensei que nunca veria no seu rosto, ele parecia... em paz, e eu fiquei feliz por isso...

Seguindo as instruções do Tazuna-o-san e da filha bonitona dele, chegamos até aquela clareira que eu me lembrava, havia várias árvores altas, e um laguinho pequeno, com mais ou menos cem metros de diâmetro, a água era limpa, e parecia refrescante, Sasuke largou a mochila no chão, enquanto Sakura observava ao redor, e movimentou os lábios, formando uma pergunta silenciosa: "Vai chama-lo?".

-Ela ainda não esta pronta... - eu murmurei, Sakura ouviu, e se virou, olhando interrogativamente pra nós.

-Não estou pronta pra quê?

-Bem... é... -Sasuke tentava pensar numa desculpa- não esta pronta... pra... pros...

-Pros pesos! -eu completei, e ele segurou uma risada enquanto a rosada nos olhava desconfiada - achamos que primeiro você deveria tentar sem, depois usar os pesos...

-Ela deveria provar o amargo antes do doce... -contornou o Sasuke, de maneira filosófica, acho que ele tinha razão... não iria facilitar pra Sakura.

Ela pareceu perceber minha dúvida, seus olhos brilharam, como se realmente queimassem, ela ergueu o punho, dizendo:

-Eu consigo!

Ficou tão parecido com o que o Lee e o Gai-sensei diziam, que ri comigo mesmo, Sasuke chutou a bolsa no chão, e vários pesos caíram dela, Sakura olhava tudo abismada.

-Acho que os de cinco... -ele sugeriu.

-Pode ser... nos pulsos e tornozelos... - concordei -Yoshi, Sakura-chan, venha aqui.

Ela andou até a gente, Sasuke pegou dois pesos, e começou a amarrar nos pulsos dela, enquanto eu amarrava nas canelas, ela corou com a proximidade do Sasuke, mas não disse nada, o Uchiha tomou aquela pose mais fria e distante, tudo pra esconder a timídez, ri baixinho, e ele me enviou um olhar mortal, que me fez rir mais ainda...

-Então - ele disse se afastando - como se sente?

-...pesada...

-Faz sentido... -eu disse, e eles riram - agora Sakura... sabe como funciona o kenobori né?

-Hai -ela disse, como se respondesse a uma pergunta do Iruka-sensei- o kenobori é uma tecnica ninja rank D, considerada como instrução ao manuseio de chakra, o ninja em questão concentra chakra nas solas dos pés, que é um do lugares mais difíceis pra se concentrar chakra, e sobe uma superfície vertical, podendo ser uma árvore, ou até de ponta cabeça...

-Exatamente... o controle de chakra tem que ser preciso, se você colocar chakra demais, a casca vai rachar e quebrar, e se colocar pouco, você vai cair... o selo é o tigre, pode tentar - o Sasuke completou - e é melhor ir correndo... ajuda a pegar o jeito mais rápido...

Ela fez um menear positivo, e concentrou chakra, da outra vez, conseguira um dez passos de primeira, agora, um pisão seu pé escorregou, e ela caiu de costas no chão.

-Aiii... -ela reclamou, massageando as costas, olhou pra nós, e como não falamos nada, ela tentou de novo, dessa vez deu cinco passos, até que o tronco rachou.

_"O controle dessa garota é preciso... - avaliou a Kyuubi na minha mente - mas ela precisa aprender a julgar a quantidade necessária de chaka pra diferentes situações, se estiver carregando algo, terá que por mais chakra..."_

_"Se esse julgamento for preciso, isso eleva o ninja quase que instantaneamente ao nível de chunnin..."_

_"É uma coisa difícil... vocês pegaram pesado com ela, mas acho que foi melhor assim..."_

Na terceira tentativa, ela deu dez passos, escorregou, mas não caiu, deu mais cinco, e então caiu, pulei pra pega-la no ar, com o peso extra, ela podia se machucar com uma queda daquela altura.

Sasuke olhava pra ela um pouco irritado, ele havia demorado duas horas pra chegar ao nível dela, mas depois sorriu de canto, e abriu um sorriso maior, estava deixando de ser mesquinho e egoísta... e vê-lo sorrindo daquele jeito me deixava contente, e satisfeito comigo mesmo.

Pus Sakura no chão, ela agradeceu, e encarou com firmeza o tronco, concentrou chakra mais uma vez, de olhos fechados, e correu até o tronco, subindo toda a extenção até o alto, não se passara dez minutos, e ela já havia conseguido...

Ela desceu, e deu um sorriso, fazendo o "V" de vitória com os dedos, e mostrando a língua, rimos, e eu fui até ela, a parabenizando, e tirando os pesos.

-Você conseguiu bem mais rápido do que eu esperava -disse o Sasuke sorrindo- eu demorei algumas horas pra conseguir chegar até o topo...

-Eu também, o seu controle de chakra é tão bom como o de um ninja-médico... - eu completei, jogando a isca.

Ela corou com os comentários, sorrindo mais largamente, depois pareceu interessada no que eu disse.

-Ninjas médicos?

-Ee... -sorri, sabia que ela ficaria interessada- são ninjas que treinam a precisão de chakra, pra utilizar ninjutsus médicos, ouvi dizer que ninjas como você, que tem um controle preciso de chakra, dão excelentes ninjas médicos...

Ela ficou calada por um segundo, pensando no assunto, joguei os pesos pro Sasuke, que os apanhou com uma única mão, colocando de volta na mochila, tirou mais quatro faixas, maiores, e as jogou pra mim.

-A capacidade de julgamento de chakra, é o que faz um ninja médico, eles tem que saber o quanto de chakra é necessário em cada situação, em cada jutsu, senão podem matar o paciente, com uma dosagem errada de chakra no jutsu.

Amarrei os quatro pesos nela, que deixou os braços penderem, com o peso extra.

-Mal consigo me mexer...

-Está o dobro mais pesado, vamos ver se você consegue agora -Sasuke disse.

Ela tentou levantar as mãos, mas deixou cair de volta.

-Está muito pesado... -ela choramingou.

Sakura - eu falei, um pouco severo, e ela olhou pra mim surpresa - o mais importante pra um shinobi, não é a quantidade de jutsus que ele possuí, ou o quão preciso é o seu chakra, isso não adianta nada, se ele desiste quando as primeiras dificuldades aparecem, o mais importante para um shinobi é a determinação em nunca desistir...

-Uma pessoa pode ser monstruosamente forte, mas ele ainda é um fraco se se deixa levar pelos seus medos, ou seu ódio... - Sasuke falou, perdido em pensamentos, enquanto Sakura embebia cada palavra - de que adianta saber todos os jutsus, se frente a uma dificuldade, desiste? Não vale nada, e é um fraco...

-O que nos torna fortes nee-chan- eu falei, dessa vez carinhosamente- não é o quão conseguimos bater, mas o quanto aguentamos apanhar, eu confio em você.

Ela ficou muda por um minuto inteiro, olhando de mim pro Sasuke, então gritou um "Hai", e se esforçou pra levantar os braços, mordendo a boca, e tremendo, ela fez o selo do tigre, e ficou por um bom tempo concentrando chakra, percebi que além disso, ela estava dosando seu chakra, regulando a quantidade precisa para o peso dela agora, o chakra se movimentava lentamente por ela, e quando ela abriu os olhos, a quantidade estava exata, ela foi caminhando a passos lentos até a árvore, e começou a andar pelo tronco, um passo de cada vez, seu pé escorregou, e imediatamente ela colocou mais chakra, continuando até o fim da árvore.

Sasuke olhava estarrecido pra ela, se virou pra olhar pra mim, e eu comentei, sorrindo largamente, com os braços atrás da cabeça:

-Ela está indo bem melhor que a gente...

Ele sorriu tristemente, rindo com ele mesmo...

-Então precisamos ficar mais fortes Naruto... forte pra não perdermos pra mais ninguém...

-Nós três vamos ficar...

Sakura desceu do tronco, estava vibrando de felicidade por ter conseguido, e parecia satisfeita consigo mesmo, desamarrou os pesos, e abraçou nós dois, dando gritinhos de entusiasmo, Sasuke corou envergonhado, e eu ri com isso.

-Você está indo bem nee-chan... - eu disse, enquanto ela continuava a sorrir pra quem quizesse olhar- mas o mais difícil vem agora...

Ela assentiu, e Sasuke explicou:

- O Mizu no kinobori, diferente da tecnica básica, é mais complexa, em vez de apenas concentrar uma quantidade de chakra...

-O ninja em questão deve liberar continuamente a mesma quantidade, caso contrário, ira afundar- ela disse, como se estivesse dando uma aula, era engraçado, ela levantava o dedo, e dizia séria de olhos fechados.

-Isso mesmo. - Sasuke assentiu satisfeito.

-Mas...- eu falei, e os dois me olharam surpresos - vamos usar um incentivo para o seu aprendizado, Sakura...

O meu sorriso deve ter sido bem diabólico, por que ela me encarou de olhos arregalados, e Sasuke, entendendo o que eu queria dizer, sorriu ainda mais diabolicamente, assustando ainda mais a Sakura...

-O...O que vocês querem dizer com i-incentivo?

-Nada demais nee-chan... - falei - apenas algo que nos dará certeza que você se dedicará o máximo no treino...

Andamos até o lago, era bem grade, mas nada que fosse problema pro Sasuke, ele estufou o peito o máximo que podia, e fazendo os selos, gritou:

-Katon! Gokakyo no jutso!

E soprou uma enorme bola de fogo no lago, com tamanho razoável pra um jounnin, aquecendo a água até o ponto que estava quase fervendo...

-Eu te aconselharia a não cair...

-Por que se cair... vai doer... - eu completei, enquanto Sakura olhava assustada pra água, depois respirava fundo, tomando uma expressão obstinada, e falou:

-Estou pronta!

Ela estava sem os pesos, fez o selo, respirando fundo, dosando o chakra, liberando um pouco, e caminhou até o lago, pisou com muito cuidado, e seu pé afundou um pouco, ela retirou, mantendo fora d'água um segundo, enquanto redosava o chakra, e tornou a colocar o pé, dessa vez ele não afundou, ela colocou o outro, testando a cada passo, e caminhou até o meio do lago, ficou por uma minuto imóvel, e então abriu o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto nela, quem estivesse olhando, diria que podia se comparar aos meus, Sasuke pareceu surpreso, mais também sorriu, orgulhoso, pegou os pesos, e nós dois caminhamos até a Sakura, abri a mochila, e Sasuke colocou os quatro pesos de dez quilos dentro, eu a entreguei a Sakura, que entendeu de prontidão, e segurou a mochila nos braços, a mantendo aberta.

Os pés dela afundaram um centímetro, mas logo ela voltou a redosar o chakra, na quantidade certa, Sasuke jogou mais uns pesos na bolsa, testando o julgamento de Sakura, em alguns momentos ela escorregou, ou afundou alguns centímetros, mas considerando que era a primeira vez que fazia aquele teste, era um sucesso tremendo, nem mesmo Tsunade...

Nisso, ela retorna a margem e continuamos a treina-la, repondo o tempo perdido dela e esta se dedicava com afinco.

Já era de noite, nós tomamos um banho e trocamos de roupa, antes de descemos para jantar. Mudei a cor da camiseta de manga, para uma azul, com o símbolo do redemoinho nas costas de cor branca.

Trajava também uma calça azul, folgada, que tampava parte de minhas sandálias ninjas. Vinha com as mãos nos bolsos, já, Sakura mostrava-se um pouco cansada.

Sentamos. Na mesa encontravam-se Kakashi, Tazuna e Inari, amuado ainda pelo que eu disse de manhã e volta e meia, olhava-me com irritação. Não retrucaria como no passado, caso, o menino falasse besteira.

A mãe deste chega com as travessas e deposita na mesa e senta em seguida. Todos agradecem a comida e o jinchuuirki sabia que o jovem, não se seguraria por muito tempo.

A cena se segue diferente de antes. Sasuke e Naruto não competiam para ver quem comia mais e nem estavam esgotados.

Comem apenas comentando sobre os melhoramentos de Sakura e ela pegando mais detalhes do quanto precisava melhorar.

Após a refeição, Sakura pergunta, se levantando e olhando uma foto na parede. Tazuna, Inari, a mãe dele e alguém no centro, que tinha um pedaço cortado, que era o rosto.

E conforme Naruto se lembrava, as cenas corriam como no passado, Tazuna explicando do porque da construção da ponte, do pai do Inari, que era chamado de heroí e sua proeza, o fim deste e do porque do menino ser daquele jeito, atualmente.

Sabia o dano que foi feito a ele a nivél psicológico, assim como, aos demais moradores daquela vila.

Sakura fica estarrecida, Sasuke com raiva de Gatou, já, Naruto não precisava fingir, odiava aquele Gatou, tanto no passado, quanto no presente.

Uzumaki só comenta, com a voz distante:

- Inari tem que aprender que chorar não adianta nada... tem que deixar de ser um pivete chorão - falou, olhando para um ponto qualquer á sua frente, como se estivesse perdido em recordações nada agradavéis.

Nisso, escutam a porta do quarto de Inari ser batida com força. Com certeza, ouvira o comentário de Naruto.

Sakura fica sem entender muito, já Sasuke se entristece e Kakashi também. Sabiam muito bem do que o jovem se referia.

Ele se levanta e fala que vai para o quarto dele, sem maiores explicações, apenas agradeçe pela refeição.

Sobe rapidamente, pois, acabou se lembrando de coisas ruins, que gostaria de não recordar nunca mais.

Os amigos nada falam e o silêncio impera na mesa, Tazuna e a filha não compreendendo nada do que acontecera. Viram o olhar do garoto e notaram que foi triste, pesaroso, como se tivesse sofrido mais do que qualquer pessoa merecia.

Já em seu quarto, que dividia com Sasuke, estende o fuuton e deita, após colocar apenas uma bermuda.

_Em sua mente, Youko estava do tamanho de um gatinho, ronronando em seu colo e esfregando a cabeça felpuda na mão dele, que estava caída, com este deitado na relva, falando com ele, gentilmente:_

_"Não fique assim..."_

_"Ás vezes elas vêm, pensei ter enterrado isso há anos atrás, no futuro... mas, infelizmente, não consigo conte-las..."_

_"Entendo... - Youko fica cabisbaixa, olhando para baixo"_

_Percebendo, Naruto senta e passa a acariciar a pelagem macia da raposa de um vermelho vivo e falando bondosamente:_

_"Não se culpe... não há motivos para ficar assim..."_

_"Eu sei... - nisso ergue o focinho e os olhos grandes úmidos, fitando melancolicamente Uzumaki - mas, como você, também não consigo... as lembranças ás vezes vêm."_

_Nisso, ambos ficam na compania um do outro, confortando-se mutuamente e sem perceber, acabam adormecendo. Em sua mente, ele dormia na relva macia e verdejante e Youko estava enrolada com as caudas no lado dele, ambos ressonando tranquilamente._

Do lado de fora, Inari havia acabado de sair do quarto e embaixo de um céu salpicado de estrelas, estava com a cabeça abaixada e as pernas abraçadas pelos braços.

Kakashi chega e pergunta:

- Tudo bem conversamos um pouco?

O menino e o jounnin se olham e em seguida, o garoto faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça, timidamente, sem abandonar a face ressentida.

Kakashi olhava a imensidão do mar e fala:

- O Naruto não disse aquilo para te magoar. Ele apenas disse por experiência própria...

Vendo que o garoto não se manifestaria, continua, com o breve monólogo:

- Eu ouvi do Tazuna-san, a história de seu pai... como disse antes, por experiência dele, pois, igual a você, desde criança, não teve um pai. Aliaís, ele nem conheceu os pais. E também, não tinha um amigo sequer.

Nisso, o menino olha para o ninja, surpreso e este fala, com a face ainda triste e um olhar pesaroso, sem olhar para Inari:

- Mas... nunca vi ele triste, reclamando ou chorando.

Nisso, olha para o jovem.

- Ele sempre... se esforçou ao máximo para que lhe reconheçessem... Por este sonho, nunca desistiu ou se abalou por algo, se caía, levantava-se novamente e assim se seguiu, nunca se dando por vencido.

Inari ouvia atentamente, embebendo cada palavra do ninja:

- Acho que ele já está cansado de chorar.

Inari já demonstrava uma face triste, há um tempo, quando Kakashi começou a contar sobre Naruto. Em seguida, olha para baixo, pensativo e a imagem da foto de seu pai, lhe vêem a mente.

- Por isso, ele sabe o verdadeiro significado de ser forte... Assim como seu pai.

Nisso, o jounnin ergue a face para o céu e fala:

- O Naruto deve ser a pessoa que mais entende você.

O menino olha agora o adulto, muito surpreso, com um misto de incredulidade:

- As palavras que ele disse a você... acho que várias e várias vezes disse para si mesmo.

Nisso, o shinobi sorri, fechando os olhos.

Inari o fita por algum tempo, pensando no que ele disse, as palavras agora de Naruto ressonando na sua mente, fazendo-o recordar-se do tempo que seu pai vivia, o heroí daquela vila.


	20. Batalha na ponte parte 1

Já tinha quatro dias que estavamos hospedados na casa do Inari, e da mãe gostosa dele, eu sabia que seria hoje...

Sakura estava bem mais forte, o julgamento e controle de chakra que ela tinha eram de nível chunnin, quase no mesmo nível do do Sasuke, mas eu sabia que logo ela ultrapassaria ele, e até mesmo eu.

O dia amanheceu, e a manhã foi como sempre, levantamos, e depois de tomamos café, eu e o Sasuke fomos praticar um pouco no jardim, enquanto esperavamos Tazuna-o-san arrumar as coisas pra irmos, ele sempre demorava uma meia hora mesmo...

Sakura observava nossa luta, estavamos só no taijutsu, ele havia melhorado bastante, a postura mais fechada pra ataques, bem mais equilibrada, e difícil de quebrar, mais ainda voltada mais pro ataque, em compensação, ele começou a melhorar bem sua esquiva, se abaixando, e pulando pro lado para evitar ataques, seu pé estava vindo em direção a minha cabeça agora, apoiei a mão no chão, e num giro, parei seu pé o outro ia certeiro em suas costas, mas ele também girou, só que no sentido oposto, aparando meu golpe, anulando ambos os chutes, aquele taijutsu estava em nível de chunnin, pra mais.

Tazuna finalmente saiu, com a filha -deliciosa, diga-se de passagem se despedindo dele, Inari estava dentro de casa, nesses últimos dias, ele havia se tornado um pouco mais sociável, mas nem tanto, ainda ficava muito sozinho, e calado. Sakura estava se levantando, seguindo Kakashi pra nos acompanhar, eu sabia que o ataque daqueles dois samurais idiotas seria hoje, antes havia considerado deixar um clone escondido, mas não era mais necessário...

Parei no lugar, com os olhos vidrados, Kyuubi liberou mais do seu próprio chakra, me fazendo suar rapidamente, Oba-san me olhou preocupada, sendo seguida pelos olhares dos outros.

-Naruto-kun... você esta bem?- ela perguntou.

-H-Hai... -gaguejei propositalmente- tive uma sensação ruim... Sakura...

Ela me olhou assustada, achando que a sensação era que algo de ruim acontecesse a ela.

-Você poderia ficar com Inari e a Oba-san por hoje... estou com uma sensação péssima... onegai...

Ela olhou pro sensei, e ele olhou pra mim, deu de ombros, e falou:

-Não vejo por que não, se vai te deixar mais tranquilo Naruto...

-Hai sensei -eu falei um pouco envergonhado- gomen... gomen, nee-chan...

-Iie -ela disse sorrindo- não tem problema, tomem cuidado...

-Ee -Sasuke disse- agora vamos.

Nos despedimos, e continuamos o caminho de sempre, quando chegamos, havia poucos trabalhadores na ponte, a maioria da vila havia desistido, como da outra vez, quando juntamos muitas pessoas, sempre faz a diferença, mas os medos de um, são os medos de todos, uma única pessoa é inútil, mas se uma única desistir, isso leva muitas a desistir também...

_"É verdade... é a natureza humana... - Kyuubi comentou sabiamente na minha cabeça, bocejando, logo voltando a cochilar"_

_"Talvez seja algo mais..."_

Eu podia sentir claramente o chakra do demônio da névoa, estava bem próximo, esperei alguns minutos, e então olhei pro Sasuke, ele fez um leve gesto com a cabeça, havia sentido também, uma névoa densa começou a cobrir toda a ponte não terminada, os trabalhadores correram, e uma risada fria e cruel ecoou pelas vigas metálicas e pelo concreto... iria começar agora.

Kakashi fala:

- É Ninpou, Kirigakure no jutsu ( técnica de se ocultar na névoa)...

Nisso, Naruto fecha os olhos, era desnecessário, mas, tinha que fazer como haviam treinado, para Sasuke não desconfiar. De olhos abertos, conseguia localizar oponentes e sabia que Zabuza se deslocava a grande velocidade. Notou, que tudo estava saindo diferente de antes, mas, mesmo assim, não era nada tão preocupante assim, só precisaria ser duplamente precavido e reavaliar seu plano.

Já fizera isso em missões, por erro de algum integrante, quando ainda fazia em time, sendo, que não durou essas missões, mais do que 5 meses, pois, depois disso, fazia sozinho as missões de Rank A e principalmente Rank S.

Pega sua kunai e impede o ataque do demônio. Usando sua força, bem, nada comparada com seu real poder, empurra o nukennin com violência, ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke, rebate os zenbous lançados por Haku, fazendo o metal retinir ao cair no chão.

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolham e ambos sorrindo, fazem sim com a cabeça e Uzumaki sai dali, avançando um pouco na névoa, supreendendo Haku e o golpeando, lançando-o longe e o seguindo.

Kakashi fica estupefato. Era incrivél o nivél de Naruto, de fato, estava acima do Sasuke, mas, notava que este não olhava com raiva nem nada, sorria. Não sentia inveja e aceitava o poder do amigo, pelo que julgara.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, nos arredores da casa da mãe de Inari, dois capangas de Gatou se aproximavam sorrateiramente, munidos de suas katanas.

Em um instante, quebram a parede da casa e supreendem a jovem mãe que estava na pia.

Apavorada, vê eles se aproximarem e a empurram no chão, fazendo-a quebrar pratos.

Sakura havia percebido, antes mesmo de arrebentarem a parede, mas, como tática ninja, deveria certifica-se do número de inimigos, pois, podia haver mais, afinal, o canalha do Gatou era riquissímo e tinha com certeza dezenas, senão, centenas de capangas.

Todo o cuidado era pouco e pelo que notara, observando a cena, só queriam levar a filha do Tazuna, daria tempo de averiguar o local, só precisava se certificar, que não machucariam Inari.

O mesmo surge, gritando:

- Kaa-chan!

- Não apareça aqui! Fuja daqui, rápido! - grita apavorada, temendo por seu filho.

- Quem é essa criança? - um dos capangas pergunta - Vai levar essa criança também?

- Só um refém está bom - o outro responde.

_"Refém?", _o menino pensa apavorado, se encolhendo contra a parede de madeira.

- Então, vou mata-lo - o maior deles fala, com o peito desnudo e erguendo sua katana, começando a desembanha-la.

- Espere! - nisso olham para trás e vêem a mulher ainda no chão - se atacar esta criança, eu morderei a minha língua até morrer!

Inari observa a cena chorando, encolhido.

- Vocês não precisam de uma refém? - tenta barganhar pela vida de seu filho, com o coração apertado.

O mais alto embanha a espada novamente e o outro, fala, sorrindo para o menino:

- Agradeça a sua mãe, garoto.

Nisso, ele cai no chão e chora compulsivamente

- Não estou satisfeito... - o mais alto comenta irritado, na cozinha.

- Pare com isso... você já cortou muitas coisas agora há pouco. Vamos levar logo essa mulher. - nisso a puxa no punho e a amarram com as mãos atrás do corpo.

- Perdoe-me kaa-chan... perdoe-me... - fala baixo, quase num murmúrio, mais para si mesmo.

Chora, com a cabeça abaixada, enquanto sua mãe é levada pelos bandidos.

- Eu sou fraco, eu não posso te proteger... Eu não quero morrer... - lágrimas caem compulsivamente de seus orbes cerrados - tenho medo...

Nisso, as palavras de Naruto lhe vem a mente, seguida das de Kakashi. Naruto já chorou e muito, mas, parou de chorar e decidiu reagir, enquanto ele, Inari, continuava um chorão, que só sabia chorar e nada mais, ao contrário do ninja que descobriu o verdadeiro significado de ser forte, assim como o pai dele, que enfrentou Gatou em nome da Vila que o acolhera.

Nisso, olha para as palmas de suas mãos e se lembra dele, das palavras costumeiras de seu pai, o heroí da vila.

"É preciso proteger... Assim, com os seus braços - fala firmemente mostrando seus braços- ... algo realmente importante para você."

Nisso seca as lágrimas e vê o rosto da mãe dele, de Kakashi e os outros, de seu avô e de Naruto e do pai dele por último.

- Eu... Será que eu consigo ficar forte também?

Cerra os punhos e se ergue, não chorando mais e com um olhar decidido:

- Kaa-chan!

Nisso, lá fora, eles que já se encontravam um pouco distante da casa, pertubando a mulher, ouvem o grito de Inari:

- Esperem!

- Inari! - a mãe o olha apavorada.

- O quê? Não é o moleque daquela hora?

- Larguem... largem a minha mãe!

- Esse moleque não tem jeito... - o maior comenta, com a mão na guarda da katana, preparando-se para desembanha-la, sobre o olhar apavorado da mulher.

- Vamos. - o outro faz a mesma coisa.

- Se fizerem isso...! - mas, é silenciada por uma pancada em sua nuca, fazendo-a cair no chão, desacordada.

- Cale a boca. Apenas durma - o de casaco azul fala à mulher desacordada, levemente irritado, com a mão espalmada, erguida.

Nisso, avançam e sentem cortar algo. Sorrindo, pensam ser o menino, mas, não era e sim, uma tora de madeira.

- Kawarimi no jutsu? - um deles pergunta.

São supreendidos por uma ninja que surge atrás deles e os golpeia fortemente com o pé, acertando-os na nuca, deixando-os desacordados.

Nisso, os amarra rapidamente e joga as espadas deles longe. Inari está ali perto, desacordado e a Sakura ao se aproximar, vê ele despertando.

- Sakura-san?

- Isso... desculpe pela demora, mas, tinha que me certificar se eram só eles... eu que precisava supreende-los e não o contrário... é a tática padrão ninja...

Ele se levanta e fala, aliviado, ambos se aproximando da mãe dele, desacordada:

- Compreendo... obrigado por me salvar e a kaa-chan... ainda bem que não foi com eles.

- Sim... originalmente eu ia, mas, Naruto teve um pressentimento ruim e eu fiquei... ainda bem... eu temo em pensar senão estivesse aqui... ele estava preocupado com você...

- Entendo. - o menino sorri, já tendo amadurecido um pouco.

Ficam juntos da mãe dele, até esta despertar.

Depois que acertei o chute no Haku, nós nos distanciamos como da outra vez, antes Sasuke é que lutava com ele, e eu estava na casa da Oba-san, agora que havia deixado Sakura lá, não havia por que me preocupar, dois samurais não eram problema pra ela, Sasuke acabou ficando com o Tazuna (eu tinha certeza que ele ia reclamar depois) e Kakashi ficou com o Zabuza, tudo estava diferente de antes, eu precisava tomar cuidado...

Haku olhava para Naruto, em posição de ataque, mas, lembrava-se do encontro dele no dia anterior.

_Eu andava pela floresta em meu kimono que adorava usar, foi dado por Zabuza para mim e eu considerava meu maior tesouro, juntamente com a minha roupa ninja, modelo escolhido por aquele que admirava no fundo do meu coração._

_Olho para cima, os cálidos raios de sol banham minha pele alva como a neve, assim como meu kekkei genkai, temido pelo meu país de nascença, mas, necessário para aquele que eu amava de todo o coração e que era meu Deus ao mesmo tempo, Zabuza-san. Ele se tornou meu passado, meu futuro, mesmo sendo só uma ferramenta para ele alcançar seus sonhos, mas, não me importava, aceitara de coração essa minha utilidade, que ao mesmo tempo, deixou-me feliz._

_Abaixo-me e sorrindo, colho as ervas para tratar meu sensei, colocando na singela cesta que trazia. Um passarinho pousa no meu ombro e logo surge mais alguns. Sorri. Eles eram lindos e alegrava-me a compania deles._

_De repente, imerso em recordações da convivência com meu mentor e minha vida ao mesmo tempo, deparo-me com alguém deitado logo á frente... Era um menino._

_Vi que os passáros tinham aberto vôo, como se me mostrassem aquele jovem e logo, três estavam acima dele. Olhei mais atentamente e vi o hayate de Konoha, reconheci logo de imediato, que tratava daquele gennin, que juntamente com o outro e aquele jounnin, impossibilitaram Zabuza-san de lutar, dominando a luta contra ele o tempo todo._

_Me supreendi de imediato, claro, vendo-o ali, tão vulneravél, mas, depois, pensei no perigo que era aquele rapaz para os planos de Zabuza-san, não podia permitr que ele vivesse e logo cerro os punhos, chorando por dentro por mata-lhe. Odiava matar, mas, era necessário, era minha sina, minha maldição que concordei de bom grado, quando aceitei ser a ferramenta de Zabuza-san, logo, não tinha quaisquer direitos de achar ruim e se precisasse ser um demônio por ele, assim seria._

_Aproximei-me lentamente, determinado a ceifa-lhe a vida, caminhando ao destino que fazia meu coração sangrar em dor._

_Sentei em meus joelhos e convicto, levei minhas mãos vagarosamente ao pescoço dele. Quando cheguei a centímetros do mesmo, minha mão tremeu. Era impossivél para mim, por algum motivo, o chakra daquele menino me impedia de fazer-lhe algo, naquele estado vulneravél, por mais que fosse fácil para mim, quebrar-lhe o pescoço, algo, que desconhecia, me impedia. Seria meu coração gentil? Será que ele me bloqueava? Aquele que considerava como meu Deus, falou-me diversas vezes que eu possuía um coração gentil e amavél. _

_Certamente foi isso, embora, em meu intímo, fosse o chakra dele, havia algo especial nele._

_Já não conseguindo continuar com meu plano inicial de mata-lo, sacudo seu ombro para desperta-lo e falo:_

_- Você pode pegar uma gripe se continuar dormindo aqui._

_Noto que ele se levanta e se espreguiça, olhando para mim e falando:_

_- Ohayou... quem é você?_

_Eu apenas sorrio e nota que ele sorri também._

_- Obrigado por me despertar._

_Noto que ele olha para a minha cesta de ervas e fala:_

_- Está colhendo ervas medicinais?_

_Apenas concordo com a cabeça, sem abandonar meu sorriso tão característico._

_- Eu vou ajudar a colher alguns, como agradecimento por me acordar._

_- Arigatou._

_Nisso, em pouco tempo, ele colhe comigo as ervas, ele era gentil e amavél. Noto ele olhando para mim, sentando, enquanto estou sentado sobre meus joelhos:_

_- Tanto trabalho logo de manhã... com certeza, é para alguém especial, né?_

_Fico levemente corado, mas, falo, forçando uma voz firme:_

_- Sim... é alguém muito especial para mim... _

_Sinto-me um tanto envergonhado por falar de sentimentos com aquele estranho, mas, estranhamente, confiava nele, mesmo assim, procuro mudar de assunto rapidamente._

_- É um shinobi ou algo assim? Por que está aqui tão cedo?_

_- Sou um ninja! - nisso, ele coloca a mão atrás da cabeça e fala, em seguida, determinado - Estava treinando para ficar mais forte! E acabei, creio, que pegando no sono..._

_Noto ele terminando um tanto sem graça. Eu ri levemente, com as mãos em frente a boca. Retomo a conversa anterior, por algum motivo desconhecido, senti que podia confia-lhe, esse sentimento de confiança crescente em meu peito:_

_- É para alguém? Ou só para si mesmo?_

_Nisso, minha mente vagueia e não consigo impedir, para meu passado antes de conhecer Zabuza, quando vivia nas ruas, em meio a neve, faminto, com sede, catando restos em meio ao lixo para sobreviver. _

_Lembrava-me de um dia, arremessando uma cadela longe do lixo recém-colocado, porém, vi os filhotes rosnando e a mesma e não tive coragem, por mais que estivesse necessitado, meu coração gentil impedia de agir friamente, simplesmente, deixei que fuçassem no lixo e fui embora faminto._

_Nessa mesma noite, naquela ponte, foi a primeira vez que eu o vi, os olhos dele eram iguais aos meus, da primeira vez que me viu, não me olhou como os outros._

_- É para alguém... principalmente... - noto que ele responde com sinceridade, vejo a transparência em seus orbes azuis serenos, convictos._

_- Entendo... ficamos realmente fortes... quando queremos proteger alguém importante para nós._

_Nisso me levanto e ele me olha, sorrindo, então, falo-lhe:_

_- Você se tornará forte..._

_- Hai!_

_- Até algum dia..._

_Sinto uma imensa tristeza assolar meu coração, sabia, que quando o reencontrasse, seria no campo de batalha. _

_Sofri só em pensar em ter que mata-lo, mas, mesmo assim, faria. Era ferramenta daquele que idolatrava como um Deus, dei minha alma e meus sonhos por ele e farei tudo o que puder para que ele os alcançe, mesmo, tendo que matar meu coração todas as vezes que cumpro a minha sina, que não odeio ou menosprezo, afinal, me tornei útil para alguém e não estou mais sozinho._

_Viro-me e falo:_

_- Eu sou um homem._

_- Eu sei - escuto ele falando, me supreendo._

_Olho para ele, atentamente, que fala:_

_- Acredite, reconheço o que é mulher e o que é homem, mas, muitos, devem confundir você com um garota, mas, não me importa, sei que deve ter motivos para isso e bem... não me diz respeito. - o jinchuuriki fala serenamente._

_- Obrigado - agradeço, me curvando levemente e saindo dali, meu coração mais pesado do que estivera antes._

Haku ainda mantinha aquela postura fria, mas era apenas uma máscara, eu não entendia como ele conseguia segurar as lágrimas, o que Zabuza havia dito a nós da outra vez era verdade, enquanto lutava conosco, o coração dele se partia, eu não havia dado muita atenção na época, mas agora entendia, o que ele sentia enquanto ia lutar comigo, era o mesmo que eu sentia quando matava, quando fazia missões de assassinato...

Haku era igual a mim...

Bem... quase... eu tinha preferências sexuais mais convencionais... mas isso não vem ao caso...

Ele caiu no chão, de costas, saiu arrastando por alguns metros, virou, e com uma cambalhota se pôs de pé, enquanto eu estava parado, esperando, olhando sério pra ele.


	21. Batalha na ponte parte 2

-Você realmente é muito forte... - ele me disse, não dava pra saber com a máscara, mas se eu chutasse, diria que estava sorrindo tristemente.

-Eu luto pelos motivos certos... E tenho um ótimo sensei...

Ele riu baixinho, fez um selo, e várias agulhas de gelo se formaram da névoa, vindo em minha direção.

"Suiton! Mizu Senbon!"

Usei o suishin no jutsu - jutsu de movimentação rápida- e apareci em suas costas, não fiz menção de atacá-lo, apenas murmurei: "Isso não vai ser o bastante"...

Ele tremeu quando me percebeu ali, deu um pulo, se distanciando, enquanto eu apenas observava.

-Você é... um gennin?

-Eee... O que é que tem?

-Seu nível de poder não é o de um gennin...

-Você não viu nada dos meus poderes ainda, pode acreditar -eu falei sorrindo.

Em seguida usei o suishin de novo, aparecendo na sua frente, dando um único soco fraco, eu não estava tão rápido como antes, por causa dos pesos, podia apenas me mover com a metade da minha velocidade, mas apenas a metade seria quase o dobro da velocidade do Lee sem os pesos, nessa idade, então eu estava tranqüilo, a cada dia que passava, minhas forças voltavam, conforme ia me acostumando com os pesos que roubei do Gai.

-É mesmo... Parece que vou ter que pegar pesado, mesmo não querendo te matar...

Ela - digo, ele, ele se parecia tanto com uma garota que era difícil narrar - ficou por alguns segundos parados, de cabeça abaixada, como se me desse uma chance pra fugir, ou tentar atacá-lo, mas como não fiz nada, Haku suspirou baixinho, fez alguns selos, murmurando: Makyou Hyoushou - espelhos demoníacos de cristais de gelo.

De novo não fiz nada pra impedir, os espelhos de gelo se formaram a minha volta, e Haku entrou em um deles, nesse instante todos os espelhos refletiram sua imagem, segurando senbons, ele estava de cabeça baixa, antes de atacar, murmurou, tão baixo que um ninja comum não ouviria: "Gomen, Naruto-kun"...

E atirou.

Pelo trajeto, as senbons atingiriam artérias vitais, não fiz movimento nenhum, até elas estarem bem perto de mim, então segurei, uma por uma, entre os dedos.

Haku ficou estático, como se não acreditasse no que via, a velocidade dele era muito grande mesmo, até mesmo Kakashi precisaria ficar sério pra sair daqui, mas não era nada trabalhoso pra mim, lembrei da outra vez, e ri comigo mesmo, eu era muito idiota mesmo...

-Tire essa máscara Haku... Gosto de ver contra quem estou lutando...

Ele ainda estava estático, mas depois acabou fazendo o que eu pedi, levou a mão até o rosto, e tirou a máscara, deixando a cair no chão, olhou bem pra mim, e sorriu:

-Surpreso, Naruto-kun?

-Iie... Já sabia que era você, sabia que você era o onnin quando me encontrou na floresta...

Ele pareceu surpreso:

-Como...

-Eu sou um sensor de chakra... Sabia pelo seu chakra que você era aquele garoto...

Ele continuou surpreso por alguns instantes, então sorriu de canto, um sorriso triste, mas de alguma forma, aliviado, ele fez um selo, e cancelou o jutsu, os espelhos derreteram, e ele ficou de pé na minha frente.

-Se você parou minhas senbons naquele jutsu com tanta facilidade, não há nada que eu possa fazer, eu não sou páreo pra você... Mas estou curioso...

Sorri também, ele era esperto, esse garoto ia ser importante pra mim no futuro...

-Eu não sou um simples gennin...

-Sim... Eu sei, mas quem é você? -ele perguntou, estava com a voz tranquila, como se estivéssemos conversando em torno da lareira, enquanto tomávamos chá.

-Eu já fui um sannin de Konoha... Mas isso ainda não aconteceu...

Ele pareceu confuso com minha resposta, apenas sorri, a névoa estava densa, então não tinha como eles me verem mesmo, e o Sasuke não era hábil a ponto de sentir senjutsu, então não achei nenhum problema. Fechei os olhos, concentrando energia da natureza, e quando os abri, pude ver Haku me olhar intrigado.

Eu não estava mais na forma que tinha quando criança, estava na minha aparência de dezessete anos, os anéis vermelhos ao redor dos meus olhos, não era um henge, minha capa estava ali, as mesmas roupas que eu usava quando era mais velho, mas sem o pergaminho, por que ele ainda estava com Jiraya-sensei.

-Eu vim aqui pra mudar o que já aconteceu... -eu falei- pra mudar o futuro...

O garoto engoliu em seco, me olhando de cima abaixo, impressionado, eu mesmo estava impressionado, a força que eu sentia naquele modo era esmagadora, era como se estivesse sem os pesos, era como se eu tivesse tirado o mundo nas minhas costas, podia sentir a força bruta percorrer cada músculo meu, era incrível, fiquei imaginando como estaria forte daqui a alguns anos, e sorri com esse pensamento.

Fechando os olhos, voltei a minha forma de criança, dissipando a energia da natureza no meu corpo, e a capa sumiu, minha calça preta e camiseta branca de manga comprida apareceram, e de novo eu estava perto demais do chão...

Ele continuou me olhando surpreso, então a surpresa foi sumindo, e ficou a curiosidade:

-Eu estava certo... Não sou páreo pra você... Nem mesmo Zabuza, ou o seu sensei são...

-Vocês vão ficar mais fortes... Vou precisar de vocês vivos para o futuro...

Ela me encarou como se fosse perguntar alguma coisa, mas eu apenas murmurei:

-Vai entender um dia Haku... Agora, Zabuza precisa de você...

Ela -desculpe- ele olhou assustado pra trás, vendo Zabuza em perigo, sem dizer nada, sumiu numa cortina de vento.

Sasuke armado com uma kunai, esculdava Tazuna, enquanto, Kakashi a sua frente, levantara parte do hayate para usar o sharingan.

A névoa ocultava Zabuza e o Uchiha fala:

- O sharingan não terá efeito nesse kirigakure no jutsu (técnica de se ocultar na névoa)...

- Não se preocupe... aprendi a não depender do sharingan... sabe, Sasuke, viver dependente desse doujutsu é arriscado, sempre treine, para que possa, em uma situação assim, lutar sem ele...

- Vou fazer isso... - nisso, fica com as feições tristes - não vou cometer o erro da maioria do meu clã.

- Isso mesmo... - fala, sem contudo perder a concentração em tudo a sua volta, sempre em guarda.

- Bela conversa... percebo que é um Uchiha, interessante... - a voz do demônio da neve ecoa na neblina - mas, bem, está na hora de vermos qual o melhor shinobi e eu derrotarei o famoso ninja copiador Kakashi.

- Cão que late não morde, é o que parecer ser em seu caso... - o jounnin provoca levemente, sabia que Naruto era capaz de lutar contra Haku e só tinha que se concentrar em um inimigo.

- Huh! Se acha forte? Verá, por que sou conhecido como O demônio da Neve.

- Está vindo, prepare-se Sasuke... e sei muito bem que usa o sharingan nivél 2... seria bom ativa-lo.

O jovem olha surpreso para o sensei que sorri, por baixo da máscara que quase ocultava seu rosto.

- Certo. - fecha os olhos e depois, os abre, revelando o sharingan nivél 2.

De fato, na névoa, não era útil, mas, se o adversário chegasse perto, ajudaria. Em situações normais, Kyuubi-sensei havia dito para lutar sem ele, bem, aquela não era uma situação comum, não era uma luta e sim, de defender Tazuna, que não sabia nada de lutas, portanto, aquele era o momento necessário de ativar o doujutsu, a raposa havia falado para usar o doujutsu somente em situações que precisasse de fato, para não ficar escravo do sharingan.

Nisso, 7 Zabuzas aparecem em volta de Tazuna e Uchiha e este, viu que eram só Mizu Bushin (clones de água). Com a mão já no estojo, pega em um piscar de olhos shurikens e rapidamente, de uma só vez, acerta todos, que somem em meio a água.

Kakashi está mais a frente, não se moveu, pois, sabia que o jovem Uchiha dava contra tranquilamente deles, o que se comprovou.

- Vejo que ele notou os clones... me supreendo, sua mão estava tremendo...

- Imbecil... era Busha burui... ( expressão da época dos samurais, usada quando encontra-se ansioso para lutar)

- Eu sei, Sasuke, que queria lutar como eu e Naruto... mas, nossa missão...

- Eu sei... vou deixar Naruto se divertir... vou cobrar dele depois... - fala em um tom de riso - o importante, é a missão.

Termina olhando para o jounnin que acena positivamente com a cabeça.

- Bem, de fato se entenda depois com seu amigo... agora, temos um cão para eliminar...

Escutam uma gargalhada sonora na neblina:

- Vejo que fazem planos futuros... idiotas, a vida de vocês terminará aqui, resta saber se será antes daquele menino... ele não conseguirá derrotar Haku...

- É o que pensa... ele não dará nem para o cheiro... - Uchiha fala - está cometendo o mesmo erro de antes.

- Nossa conversa termina aqui... - o nukennin fala, em um tom irritado.

- Esta vindo... - o jounnin comenta.

O gennin apenas confirma com a cabeça e Kakashi ergue dois dedos, pondo em frente ao queixo.

Nisso, ouve sons de algo rodopiando no ar e rapidamente, saca sua kunai e desvia com esta, de seis shurikens.

Nisso, o nukennin aparece atrás dele de olhos fechados e depois desaparece. O jounnin se supreende, mas, depois, fala:

- Entendo... usa métodos de som, para encontrar seu oponente, não é? - pergunta em meio a névoa.

- Sim... sou um gênio em Silent Kill ( técnica utilizada para matar os inimigos sem ser descoberto) e como você disse, localizo meus inimigos pelo som.

_"Droga... faz tempo que não tinha uma luta, com tantas desvantagens como esta"_ e nisso, o jounnin fecha os olhos e se concentra, por onde ele irá atacar.

Uchiha se lembra do treino mental e das palavras de Youko, que devia ser maleavél em uma luta, capaz de migrar de uma técnica a outra, como a fluidez da água. Fecha seus olhos, mas, deixando ativo seu sharingan. Não contou a Kakashi que ele e Naruto também eram especialistas em localizar pelos sons, graças ao treinamento severo do bijuu.

Cometendo mais um equívoco, o nukennin vai para cima de Uchiha. Ao saber ser um usuário de sharingan, com certeza, ficara dependente do doujutsu, o que se provou em seguida, ter sido um erro fatal.

A névoa dissipa um pouco e o jounnin vê Zabuza aparecer em frente a Sasuke com a espada, o gennin com a kunai na boca, fazendo selos, nota que os olhos dele estão fechados e se posiciona no instante exato, para rebater o ataque, abrindo os olhos, com o sharingan já ativado.

Tira sua kunai da boca e com a mão esquerda, intercepta o ataque de Zabuza. Rapidamente, coloca dois dedos em frente a boca:

- Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!

A rajada acerta Zabuza em cheio, que é obrigado a jogar sua espada em meio à névoa e fazer um jutsu suiton. Faz selos rapidamente:

- Suiton Mizu no kekkai! (Suiton barreira de água)

Infelizmente, mesmo a barreira se erguendo do chão, acaba não o protegendo satisfatoriamente e ele é acertado por uma boa parcela do impacto do golpe, mesmo a água evitando queimaduras.

É arremessado longe e nisso, Kakashi já o seguia e fazia selos, invocando relâmpagos de sua mão, formando uma espada:

- Raikiri!

E avança contra Zabuza para acertá-lo.

"Droga... ia acertar... eu não ia conseguir..."

Pulei na frente do golpe, com toda a velocidade que eu tinha, ia acertar bem no meu coração, mas eu não me importava de morrer, se isso pudesse salva-lo..."

Estava quase, agora não tinha como me impedir mais...

Quando o golpe estava a milésimos de centímetro de me acertar, uma mão me agarrou pelo ombro, me puxando pro lado, eu podia sentir o calor do ataque me trespassar, aquele era realmente um jutsu impressionante... Mas não passou pelo meu coração..

Quando vejo, é Naruto que me empurrou, enquanto Zabuza olhava assustado e Kakashi surpreso. Caí no chão um pouco longe dali, levado por Naruto, sentindo uma dor violenta do meu lado direito, essa dor deixando-me quase incapacitado de pensar. Noto, que ele faz alguns selos e deposita os dedos em minha testa. Fico inconsciente e sinto a dor sumindo.

Uzumaki fizera os selos escondidos de Zabuza e Kakashi, para que não houvesse risco de serem copiados, afinal, era um dos vários jutsus exclusivos de seu clã, que simulava a morte e ao mesmo tempo, estancava o ferimento, por um certo tempo, não sendo um sousen no jutsu. O jinchuriki vê o jounnin o olhando sem entender, seguido do nukennin. A ação inesperada e ágil, os deixara aturdidos.

_"Essa foi por pouco" -Kyuubi comentou na minha cabeça._

_"Foi mesmo..."_

Depositei com cuidado Haku no chão, o ferimento não estava totalmente estancado, ainda sangrava um pouco, e Haku parecia morto, Zabuza olhava tudo curioso, Kakashi impressionado, eu me levantei, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem, sem chorar, sem mostrar nenhuma expressão, apenas deixei as lágrimas escorrerem, Sasuke abaixou um pouco a cabeça, assim como kakashi, Zabuza riu, dizendo:

-Sabia que tinha tirado a sorte grande quando achei esse garoto...

Sasuke olhou pra ele, seu sharingan ativado pela raiva, ele gritou:

-Esse garoto deu a vida por você seu verme! É assim que você agradece?

-Cale-se idiota! -Zabuza disse, ele parecia calmo, mas seu chakra estava bagunçado, transparecendo tristeza- Haku era apenas uma ferramenta, ele foi apenas usado por mim, assim como eu fui por Gatou, isso é ser um ninja!

- Vai me dizer... - cada palavra de Naruto saia tremida com raiva - que não sente nada por ele? Ele sacrificou seus sonhos, seu futuro, apenas, para que você realizasse os seus! Não vivia para si mesmo... apenas para você! - lágrimas de raiva transbordam sobre os orbes azuis em um dia chuvoso.

Kakashi curva a cabeça, sabia do que Zabuza falou e infelizmente, é a realidade do mundo shinobi. Ele duvidava que Zabuza, o demônio da neve, sentisse qualquer coisa pelo jovem que sacrificou sua vida por ele.

- Era só uma ferramenta e nada mais! Uma ferramenta forjada por mim, para que fosse realizado meus desejos! - o nukennin exclama irado, embora os seus orbes contradiziam com o que ele pronunciava.

- Ferramenta! - Sasuke grita indignado - Ele era uma pessoa! Não era um objeto sem sentimentos!

- Esse é o mundo shinobi, pirralhos... É a verdade nua e crua! - o demônio fala, caindo ao chão, sentindo as dores do ataque katon, visivelmente exausto e não só fisicamente, mas, sim, também psicologicamente, não queria admitir, mas, o sacrifício de Haku fazia surgir sentimentos que julgara nunca ser capaz de sentir.

Nisso, imagens de sua vida com Haku surgem como um filme em sua mente, sem intervalo, como se acusassem esses sentimentos novos para ele, tristeza e amor. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia ver Haku somente como uma ferramenta, em seu íntimo, sempre fora assim, embora lutasse, pois, tais sentimentos eram extremamente desnecessários para um shinobi. Ele não deveria ter sentimentos, isso, era para fracos e ele não era um fraco! Era Zabuza, o temível demônio da neve, mais, tal exclamação se perdia em meio aos sentimentos que surgiam. Estava se tornando uma luta infrutífera.

-Iie...

Ele me olhou surpreso, assim como Kakashi, Sasuke estava começando a notar e estava surpreso.

-Você se importava com ele...

-Cale-se garoto, ninjas são apenas...

-Você o amava... -eu continuei.

-Do que você...

-Você queria passar sua vida com ele...

A esse ponto ele não falava mais nada, estava estático, olhando pra mim.

-Queria ficar em paz pra sempre com ele -murmurou Sasuke.

-Você o amava Zabuza -eu disse.

-Eu não- ele tentou argumentar, mas Sasuke o impediu.

-Você o queria pra você...

-Queria tê-lo nos seus braços...

-O amava...

-Se importava com ele...

Sasuke e eu nos revezávamos pra falar, o acusando, sua face passava de raivosa, pra assustada, e então apavorada, ele gritou, pondo as mãos nas cabeças, e caiu de joelhos no chão, Kakashi apenas olhava estarrecido, surpreso, vendo o demônio da neve chorar como uma criança.

-Parem... Por favor... Não me atormentem mais... -pediu Zabuza, com a voz fraquinha, ele estava ajoelhado no chão, com a cabeça baixa, e abraçando o próprio corpo.

-Suas palavras me ferem crianças... Mais do que qualquer lâmina...

Ele fez força pra se levantar, e ficou de pé, cambaleante, olhando pra nós três, rasgou com os dentes as bandagens, e sorriu:

-Surpresos por verem um rosto humano nesse demônio?

Nós não respondemos, e ele não pareceu se importar com isso, seus olhos estavam desfocados, ele falava mais pra si próprio do que pra nós.

-Sabe... Haku sempre foi muito sereno, e muito gentil, enquanto lutava com vocês, o coração dele se partia ao meio... Sou mesmo um demônio por ter exigido aquilo dele...

- Sim... Mas, para ele, você era um Deus... Aos olhos dele... - Naruto fala e Sasuke completa:

-... afinal, ninguém consegue vencer a solidão

Kakashi sai da postura de ataque, por saber que naquele instante, já não eram mais inimigos e que Zabuza estava sem condições psicológicas de continuar a luta, por ainda estar chorando. No final, ele quanto Haku, foram vitimas do sistema shinobi atual e que Jiraya, assim como seu ex-sensei, Minato, lutavam contra isso.

- Pelo que vejo, se tornou um inútil! Demônio da neve! Está mais para cordeiro! - uma voz cruel surge e todos olham para trás, vendo Gatou, acompanhado de centenas de capangas.


	22. Batalha na ponte parte 3

- Que fim patético... chorando como um bebê... se isso é ser um demônio, então, o mundo está perdido - e continua rindo gostosamente.

Naruto cerra os punhos, irado, seguido por Sasuke, Kakashi e Zabuza, que se levanta com o resto de suas forças e o rosto livído de raiva.

Este olha depois para Haku, aquele que tinha um coração gentil e amavél, um verdadeiro anjo, nas mãos de um demônio como fora ele. Se perguntava como podia ter feito tais atrocidades ao coração dele, em nome de seus sonhos.

Porém, não havia mais volta, seu anjo morrera e sua vida perdera o sentido. Não podia viver sem o sol. Não lhe restava mais nada, a não ser se juntar a ele, embora duvidasse que ficariam juntos, afinal, ele era um demônio, mas, levaria Gatou junto dele, por humilha-lo, afinal, era orgulhoso e este feriu seu orgulho, assim como pisou em seus sentimentos, ironizando-os. Ele ia ver porque o chamavam de Demônio da Neve.

- Se afastem... já não há motivos para eu viver... mas, vou levar esse desgraçado comigo para o inferno. - fala caminhando com dificuldade, pegando uma kunai, fraco como estava, não conseguiria nem segurar sua espada.

- Zabuza, Haku precisa de você... - Uzumaki fala.

O nukennin não compreende, mas, nota que Haku se mexia, indicando que não estava morto. Se esforça, indo até o jovem, largando a kunai e eguendo a cabeça dele, fitando os orbes gentis abrirem.

Estranhamente, o jovem ouvira a conversa em sua mente, era esquisito, um sono sem sonho, uma parte de sua mente consciente, embora, não sentisse dor.

Vê Zabuza agoniado quando se contorce em agonia.

Por mais que estivesse doendo o ferimento em seu ombro, conseguia ver o rosto de Zabuza e ergue a mão, fracamente, falando, praticamente em um murmúrio:

- Zabuza-san... eu...

- Shiiii... não fale nada, guarde suas forças... vou cuidar de você agora... - o fita gentilmente, supreendendo o jovem que nunca imaginara ele ser capaz de ter um olhar como aquele - me perdoe...

Nisso, vê lágrimas correrem dos orbes juvenis, sentia a dor dele como a sua.

Gatou olhava tudo com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto, eu estava me segurando muito pra não mata-lo, Kakashi apareceu na minha frente, mas eu disse antes:

-Iie... eles são nossos... serão minhas desculpas ao Haku...

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, caminhando até o meu lado, Kakashi concordou, deu um passo pra trás, mas ainda mantendo a postura, enquanto Zabuza e Haku estavam ocupados, mostrando o quando gostavam um do outro, de uma maneira que me dava calafrios...

-Só taijutsu?

-Aposto que eu pego mais que você...

-Um ramen no Ichiraku -lancei a aposta.

-Concordo -Sasuke sorriu -vamos lá!

Os mercenários riram em deboche, dizendo:

-Acham mesmo que duas crianças podem...

Ele não terminou de falar, um chute de Sasuke o fez voar longe, até o mar, ficamos de costas um para o outro, acabando com um bandido a cada golpe, lutava com um sorriso enorme na cara, e depois começamos a rir, enquanto mais e mais capangas voavam ao mar, nós gargalhavamos.

"Parece que estou criando dois monstros... -pensou Kakashi com uma imensa gota na cabeça - não vai demorar até eles me superarem..."

Mercenário após mercenário voava até a água,no final, só sobrou Gatou, no canto da ponte, olhando de olhos esbugalhados pra nós.

-S-São... são... demônios! -ele gritou, se encolhendo ao ver Sasuke e eu o olharmos com sorrisos sádicos no rosto.

Uma flecha passou assobiando no céu, parando a seus pés, Gatou olhou assustado pra frente, enquanto nós apenas sorriamos, já haviamos sentido o chakra deles a muito tempo...

-Se quiser nossa vila Gatou, terá que passar por todos nós!

Ele olhou estarrecido pra frente, eu e Sasuke a sua frente, Kakashi mais atrás, amparando Zabuza e Haku nos ombros, e atrás deles todo o vilarejo, armado com paus, bestas e forcados.

O resto da sua sanidade deve ter ido embora quando eu o peguei pelo colarinho, deixando seu rosto próximo ao meu, liberando chara da Kyuubi, minhas feições ficaram bestiais, meus olhos rubros, e meus caninos proeminentes, e falei, minha voz saindo como um rosnado:

-Se chegar perto dessa vila, ou de qualquer outra de novo, eu mesmo vou te achar, e vou comer os seus rins... com você ainda vivo, está entendendo?

Ele tremia, balançou a cabeça positivamente, e então a deixou pender pro lado, desmaiando, o soltei, e olhei pra Sasuke, que me encarava com uma gota na cabeça:

-Você é assustador quando quer...

Ri, colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

Os moradores comemoram. Tudo estava terminado, bem, quase tudo. Havia um problema a ser resolvido ainda.

Os moradores viram Zabuza e Haku vivos, corria o sério perigo, mesmo Kakashi falando que estavam mortos, de ser revelado a verdade, que os nukennins estavam vivos, acabando por trazer problemas para Konoha.

Bem, podia usar o Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu ( 覚えの代替品の術 ), mas, precisaria de uma boa explicação para como sabia esse jutsu.

- O que faremos? Por mim, escrevo à Konoha que vocês morreram... mas, os moradores os viram vivos... - Kakashi comenta, pesarosamente.

Zabuza e Haku se entreolham, não faziam ideia de como resolver isso, nem Sasuke, pois, precisavam tirar também os onnins que perseguiam Zabuza e Haku, para que eles pudessem viver em paz.

_Então, Naruto entra em sua mente e encontra Kyuubi na campina, sonolenta._

_"Preciso de uma explicação para conhecer esse jutsu, será a nossa única saída... mas, por mais que pense, não encontro e não temos tempo, pelo chakra senjutsu, sinto a aproximação de ninjas, há uma hora daqui... preciso resolver o quanto antes, para que um clone use esse jutsu nos onnins..."_

_"Bem, pode falar que eu lhe ensinei... afinal, Kushina foi minha jinchuuriki anterior e sem contar, Myako... logo, não seria dificil eu conhecer alguns jutsus de seu clã... é uma boa ideia ao meu ver e bem plausivél... - fala sabiamente, fitando seu amigo."_

_"É verdade, obrigado, dattebayo!"_

_"Por nada... boa sorte."_

O jinchuuriki fala:

- Youko me ensinou um jutsu que pode nos ajudar... infelizmente, só eu posso utilizar...- falo apressadametne, vendo Inari e os outros se aproximarem. - precisa ser um Uzumaki para usa-lo - falo para que Sasuke não sinta raiva e parece que funciona.

- Por mim... use... - Uchiha fala - uma pena que não posso usar.

- Entendo Naruto, vou tampar meu sharingan e não vou olhar, pode usar - e baixa o hayate, tampando-o e com isso, inibindo o doujutsu.

Ele vai para frente de Kakashi e outros, Zabuza e Haku o olham estupefato. Não conseguem ver os selos que usava. Uzumaki fala em pensamento:

"Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu! ( 覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória)"

Nisso, uma forte luz envolve todos e o jinchuuriki troca as memórias deles, deixando-os em transe.

Modifica-as, para que Zabuza e Haku estejam mortos, ambos, atingidos pelo Hakiri de Kakashi. Rapidamente, se vira e faz os selos e cria kage bushins, dois simulam ser Zabuza e Haku mortos. Outros dois, pegam os nukennins e os tiram dali rapidamente, aproveitando o transe temporário de todos.

Outros clones mergulham no lago, para pegarem os bandidos e usarem o mesmo jutsu, só faltava Gatou e de costas para os demais, faz a mesma coisa, nesse momento, criando mais quatro clones para interceptar os onnins e modificarem as memórias deles.

Kakashi e Sasuke ficam surpresos, Tazuna também fora pego no jutsu de Naruto. Se refazendo da surpresa por tal técnica, o jounnin fala:

- Bom trabalho, é um jutsu bem útil e perigoso...

- É verdade. - Sasuke fala enquanto os moradores retornavam do transe

Com o jutsu concluído, voltamos à casa da Oba-san, como eu me lembrava, os bandidos haviam atacado hoje mesmo, eles estavam amarrados num canto, deitados no no chão, com Sakura deitada encima deles, hora ou outra eles falavam algo, mas Sakura apenas os desmaiava com um soco.

-Ainda bem que me pediu pra ficar aqui Naruto -ela disse sorrindo -seu pressentimento estava certo, eles iam levar Oba-san como refém, e matar Inari...

-Hai, Sakura-san me salvou! -Inari disse, sorrindo, estava alegre, estava bem diferente de antes.

Decidimos que por enquanto, Sakura não deveria saber a verdade sobre Haku e Zabuza. Deixamos Gatou e seus comparsas com os moradores. Inari e Tazuna vieram para casa e correm para abraçar a mãe de Inari.

Conforme meus clones desapareciam, sabia que havia conseguido modificar a memória de todos.

Decidimos ficar ali, até que a ponte terminasse de ser construída, adentrei em casa com todos e comemoramos, eles deixando a reforma da parede da cozinha para depois.

Longe dali, três onnins pulavam entre as árvores, em grande velocidade.

- É certa essa informação? - uma voz feminina pergunta com uma máscara tampando seu rosto, assim como dos demais que a seguiam.

- Claro, Zabuza e Haku estão nesse país...

Nisso, notam um homem, sem hayate, parado em um galho na frente deles. Por segurança, os clones usaram henge, assumindo a aparência de pessoas diferentes.

Eles param e o que parecia o líder, se pronúncia:

- Quem é você? Um shinobi? Cadê seu hayate?

- Não importa...

Em um piscar de olhos, surgem três diferentes, longe deles, formando um círculo, já tendo feito selos e usam a técnica de reposição de memória neles.

Sabia que dois deles eram clones, mas, a técnica seria repassada a eles e seria a mesma coisa, que usar no original, pois, estes seriam absorvidos pelos que lançaram, após a técnica ser encerrada, eis mais uma vantagem desse jutsu e também, o que o deixava ainda mais perigoso.

Sabia onde estavam os verdadeiros e um clone observa eles sendo atingidos pela técnica, os olhos vidrados e sua memória substituída. Era tão efetivo, que a memória original sumia por completo.

Colocara a memória que haviam visto a luta, que os nukennins morreram e que já haviam destruido seus corpos após os desenterrarem e que agora retornavam, para verificarem a próxima missão.

Trabalha cumprido, os clones desaparecem em uma nuvem e lá no país das Ondas, Naruto absorve a experiência deles e sorri, comemorando com os outros, assim como os demais moradores daquele país.

Kakashi já havia despachado Pakkun para o Hokage, com o relatório, avisando sobre a morte dos nukennins. Haviam simulado o enterro de Zabuza, colocando a espada dele fincada na terra, mas, sabia que retornaria para pega-la, quando a "poeira baixasse".

Aproveitando que eles comemoravam, com um aceno de Kakashi e Sasuke, deixo um clone e vou até os nukennins.

Longe dali, Zabuza encontrava-se com faixas e Haku também. Os bushins que ainda estavam com eles desaparecem e eles vêem o verdadeiro andando até eles.

- Está tudo certo... manipulei a memória de todos e inclusive dos onnins, os únicos que conhecem o segredo de vocês, é Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke, além de mim...

- Obrigado... - Zabuza agradece.

- Podem viver felizes, mas, recomendo treinarem... em um futuro não muito distante de hoje, a ajuda de vocês será necessária, senão, todos e inclusive vocês, não conseguiram a paz e a liberdade, essa também, sendo impossivél a todos...

- Haku me explicou sobre você, fique tranquilo, que eu nem ele contaremos a ninguém.

- É verdade e nós treinaremos... temos uma grande dívida com você...

- Tudo bem... desejo que sejam felizes... até! Mata aimashôo (vamos nos encontrar novamente).

- Sayounara - Haku se despede sorridente

- Até... - Zabuza fala - vou pegar a minha espada depois...

- Não precisa... - nisso, um clone meu surge com a espada dele, que pega, pondo-a nas costas.

- Vamos para um povoado bem pequeno, tem um, não muito longe daqui, esconderemos nossas identidades... quando chegar o momento, nos procure e ajudaremos no que pudermos.

Nisso, confirmo com a cabeça,e volto ao País das Ondas, deixando o casal sozinho.

Como combinado, o Time Sete ficou até o final da construção da ponte e com ela terminada, havia chegada a hora da despedida.

Kakashi e os gennins estavam em frente a entrada da ponte, já com suas mochilas nas costas e alguns moradores vieram despedir-se.

- Graças a vocês, completamos a ponte, mas... vamos sentir falta. - Tazuna fala.

- Cuidem-se. - a mãe de Inari fala ao lado do filho.

- Obrigado por tudo. - Kakashi fala.

- Não se preocupe, Tazuna o-chan. Vamos visita-los!

- Promete? - Inari pergunta segurando as lágrimas.

Diferente do passado, que Naruto lutou infrutiferamente contra as lágrimas, meramente sorri e faz "Ok", numa pose de dar inveja a Gai-sensei.

Isso faz o menino sorrir e acenar com a cabeça, em um sim, ainda contendo as lágrimas a muito custo, mas, quando o Time Sete vira as costas, ele fica triste e enfim chora.

Não notam um estranho passáro azul que os acompanhara desde a saíde de Konoha e até agora os observava, desaparecendo em chamas azuis, conforme eles retornavam para casa.

Nisso, partem dali. E com eles já um pouco distantes, Tazuna fala, em tom de admiração:

- Aquele garoto mudou o coração do Inari... e o Inari mudou o coração das pessoas. Aquele garoto nos deu uma ponte para a "esperança", chamada "coragem".

- Ponte... - um dos moradores fala.

- Ah! Sim! Temos de nomear esta ponte.- um outro fala.

- Bem, eu tenho um nome perfeito para ela. - Tazuna fala.

- Oh! Qual é? - um outro pergunta.

- O que acham de "A Grande Ponte Naruto"?

- É um bom nome. - a mãe de Inari fala em um meio riso.

Após algum tempo, eles pensando, um deles pergunta:

- O quê? Está bom um nome desses?

- Essa ponte nunca irá desmoronar... - Tazuna fala - E um dia será famosa pelo mundo inteiro...

Inari seca as lágrimas e o avô deste, fala novamente:

- Esse nome tem esse significado e desejo...


End file.
